One Piece High
by DragonJenny39
Summary: The straw hat crew is in high school and there's a new friend. There's drama, fighting, and maybe even a little romance. Gotta read to figure it out! Luffy/OC
1. Meeting her

One Piece High Ch. 1

It was my third year in high school. A junior, I didn't like it at all. I hated school I barely passed last year. If you're wondering who I am, I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I was going back to high school, which sucked. I wanted summer to last longer but it never does. It just flew by really quick. I walked through the double doors and looked around. I was looking for my nakama, they had to be around here somewhere. Zoro's probably gonna be late again, he's a Senior. Nami's the same as me and so are Sanji, and Usopp. Chopper's the doctor here, Robin is the history teacher, and Franky's the gym teacher. I don't know how Brooke got to be the music teacher with him being a skeleton and all but everyone seams to think it's cool.

Our school let's us were anything, which is cool. Some people wore weird things or regular things, or things that showed to much skin. Trust me if the principal caught you wearing something like that then he would say, what ever. I wore a shirt with skull and crossbones on the back and shorts that went to my knees, and my usual flip-flops. I was heading toward my locker to put my backpack up when I ran into the Principal, Shanks.

Luffy; hi Shanks  
Shanks; yo Luffy, you gonna try out for the football team again  
Luffy; probably  
Shanks; you should, you're our number one player

Yea I play football. It was really cool. Everyone says I'm the star athlete. I was gonna try out for quarter back this year but didn't know if I wanted to or not. When I was done talking with Shanks I headed to my locker. Once I got there I went looking for my nakama. I found Nami by her locker.

Luffy; yo Nami  
Nami; hey Luffy, you ready for this year  
Luffy; I guess, but I was hoping that summer was gonna last longer this year  
Nami; yea me too, but it was short as usual

Nami was great in math. She was a cheerleader last year and was great at it. She said she was gonna do it again this year. She hopes to be captain. During the summer she was always practicing moves and when she wasn't she was hanging out with everyone. When I was done talking to her I found Sanji flirting with some girls.

Luffy; yo Sanji  
Sanji; what is it Luffy, can't you see I'm talking to a lady  
Lady; I don't mind I have to go anyways *walks away*  
Sanji sighs; look what you did, what do you want anyways  
Luffy; I just wanted to talk, hey remember when you were trying to show off to Nami and tripped and fell in some kids sand castle  
Sanji; man can that kid hit

Sanji was the number one flirt in the school. Whenever he saw a pretty girl he couldn't resist. He was so funny when he does. He was also in the cooking club and was great at it. He's gonna do it again this year, he also played football last year but dropped out because he didn't like it. After I finished talking to Sanji I went to see if Zoro was here yet, but instead I ran into Vivi. Yes Vivi goes here, and it's kinda fun. Vivi's the mayor's daughter. She loved it, but she wasn't a spoiled brat. One things for sure she worries to much, we try to get her relaxed and we had plenty of time for that. She was also a cheerleader last year with Nami, she's gonna do it again this year. When I was done I finally found Zoro by his locker.

Luffy; yo Zoro, were you been all morning  
Zoro; I over slept again so almost didn't make it

Zoro was the captain in the ken-do club. He always won except for this girl named Tashige. They always got ties. Zoro won a couple of times but he still trains really hard so they don't tie anymore. He even has real swords. He uses santoryuu. While we were talking the warning bell rang. I had to quickly get my books and get to class before I was late. My first class is math, which I hated. Nami and Vivi were in my class, which was ok. I sat in the back so the teacher wouldn't pick me a lot. The bell rang which meant it was time for school to start. The teacher was taking role call. After he said that he had some news.

Teacher; everyone, we have a new student today, she's never been to this school so please maker her feel welcome, come on in

When the teacher finished talking someone came in. it was a girl. She had long brown hair that looked like it went down to her butt, she had red highlights at the tips of her bangs and at the end of her hair. Plus her hair was put up in a ponytail with a piece of hair in front of her face, which made it seem cool. She looked pretty tall but just a few feet shorter then me. Her shirt was pretty cool too. She wore a black shirt that had a huge skull on it the skull was red. She wore blue pants that had holes were her knees were but her eyes caught my attention, they were totally different from her whole bad girl routine. They were like a perfect shade of a sky blue.

Teacher; tell everyone your name please  
Girl; my name is Jenny Hinani, nice to meet you  
Everyone; hello  
Teacher; there's an empty seat in the back, you can sit there  
Jenny takes her seat  
Teacher; now, since today is the first day of school, we're not gonna do much, so do whatever you want

One of the best things about math class on the first week of school is that we can goof off till next week. I looked over to see that the new girl was drawing and listening to music. I wanted to talk to her but decided not to. I went towards Nami and Vivi to see what they were talking about.

Nami; there's something weird about that new girl, what was her name  
Vivi; I think it was Jenny  
Nami; yea, I mean, what's with the whole bad girl routine  
Luffy; I don't know, but I bet she's really cool  
Nami; Luffy you think everything's cool  
Vivi; she has a point Luffy-san  
Luffy; so  
Nami; so don't go off and get in trouble  
Vivi; yea remember last year when you pulled that prank on the principal  
Luffy; that was kinda funny  
Nami; you were in detention for three weeks  
Luffy; that's what I hate most, the detention here is so weird  
Vivi; well it looks like the new girl is getting popular already  
Nami; I wonder what they're talking about, come on let's go see  
Girl; sugaii, that sounds so exciting  
Jenny; trust me, it was, but the hard part was how to get away from all those sharks, I still have a scar, wanna see it  
Girl; ok  
Jenny lifts up her shirt and points to the scar on her stomach  
Girl; wow, is that were the harpoon scratched you  
Jenny; yea, and boy did it hurt  
Boy; you sure do have some guts, for a girl  
Jenny; ignoring that

Wow, it's not even the end of first period and she's already popular. That's a new record. All I know is that when Vivi came it took people to notice her till like lunchtime. It was so weird. But this girl just broke her freakin record. Even the teacher was interested. Soon I was even sitting down and listening to all these stories. She said her parents loved to travel so she spent almost her whole life traveling. Through the Amazon, the Himalayas, Antarctica, Africa, and places that I couldn't even pronounce. Soon first period was over. Everyone was disappointed that her stories ended so soon.

Next was history. It wasn't my favorite class but it's better then math. I said hi to Robin and took my usual seat in the back. Sanji was in my class so he sat in the back with me. On the first week in history Robin didn't teach much, she just usually asked everyone how there summer went and then ask a few questions we learned last year. I saw the new girl come in and sit in the back next to the window, which was right next to me. When the bell rang class started. Robin put down her book and took role call. Once she was done she let us talk to each other for a few minutes. I thought this time I would talk to the new girl, but before I could Sanji already got to her.

Sanji; hello mademoiselle, my name is Sanji, but you can call me whatever you want, and may I ask, fare maiden, what is your name  
Jenny giggles; my name is Jenny, nice meeting you Sanji  
Sanji; waa, what a glorious day, I meat such a beautiful girl on the first day of school, what a glorious day  
Jenny giggles  
Luffy; yo, my name's Luffy, nice meeting you  
Jenny; my names Jenny, same  
Sanji; oy Luffy, what have I told you about bothering me when I'm with a lady  
Luffy; I don't know  
Sanji; baka  
Jenny; well this is certainly a strange school  
Robin; ok everyone, take your seats, I'm gonna ask everyone how there summer went, why don't we start off with the new girl  
Jenny; me, ano, ok, well what I did for summer I went to Hawaii and surfed, swam with the dolphins, and went to some historic places  
Robin; is that all  
Jenny; no, but I would take all day if I kept talking  
Robin; ok, what about you Luffy  
Luffy; you should now Robin, you were with us  
Robin; yes but everyone doesn't know what you did  
Luffy; well we went to the beach a lot, we went out to eat, and we had a lot of parties  
Robin; well Sanji was with us so I'm gonna skip him, is that ok Sanji  
Sanji; hai Robin-san

Everyone told what they did this summer and when they were done it was the end of the period. I'm gonna skip to lunch right now cause I'm getting hungry. My nakama and me are at our table, Franky, Robin, Chopper and Brooke joined us too.

Franky; so Luffy, Usopp, ready for P.E. next period  
Both; you bet

Oh I don't think I've told you about Usopp. Usopp is the number one liar in the whole school. He's also on the track team. He's never lost to anyone before. We only see each other in P.E., which is fourth period, and fifth period. While we were talking and eating I saw the new girl looking for a place to sit. I called for her to sit with us and she did.

Luffy; so Jenny what do you have next  
Jenny; o let me see *takes out a piece of paper* I have gym next  
Luffy; really so do I, what did you have last period  
Jenny; art  
Nami; you can draw  
Jenny; yea wanna see  
Nami; sure  
Jenny takes out a book and hands it to Nami  
Nami opens it and looks inside  
Everyone looks at them  
Zoro; wow you're really good  
Jenny; well I've been doing it for a long time so why wouldn't I  
RIIIING  
Franky; well it's almost time for fourth period, you guys might wanna get ready  
Jenny; yea, see you at fourth period Luffy *gets up and leaves cafeteria*  
Nami; she seems really nice  
Vivi; yea  
Zoro; she's ok, well better go, don't wanna be late for class  
Everyone; same  
Luffy; come on Usopp, let's go, race you there  
Usopp; you know I'll win


	2. Trips to the Mall can do a lot of things

In gym

Both Usopp and me just got to gym. We were looking around for Jenny. We had enough time so we waited. She finally came running in.

Usopp; you were almost late  
Luffy; yea what kept you  
Jenny; I got lost  
Both; oh  
Franky; all right everyone, since it's the first day of school I'm gonna put you all to work  
Luffy whispers to Jenny; trust me, he makes us do a lot of things  
Franky; first it's the extreme track course *hits a button and a track field pops up*  
Everyone but Jenny groans  
Jenny; is it that bad  
Usopp; yea, you're lucky just to survive that course  
Franky; EVERYONE IN POSITION, GOGOGOGO!!!  
Everyone juries to the starting line  
Franky; the first one to the finish line gets to relax the rest of the period, the losers have to do twenty laps, or until I say when to stop  
Jenny; good luck guys, see you at the finish line  
Usopp; you're the one who needs luck, I always win  
Jenny; we'll just see about that  
Franky; on your mark…get set…GO!!!

Everyone started running as fast as they can. Trying to survive every trap. Strangely Jenny and Usopp were tied, one of them getting slowed down from the traps while the other keeps running. In the end Jenny one but just barely. We were all surprised that Usopp lost but Jenny was a good sport and didn't rub it in his face. Gym was finally over and the three of us walked to our next class together. It was an Advanced Language. It was for all the juniors. Since it was the first week we got to goof off so all we did was talk. It was finally the end of the day and we all went home. Ace was home so I thought I would talk to him.

Ace; yo Luffy, how was your first day of school  
Luffy; it wasn't to bad, there was a new girl though  
Ace; really is she pretty  
Luffy; I guess  
Ace; well you should invite her over sometime  
Luffy; I guess, at least I don't have any school work, so how was college  
Ace; it was ok, hard to find the classes though  
Luffy; really how big was the college  
Ace; it was huge, if it wasn't for Nojiko I would've gotten lost  
Luffy; Nojiko goes to your college  
Ace; yep we're both first years  
Luffy; cool I guess

We were talking for a while. Before you knew it, it was time to go to bed. I ate a quick snack and went to bed. When I woke up it was morning. I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:30. it doesn't take me that long to get to school so I just grabbed something to eat and get dressed. I wore a vest that had a hood and blue shorts. I also wore a straw hat the Shanks gave to me when I was little. I of course wore my sandals too. I had 20 minutes left so grabbed some money, my cell, bag, and then some more breakfast. I left and headed towards school, which was almost 5 minutes away.

I finally got to school and had some time. So I headed towards my locker to put my stuff away. I was surprise at what I saw. I saw Jenny next to my locker. I headed towards her.

Luffy; hey Jenny, is that your locker  
Jenny; yea, I got the lock yesterday  
Luffy; cool, yours is right next to mine too  
Jenny; cool *closes locker*  
Luffy gets stuff from locker; so what's up  
Jenny; don't ask, my mom ate the last donut when I specifically told her it was mine then we got in a fight so I was almost late  
Luffy; wow crazy morning  
Jenny; you're tellin me  
Luffy; well we better get to class before we're late  
Warning bell rings  
Jenny; guess you're right, let's go

So we headed toward class together. We talked about some crazy stuff so we laughed a lot. We finally got to class and saw Nami and Vivi.

Jenny; hey girls  
Nami; hey Jenny, what's up  
Jenny; nothing much, you  
Vivi; we were just talking about going shopping after school, wanna join us  
Jenny; sure  
Luffy; oy you're forgetting about me  
Nami; so it's decided after school we head towards the mall  
Jenny and Vivi; sure  
Luffy; I feel left out  
Vivi; gome Luffy-san, but it's girl talk  
Luffy; so  
Jenny; so you wanna be gay and talk like a girl  
Luffy; no  
Girls laughing  
Luffy; I'm gonna go sit down now *leaves*

I hate it when they do their girl talk. I feel so left out. What was even more weird is what the girls were wearing. Nami was wearing a white tank top with a heart on the front and a blue mini-skirt and high heels with her hair down. Vivi was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with the words princess in sparkly pink and mini short and high heels in a high ponytail. Jenny stood out between them. She was wearing a black shirt with a white collar and tie with blue pants with a dragon on the left and skater shoes with her hair in a low ponytail. I kept wondering why Jenny dressed like that, all the girls in this school usually were mini shorts or skirts. They don't wear pants very often.

The days past and it was finally Saturday. We all already decided to meet at the mall to hang out. Including Jenny. Let me explain what everyone was wearing. I wore a white tank top with blue shorts that went a little bit past my ankles, my usual sandals and my mugiwara. Zoro wore a yellow-buttoned shirt that was opened, showing his scar, blue torn up pants, and regular shoes. Nami was wearing a red shirt with a hood on it, a white mini skirt, and blue high heels. Usopp was wearing a blue shirt with the words sniper on it, black shorts and regular shoes. Sanji was wearing a white shirt underneath a blue opened up shirt, blue pants and his usual dress shoes that you could barely tell because his pants were pretty long. Vivi was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and pants that went down to her knees and high tops. Chopper was wearing his usual brown pants and hat. Jenny wore a brown shirt with a monkey on it that said aren't I cute, blue shorts that were just above her knees, skater shoes and her hair was down so you could see how long it was. Franky wore an opened shirt with stars all over it and his usual spandex. Robin wore a light blue buttoned up shirt and dark blue pants with regular shoes. Brooke wore what he always wore.

We all started looking around the mall, the girls usually broke up to go in a store while we had to wait. Sanji usually went in with them. Nami usually came out with Sanji carrying all her bags. We would go into the arcade will Nami, Robin and Vivi went into another store, Jenny stayed with us. She won at a lot of games, but lost at a few. When the girls came back we decided to go get some lunch. We all decided to get pizza.

Jenny; you should've seen your face when I beat your high score Usopp, it was hilarious  
Nami; she beat your high score, that's a new one  
Luffy laughing; it was hilarious  
Franky; oy oy, calm down will you, even though he did look kinda pathetic  
Usopp; hey!!!  
Luffy and Jenny crack up  
Vivi; hey did you guys know the school is having a welcome back party?  
Zoro; really, that's weird  
Sanji; well actually I already heard of it in cooking class, we have to make the food  
Franky; well most of the teachers are going to be supervising, I'm one of them  
Robin, Brooke, and Chopper; so am I  
Jenny; I've never been to a dance, when is it  
Chopper; I think it's next Saturday  
Everyone; cool!!!  
Nami; we so have to get dresses  
Jenny; d-dresses, no thanks I think I'll skip out on dresses  
Robin; nani, you don't like dresses  
Jenny; yea, or skirts, I use to but now I don't  
Luffy; why not  
Jenny blushes; just because  
Nami; well then, you have to were one at the dance +W+  
Vivi; yea why not +w+  
Jenny; I don't like that gleam in your eyes  
Nami and Vivi; let's go *drag Jenny to the nearest store*  
Robin follows them  
Luffy; I feel kinda sorry for her  
The boys; same here  
Chopper; should we follow them  
Franky; I think that's a bad idea  
Zoro; yea let's go before anything else happens  
The boys; agreed

So we all left. We didn't see the girls the next day.

It was time to go back to school. When I got there I looked around for the girls, I couldn't find them anywhere so headed towards my locker. I saw a girl wearing a jacket and a hood covering her face. I walked up to her but before I could she ran off as soon as she saw me. I was really confused. I started following her until she went into the girls bathroom. I had to go back to my locker to get my stuff, until I heard girls screaming. I turned around and saw a whole bunch of girls heading my way. I thought they were running to someone else so I just ignored it. That was a bad idea, because the girls who were running my way, they were running towards me asking for me to take them to the dance. I escaped and started running away. I had to find a place to hide. I tried all the boys bathrooms and locker room but for some reason they were locked. There was only one place to go and it was the girls restroom. I quickly ran into it as fast as I could and ran in there. When I got in there I saw Jenny.

Luffy starts blushing  
Jenny starts blushing  
Both; what are you doing in here  
Luffy; a whole bunch of girls were chasing me, asking me to take them to the dance  
Jenny; I just wanted to fix my hair  
Both; ……  
Jenny; you know you're gonna get in trouble for being in here  
Luffy; yea, I kinda figured that out  
Both; ……  
Luffy; by the way…why are you wearing a skirt  
Jenny blushes madly  
Luffy walks closer; I thought you said you hated skirts  
Jenny still blushing; I-I do, but when Nami and Vivi took me into that store they made me buy skirts, and a dress for the dance, and it's so embarrassing  
Luffy; oh, so you were the one by me locker  
Jenny; yea, see *points to jacket around her waist* plus they took away my high lights  
Luffy; I feel bad for you  
Girl; I wonder were Luffy-san went  
Jenny; well someone's coming  
Luffy; crap gotta hide gotta hide  
Jenny; in here  
Two girls walk in  
2 Girl; I don't know, but I hope he asks me  
1 Girl; in your dreams, he'll ask me  
2; yea right, with that big zit on your forehead

In one of the stalls

Jenny; phew, made it in time  
Luffy; that was so close  
Both; ……  
Jenny just realizes the situation she's in and starts blushing  
Luffy blushes a little  
1 Girl; well we better go before class starts  
2 Girl; yea, who knows we might see Luffy-san on the way  
Both girls leave  
Jenny gets out of the stall and kicks Luffy out of the bathroom  
Luffy; ouch

Well that's something that I don't want to talk about. I saw Jenny in class but she wasn't wearing her jacket. Boys were looking at her and coming up to her and asking her to the dance. She turned them all down. I turned down a lot of girls too. We felt so embarrassed about the whole bathroom thing we barely talked to each other for a couple of days. We usually blushed when we saw each other, but on Thursday we were normal again. I just hope I forget about that. Well later.


	3. The Dance and Bullies

Ok, It was Friday, the day before the dance. I was so excited because I got to eat some of Sanji's food again. I haven't eaten any in like two weeks. I was sitting in homeroom not paying any attention. I looked over at Nami and Vivi, they were taking notes, then I looked over at Jenny, she was just staring out the window. I decided to write her a note. I flicked the note, which said hey you bored. Jenny opened it and read it.

Jenny: you bet, this is so boring  
Luffy: I know right, hey did you ever get a date to the dance  
Jenny: nah, decided to go solo  
Luffy: same  
Jenny: you gonna wear anything special  
Luffy; nah, what about you  
Jenny: I talked the girls out of the dress, so I can were whatever  
Luffy: cool, hey you gonna join any clubs or sports  
Jenny: I might, what about you, I heard in the girls bathroom you played football since freshman  
Luffy: yea, gonna play again, you should think about bein a cheerleader  
Jenny: xP, no way, I hate skirts remember  
Luffy: oh right

We kept passing notes to each other, trying not to get caught. We did this until it was time for P.E. we just chatted to each other, Usopp joined in once in a while and challenged Jenny too. Usopp beat her couple of times but Jenny kicked his butt. When school was finally over everyone left. I just relaxed the rest of the day and watched TV until Ace got home. I fell asleep later and woke up it was Saturday afternoon. I missed breakfast. I quickly got up and headed towards the kitchen. I looked in the pantry for food, grabbed what I could, and quickly stuffed my mouth. After I ate I went to watch TV, Ace was already there so I watched it with him. A few hours later Nami called.

Luffy; yo Nami, what's up  
Nami; hey Luffy, you didn't forget about the dance tonight did you  
Luffy; nope, but what time were we supposed to meet  
Nami; we were supposed to meet each other at the dance at 7:45  
Luffy; ok, see you then *hangs up*  
Ace; what did Nami want  
Luffy; she just wanted to remind me about the dance tonight  
Ace; don't they do that every year, a welcome back dance  
Luffy; they didn't do it last year remember  
Ace; yea, something about a low budget  
Luffy; yea, Nami said that if I don't were something nice then she's gonna kill me  
Ace; what are you gonna were  
Luffy; don't know, just gonna throw something on  
Ace; you got a date  
Luffy; nah, didn't want one  
Ace; you should really get a girlfriend you know  
Luffy; yea, yea, you always tell me

(We're gonna go see what Jenny's up to now, don't wanna here them fight.)

Nami; god, I swear he is so annoying  
Jenny; well that's Luffy for you  
Vivi; thanks for letting us sleep for the night Jenny  
Robin giggles; your room has a nice view to it  
Jenny; you wouldn't believe how much begging I had to do to get this room  
Nami; you must've had to do a lot  
Jenny; you bet  
Luna; Jenny, did you remember to oh hello, you must be Jenny's friends  
Nami and Vivi; hi Mrs. Hinani  
Luna; hello, anyways Jenny, did you remember to get milk  
Jenny sighs; yes mom, it's in the fridge  
Luna; I looked in there  
Jenny; did you look in the door  
Luna; …why do I always to look in the freakin door, thanks hun *leaves*  
Robin; well your mom seems nice  
Jenny; trust me, she acts like a child, her and my dad  
Nami; well then, we better pick you out something, since you said you would save the dress for the prom  
Jenny thinking; glad that's long ways away  
Nami and Vivi go through her closet and drawers  
Robin; we should do your hair too  
Jenny; look I know you guys like girly stuff but it's just not my style  
Nami; o really, I saw all the guys eyeballing you when you were wearing the skirt, it seemed they liked it  
Jenny blushes; that's why I don't wear those things anymore, I don't like the attention  
Vivi; you'll get use to it, once you were them all the time  
Robin; you should were them more often  
Jenny sighs; I'm ok with wearing those mini shorts but not the skirts  
Nami; ok, then you'll have fun with what we picked out for you  
Robin; but what are we gonna do about her hair  
Vivi; we'll think of something  
Jenny thinking; I have a bad feeling about this

(Ok that's enough with Jenny, let's go back to Luffy, he's hangin out with the guys.)

Luffy; so do you guys have any dates for tonight  
All; nope  
Luffy; same  
Sanji; a lot of girls asked me but I just felt like going with you guys  
All; same  
Franky; well since I'm a teacher I don't really have anyone to ask  
Chopper; same here, but I can't wait to try out Sanji's food  
Luffy; I've been waiting for this, oy Sanji, what did you make  
Sanji; I made a cake, just wait and see you baka  
Luffy; I can't wait to try it out, I bet it'll be soooo good  
Usopp; I just hope the music is good, remember the last one, it was all weird  
Zoro; wasn't it like old country music and old rock  
Brooke; I think it was something like that  
Luffy; oy does anyone know what time it is  
Usopp; oh it's, almost 7:15  
Everyone; …NANI  
Chopper; KISSO, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE  
Everyone leaves to go home

We were so close to being late. Nami hates it when we're late. She's ok if someone's a few minutes late but when we're really late then she gets pissed. I was only a couple of minutes late. I looked around for everyone but didn't see them. A lot of people were all ready here. The dance started at 7 so a lot of people were here already. I looked for the buffet table but didn't see it. There were to many people here. It was 8:15 and all the guys were here but not the girls. I wore a white shirt underneath a red opened up shirt, blue pants that were baggy at the end, and regular shoes. Zoro wore a dark blue shirt and pants that were torn at the knees and regular shoes, Usopp wore a green shirt and light blue pants with his big shoes and his usual headgear. Sanji wore an orange long sleeved striped shirt underneath a black vest, black dress pants and dress shoes. Chopper wore a red opened up shirt with blue jeans and his usual hat except the color was black instead of red. Franky wore a red opened up shirt with a big blue star on the back. Brooke wore what he always wore really.

We waited a while for the girls to get here. About fifteen minutes later they finally came. Nami wore an orange dress that went above her knees, and it was frilly at the bottom of it, she also wore orange high heels. Vivi wore a dark blue dress that went to her ankles with her hair down, and dark blue high heels. Robin wore a red dress that went past her ankles and red high heels. Jenny stood out between the three of them. She wore a black shirt that went above her belly button, spandex that went down to her knees underneath blue mini shorts and skater shoes. Her hair changed too. It seems she died her hair black then put in red streaks of high lights with one in front of her face. I never thought of her dressing like this, unless Nami made her.

Nami; sorry we're late, it took us forever to get Jenny's hair that way  
Luffy; and you complain to us about us being so late  
Nami; Luffy, it's actually normal for a girl to show up late  
Vivi; she's right Luffy-san  
Zoro; whatever, can we just go already  
Chopper; yea, we've been waiting forever  
Robin; don't complain doctor-san, we're here now aren't we  
Chopper; yea  
Jenny; then let's go party

So we all partied the rest of the night. The girls and Franky, except Robin, did a lot of dancing while I stayed by the buffet table shoving my mouth. Sanji was hitting on girls while Usopp was telling more of his lies Chopper was listening to him. Zoro was asleep somewhere and Robin was sitting down watching everyone and Brooke was sitting beside her.

When I was done eating I went to go listen to some of Usopp's lies, laughing when I thought it was funny and getting excited about some of his tales. I saw Jenny come over and sit next to me with a glass of punch, out of breathe from all the dancing. I looked over and saw Nami and Vivi with Robin, the three of them talking.

Luffy; you seem tired  
Jenny; you bet, it's been a while since I was last at a party so why not  
Luffy laughs; all we did for the summer was party, it was so much fun  
Jenny; well then I'm glad I moved here  
Both start laughing  
Luffy; hey those stories that you told us about the first week are they true  
Jenny; yea, why would I lie on the first day of school  
Luffy; you wouldn't believe how many people would lie on the first day just to get a reputation  
Jenny; o really, well at least I have proof  
Luffy laughs; I guess

We were talking to each other and laughing all night. Before you knew it everyone went home. The girls went to Jenny's house since they had a sleep over and the guys went home. It was Sunday so we all went to the mall. While we were talking three girls, the school bullies, came up. Their names were Lola, Lena, and Lucy. The leader was Lola.

Nami; what do you three want  
Lola; that's none of your business, we just wanted to talk to Jenny-san  
Lena; can we talk to you in private Jenny-san  
Jenny; um, ok, be right back guys *gets up*

I had a bad feeling about this so me, Chopper, and Usopp hid behind a huge plant that was close enough for us to here them.

Jenny; so what did you guys want?  
Lola; we were wondering if you wanted to join our club  
Jenny; what club  
Lucy; our bully club, it's really fun, you look like a strong person so we thought that you could help us take over the school  
Lena; there are a lot of people who are helping us  
Jenny; and if I say no  
Lola; then we'll make sure you have the worst year ever  
Jenny; we'll see, but I'm declining your invite  
All three; why  
Jenny; because I'm not really the violent type, more the extreme type *walks back towards table*  
Lola; you're gonna regret it Hinani  
Jenny; whatever

We quickly returned to our table before Jenny. She told everyone what happened and to tell us to keep watch. After that we finished up our day and went home. It was time to go back to school. I saw Jenny and with a surprise she was wearing a skirt again. She told me how the girls wanted her to were a skirt for the week to see what'll happen. We walked to class together talking about what we might do this week. When it was lunch we ate outside.

Nami; we were thinking of going to a café shop, It has a karaoke too  
Vivi; that sounds like fun  
Zoro; sure why not  
Jenny; no thanks, singing isn't really my thing  
Luffy; come on Jenny, it'll be fun  
Usopp; yea I mean how bad can you be  
Jenny; well, ok I'll go


	4. the rumor and big fight

OK, so we last left off with everyone talking about what they were going to do during the weekend. Let's go see what's happening know.

Jenny's P.O.V.

We were all just talking about what we were going to do during the weekend when we heard about a new karaoke club. We decided to hang there then go for some ice cream. All of a sudden I felt like eyes peering at me so I turned to my left and saw to girls starring at me. I gave them a small smile but they jumped and run before I could say anything. I then heard an evil laugh coming from behind me and turned around instantly. It was Lola and her sisters.

Jenny; what do you want Lola

Lola; oh nothing just wanted to see how things are working out for you so far

Jenny; why would you care, and what are you up to

Lola; I'm up to nothing, well nothing you should worry about, actually you probably should be, with the rumor about you going around

Nami; what rumor

Lola; don't worry, you'll find out sooner or later, come on girls let's go, we don't wanna be late for P.E.

Bell Rings

Usopp; yea we better hurry before we're late

Luffy, Franky and Jenny; right

So Franky, Usopp, Luffy and me left. Everybody kept starring at me, which of course made me uncomfortable, even when I changed into my gym clothes people were looking at me. This is a reason why I don't were skirts anymore, I can't handle the attention. When I met Luffy and Usopp in the gym there were two boxing rings in it, which could mean it was either Boxing Day or wrestling day. They boys would face off against each other and the girls would face against each other. Luffy was the champ which was kinda cool and Lola was the champ. I knew I could beat her but wasn't all that wild about violence, unless it was needed, such as today. Franky came out wearing a referee shirt and his usual Speedos with a mic in his hand.

Franky; yosh, welcome my students to P.E. and I think I know what you're thinking and you might be correct, today is…BOXING DAY

Cheers are heard

Franky; now in the boys ring we have the champ of all champs, LUFFY

Girls shriek

Jenny thinking; ow, I think I broke an ear drum

Franky; and in the girls ring, we have none other than the toughest girl here, LOLA

Cheers are heard

Franky; ok know both of the champs are gonna call and see who goes first *flips coin*

Luffy; heads

Lola; tails

Franky catches it and puts it on his arm;…

Silence

Franky removes his hand; it's TAILS

Crowd cheers

Jenny; why are people getting so over worked about this

Usopp; cuz they always think its exciting

Franky; Lola, pick your fighter

Lola; I choose Jenny

Crowd gasps and everyone moves so Jenny can get to the ring

Jenny; no thanks, I'm good

Lola; aaawww, are you chicken

Jenny; no I just don't wanna fight

Lola makes chicken noises

Jenny; please stop

Lena and Lucy copy there sister

Jenny; stop

People start copying them

Jenny gets aggravated; OK FINE I'LL FIGHT *runs up and gets in the ring*

Franky hands her gloves and she put them on

Usopp and Luffy go towards her

Jenny; oy Usopp

Usopp; hm

Jenny; find out what that rumor was will you

Usopp; sure *leaves*

Luffy; you can do it Jenny, probably

Jenny; thanks for the support

Luffy; well ever since freshmen she's been unbeatable

Jenny; well she won't be for long

Franky; ok you two come on up here

Both go to the middle of the ring

Franky; now I want a good clean fight now shake hands

Both shake hands

Lola; you're going down Hinani

Bell Dings

Crowd starts roaring

Lola starts throwing punches while Jenny dodges them all

Lola fakes a punch and kicks Jenny in the gut which sends her into one of the poles

Jenny rubs the back of her head and thinks; god damnit, she's fast, there's gotta be a blind spot somewhere

Lola; give up Hinani, I was trained to be a ninja ever since I was little, I can read every move you make without you even doing anything

Jenny gets up; don't get your hopes up to much Lola, I can kick some ass too

Lola starts throwing more punches but faster so it's hard for Jenny to dodge them, then Jenny wasn't quick enough to dodge so was punched in the face which sends her flying into the ropes

Jenny thinking; what the hell, I'm sure I dodged that, how did she hit me, no, I have to concentrate on fighting back, just find a blind spot

Lola; giving up already Hinani

Jenny thinking; found it

Jenny; not yet, I just found out how to beat you

Lola; we'll see about that

Lola threw more punches and tried to fake one but before she could kick her Jenny ducked down fast enough to dodge the kick, then she did an uppercut and new this was her chance to fight back so she started throwing punches and kicks that Lola could barely dodge.

Bell Dings and both go into there corners

Jenny sits down on the stool

Luffy; sugaii Jenny, who knew you could kick ass

Jenny; never judge a book by its cover Luffy

Usopp; oy Jenny; I found out the rumor

Jenny; well what is it

Usopp; rumor has it is that you once broke a guys arm because he said hi to you

Silence

Jenny; WHAT THE FUCK, DO I LOOK LIKE THE KIND OF PERSON TO DO THAT, oh Lola is so going down

Bell Dings

Both go back to fighting

Jenny; why did you start a rumor like that Lola

Lola; because all that a pose me is my enemy, and my enemies need to be taken down *throws a punch*

Jenny dodges; all because I said no *throws a punch*

Lola dodges; yes *throws a punch*

Jenny dodges, grabs her arm and pins her to the ground with Lola facing face down; well tell everyone it was a lie, that I never did that

Lola; no *tries to get out of her grasp*

Jenny lets her go

Lola throws a punch

Jenny dodges and hits Lola in the face making her fly out of the rink and into the wall, she then jumps out and walks towards her

Lola struggles to get up and weakly tries punching her missing her which gives Jenny the chance to punch her in the gut and knocking her out

Silence

Lena and Lucy run towards their sister ready to attack Jenny

Jenny carefully puts Lola down, removes her gloves and storms out the gym

Luffy and Usopp run after her

Luffy; oy Jenny what happened back there

Usopp; yea you totally freaked out

Jenny stops in front of a water fountain and takes a drink

Girls come running up to them out of breath; I finally caught up to you

Luffy and Usopp look at the girl

Girl; Jenny-sama, I didn't know if you knew but there's this rumor going around about how you broke a guys arm cuz he said hi to you, so everyone was scared to come up and ask you the truth, so I'm asking, is it?

Luffy and Usopp look at Jenny

Jenny stops taking a drink and looks at the girl with a blank face

Silence

Jenny; you shouldn't always believe rumors you know, they're just lies unless you have proof, and do I even look like the type of person who does that

Girl shakes her head; I never believed it, but, it did scare me a little bit, I know how kind you are but I'm frightened very easily

Jenny puts a hand in the girls shoulder; daijobu, I believe you, plus I found out that Lola started the rumor so that's why I beat her up so badly

Girl; right, Lola is really mean, especially to most of us girls, so I know a lot of us are really happy that you did that

Jenny smiles warmly; I'm kinda happy too, by the way, what was your name

Girl; Angie

Jenny; then Angie, let's go back and see how she's doing

Angie; right, plus I think Doctor Chopper so he can look at your wounds too

Jenny; oh these, these are just scratches, trust me I've had worse

So Angie and me started walking back with the boys behind us. Angie was actually a pretty girl. She had wavy blonde hair that went a few inches past her shoulders, she had cow brown eyes and was about an inch shorter then me. I found out she was in my art class which was cool. As soon as we all got back Chopper was there, but what disappointed me a bit is that Lola was awake, she gave me an evil glare and I just stuck my tongue out at her which made her even madder. Angie went to go spread the news about the rumor not being true. Chopper gave me some bandages from the bruises on my face when there were only two, but I knew I would have a headache later probably.

As soon as the bell rang we all got changed and Usopp, Luffy and me left for our last classes. After we all left school. It was an ok day I guess, but the best is when I kicked Lola's ass.


	5. The dream and feelings?

Luffy's P.O.V.

I just woke up from my alarm. I quickly turned it off and tried to go back to sleep. When that failed I looked at the time, 7:45, my alarm must have been going off for a while. I quickly got up and put on something random, got my bag and something to eat and stormed out. As soon as I got there I headed towards my locker, got my books, and ran towards my class with one second to spare.

Teacher; Mr. Luffy, you were lucky

Luffy; sorry I'm late, sort of, I didn't hear my alarm go off

Teacher sighs; just take your seat

Luffy; hai *goes to the back and sits down*

Teacher goes to board and starts taking roll call

After class I met up with Jenny, since we had almost all of our classes together.

Jenny; you were so close to being late Luffy, a few more seconds and I would've had to stall him

Luffy laughs; yea I got lucky, but my brother would've woke me up if I didn't he usually does

Jenny; you didn't tell me you had a brother

Luffy; well we're not really brothers but we act like it

Jenny; so he's your step brother

Luffy; no, whatever that is, but we've known each other for years so we're like brothers to each other

Jenny; by the way, why are you wearing that?

As soon as she said that I looked down to see I was wearing a sleeveless red shirt with a 01 on it with long jeans, sandals and I made sure I had on my hat and I did. I didn't think anything was wrong until I realized my shirt was inside out. Jenny started giggling as soon as I figured it out. I looked at her and she was wearing a blue tank top, black mini shorts and etnies, her hair was down. I noticed how short it was. Instead of it being down to her butt it was to the middle of her back.

Luffy; did you cut your hair?

Jenny; yea, yesterday after school my mom was home and she looked at me weird, and I've seen that look a few times before, trust me I did my best to run but she caught me and drove me to a hair salon and she cut my hair, it was horrible

Luffy; I think it looks nice

Jenny; that's what everyone's telling me, but they don't realize how long it took me to get my hair that long

Luffy; it'll grow back

Jenny; I know, but I'm still mad at my mom

We kept talking after class till she had to leave for art. I dropped her off and headed towards my class. I was alone in this class, which sucked. My mind kept drifting off, only to come back when the bell rang, but something was bothering me and I had no clue what it was. I started drifting off into my mind again till I slammed into someone who was running. It was Jenny.

Luffy; where are you going in a hurry

Jenny; sorry Luffy, I'm just so hungry, I was thinking about lunch for so long, I only had a granola bar for breakfast this morning

Luffy gets up and helps Jenny up; it's ok

Jenny; thanks

Luffy so let's go

So we both went to go get our lunches, luckily I brought a couple of bucks with me so I had to buy lunch in the cafeteria. We all sat down at our usual spot inside, since it was too hot outside.

Usopp; I can't wait till school is over

Nami; I know, try outs are today and I'm so excited about it

Vivi; me too, but I am a little nervous

Luffy; I'm not, I'm confident that I'm gonna make the football team

Chopper; are you gonna try out for anything Jenny

Jenny; yea, I was gonna try out for basketball

Franky; that's super Jenny, good luck

Brooke; yohohohoho, this is fantastic

Zoro; whatever

Sanji; seeing Nami-san and Vivi-chan on the cheer squad, in those small outfits, and Jenny sweating and in small, tight shorts, it will be a dream come true, I'M CHEERING FOR YOU GUYS3333

Girls; thanks Sanji

Jenny; what about you Zoro

Zoro; kendo club's starting in a couple of days, I'll join that again

Sanji; and I'm gonna be in the cooking club

Luffy; bring some snacks will you Sanji

Sanji; I'll try

Usopp; I'm gonna join the track team

Nami; with your running skills of course you're gonna make it

Angie runs up; Jenny-san

Jenny; oh hi Angie, what's up

Angie; did you see Lola today

Jenny; I will as soon as gym starts

Franky; yea but she won't be participating

Luffy; really why

Angie sits next to Jenny; because of yesterdays fight she has a bruised ankle so she has to use crutches to walk around

Silence

Everyone looks at Jenny

Jenny; what

Vivi; it's your fault, you should apologize

Jenny; no way, why should I she started this whole thing anyway, if she hadn't started that dumb ass rumor then it wouldn't of happened

Nami; that's true

Angie; but on the bright side she isn't picking on anyone today, which is good

Chopper; really, I thought she would've done something

Angie; I'm in a few of her classes and she just looks disappointed in herself

Usopp; well she was trained to be a ninja, and she sorta lost her honor, so maybe that's why

Bell rings

Jenny; well I can't wait to see what she looks like, let's go before we're late

So we all left. Franky was out before any of us though. Jenny, Angie, Usopp and me headed towards the changing rooms. Once Usopp and me were done we headed towards they gym, once we got in there we went outside. I looked around for any sign of Jenny, she was sitting on a bench next to Angie chatting. I heard the doors open behind me open so I turned around. I saw Lola, Lena and Lucy coming out. Angie was right too because Lola was in crutches and her ankle was wrapped up. She stopped in front of me while her sisters continued on. She starred at me for a while not saying anything.

Luffy; nani

Lola; I'm trying to see what you see in that girl

Luffy; who

Lola; Jenny

Luffy; why, what's wrong with Jenny

Lola; I don't know, but she just seems a little weird is all

Luffy; so what if she's weird, people say I am

Lola; I know but you're cute, she's not

Luffy; you don't think she is

Lola; no, do you

Luffy; I don't know

Silence

She just stared at me for a while, sighed then left. I went towards the girls and Usopp, they were all at the bench. Usopp was telling one of his tall tales that made the girls laugh, but only because Jenny was asking questions that left Usopp without an answer, so he tried to act like she didn't ask him anything and go back to the story. After about 15 minutes Franky called us out to the field. We were gonna play extreme capture the flag, the rules were that we could do anything to get the other persons flag and bring it back to the other side. He picked the captains who were Lucy and me. After we picked teams. Lola had to sit out so it would probably be easier.

After about a half hour of playing we all had a water break. Jenny forgot her water bottle in her locker so had to go get it. Franky said someone had to go with her so I said I would. It was quiet and there wasn't anyone in the halls. Neither of us talked for a while, which was annoying me a bit. Just as I was about to break the silence Jenny asked me a question.

Jenny; so what were you and Lola talking about?

Luffy; nothing important

Once I said that Jenny looked at me with disbelief. I felt like I didn't want to tell her, and if I did, I wonder what she would say. I looked at her and I could tell she was waiting for me to tell her. I was thinking of a million things to tell her but everyone knew I was a horrible liar. I got away with it a few times but that's it. We finally reached her locker but she didn't open it. I knew she was waiting. I sighed, feeling defeated.

Luffy; she was just wondering what I saw in you, then she asked me if I thought you were cute and I asked her and she said no, then she asked me again and I said I don't know

I looked at her and she had a blank face. She started laughing out of nowhere. I looked at her confused.

Jenny; is that all, that's so stupid, you know I bet she has a crush on you

Luffy; what girl doesn't???

Jenny; Nami, Vivi and me

Luffy; no, Vivi has a crush on me

Jenny; really

Luffy; yea, but I was confused when she said she liked me, I ended up saying the wrong thing and she took it the wrong way, it took me a few days to explain it to her

She was laughing now. I smiled a bit. The rest of the way was silent, mostly because I kept wondering in my mind. About the question that was asked, do I think Jenny is cute? I don't know myself really, I feel like if I said that I would be lying, but about what? We got back and saw that everyone was getting ready to play a new game of capture the flag. By the end of the second game the bell rang. We went to change and head for our last classes.

As soon as school was over we all separated. Nami, Vivi, Usopp, Franky, and I went towards the football fields, Jenny went towards the gym and Robin, Chopper, and Brooke stayed to clean the classrooms or nurses office. As soon as we were done we headed home. Jenny and me walked together since she lived close by. We talked all the way there. Once we were at Jenny's house we said our goodbyes and I headed home. As soon as I got home and threw my bag in the living room and went to lie down in my room. My mind has been occupied about something and I didn't know what. It was bothering me, especially the question. It kept echoing in my head. I turned on my radio on my alarm clock to listen to some music.

I ended up falling with the radio on. In my dream I'm at school, but no one's here. It looks closed, but I hear music. I can't make out the song so I go towards it. As I get closer the music gets louder. I end up at two big doors. I open them and I'm in the gym. In the middle of it is a boom box, I go towards it to here the song better. As I crouch down in front of it I still can't make out the song. Then I hear a voice behind me call out my name, which made me jump and turn around quickly.

A new song came on that I recognized, it was played at the dance. I still couldn't remember what it was called but I remember Jenny was dancing to the song and was really into it. That's who I was starring at right now. She was in what she was wearing today. The light changed to what they were like at the dance, lights of different colors flashing everywhere while there were barely any lights.

Chairs were everywhere with some table with them. Streamers on the ceiling and a DJ table at the far end. I turned back to the boom box and it was gone. I noticed that the music was coming from the DJ table. I looked back at Jenny and she was leaning down, her hands on her knees, looking at me with a smile on her face and excitement in her eyes.

Jenny; what are you doing on the floor Luffy

I was confused a little. It took me a few minutes to think of an answer. Instead she extended her hand and I took it, she helped me up. I was still looking around, wondering what was going on until I felt like someone pulling me. I looked to see and it was Jenny holding my hand, she was leading me to a table. She sat me down and handed me a drink, I took it and she sat down next to me. I looked at her and she was still looking at me, but her eyes were different, instead of the excitement she had on a look of worry.

Jenny; is something wrong Luffy

I still couldn't talk, it's like I went mute or something. I wanted to ask so many questions right now. What was going on? Where did all this stuff come from? Why are you here? But I couldn't. The song changed again, something that I couldn't remember. I looked around again to find no one here still. I looked back at Jenny, her expression changed once more, she had on a small smile and her eyes were...something I couldn't explain. I couldn't look away from them, they were breath taking, and the lights weren't helping at all.

I didn't notice how close we were until then, she was sitting cross legged and if she undid them she would certainly hit mine. Her left hand was supporting her head as she looked at me. I still wouldn't look away, I didn't want her expression to change once more. I took this moment to study her, which I never did before. It was pretty normal, it was heart shaped maybe, it was hard to tell because of her bangs. She had long arms with a normal sized hand and long, slender fingers. Her shirt was pretty tight so she was skinny, with nice curves. She had long legs that looked worked out. She could be a model if she wanted to because of them.

I drew my eyes back up to her face and stopped at her eyes. They loved now, as if they were studying every move I made. The now ocean blue eyes that sparkled with the random lights. I looked at her lips, the one thing I missed. They were light pink and regular sized that was made into a small smile.

Jenny; Luffy?

Luffy; hmm

Jenny; I have a question for you

Luffy; hmm

I watched her as she scooted closer to me as much as she could. She stood up and leaned until our noses were inches away.

Jenny; do you think I'm pretty?

That surprised me. I still didn't break eye contact with her. She still had the same look as before, a loving look that was making me crazy.

Luffy; no

Jenny; then what am I

I stood up for this. Trying to think of what to say. I still hadn't broken eye contact with her. I knew the answer but as soon as I was going to say it the doors burst right open. This made me look because the music stopped and the sound echoed. It was all the girls at the school and they were getting ready to chase me. As soon as they screamed I closed my eyes, but when I opened them I wasn't in the gym. I was in my bed. I looked over towards the door and Ace was there.

Ace; oy sleepy head get up, you need to take a shower and eat dinner

Luffy groans; I don't wanna

Ace; why were you having a good dream, anyways hurry up, your dinner is gonna get cold *leaves*

As soon as he left I looked at the clock, it was almost 6. I had been out for about an hour. I got up and showered then went to eat. I thought about the dream I had. Why did I have it? It was confusing me. I wanted to know so many things, but I had no answers for them. As soon as I was done eating I watched some TV and went to sleep. I ended up having a dreamless night, but I didn't care. I wanted to have that dream again, I wanted to say it, but I forgot what I was going to say. But I ended up, having a strange feeling for Jenny know, and that was something I had to figure out.


	6. The accident and trip

Jenny's P.O.V.

When I woke up it was Saturday, finally. I looked at my clock. It was almost 9:30. I tried to go back to sleep but my mom came running in.

Luna; Jenny get up

Jenny groans and put pillow over her head

Luna; now, I need you to run some errands later today

Jenny; but mom I'm hanging with my friends today, we're going to a karaoke café

Luna; I don't care, me and your father won't be home till later tonight so I need you to do the chores

Jenny; you guys are never home

Luna sighs and sits on her bed; I know honey but we're doing this so we can stay, I know you've made friends here, you even tried out for a sport

Jenny; I know, but what's the point when you're not even gonna be at my games

Luna; we will, tell you what, tomorrow we'll have a family night, just like we use to

Jenny; ……promise

Luna; promise

Jenny; ok then

Luna; that's my girl, so get up, I have enough time to make you some eggs and sausage

Jenny; mom I can make my own breakfast

Luna; ok then, have a good day sweetie *kisses her forehead*

Jenny; you too mom

Nara comes in; come on hun, we don't wanna be late

Luna; I'm coming *leaves*

Nara; bye Jenny

Jenny; by dad

After that he closed my door. I waited in silence, I could hear the car engine start, the car backing out, and waited till it was out of my hearing range to get up. I decided not to change out of my pj's which were a shirt that was too big for me and some mini shorts, although you couldn't see it because of the shirt. I went downstairs to make some of my favorite cereal, which was of course Reese's Puffs. I ate it quickly and got started on my chores. I started upstairs and headed down.

While I was doing the living room the door bell rang. I turned off the vacuum and headed towards the door. As soon as I opened it I saw Luffy.

Jenny; hey Luffy, what brings you here?

Luffy; I was just bored and decided to come over

Jenny; come on in, I was just finishing up the living room so wait in the dining room

I watched him as he came in and head towards the dining room. I quickly finished up and told him he could come in. I giggled a bit at his expression to the clean room.

Luffy; sugaii Jenny, you did a great job, this place looks spotless

Jenny giggles; arigato Luffy, my parents left early this morning and my mom asked me to do the chores

Luffy sits on the couch; well you did a great job

As I sat next to him I saw what he was wearing. He wore a black shirt with a pirate mark in white, blue shorts, shoes and his mugiwara. I chuckled a bit at his style of clothing.

Luffy; what's so funny

Jenny; you really like pirates don't you

Luffy; yea, ever since I was little and heard the stories, what about you

Jenny; it would probably be dragons, I know they usually died but as soon as I got interested in it my mom made sure that they didn't, instead the dragon ate the knight, which made me laugh

Luffy laughs; that sounds interesting

Jenny; I guess

Phone rings

Jenny picks up phone; moshi mosh

Nami: hey Jenny, it's Nami

Jenny: oh Nami, what's up?

Nami; nothing much, I just thought I would call and tell you that I looked up the café shop, they're closed today

Jenny: aaawww, that sucks

Nami: I know right, so instead we're all gonna meet up at the mall to talk about what we're gonna do

Jenny: k, bye Nami

I hung up the phone and explained to Luffy what happened. He was a little disappointed but was still up for whatever was gonna happen today. Then I saw his face, it was red. I was confused until I remembered that I was still in my pj's. I blushed a deep crimson and ran up stairs to put on some clothes. I decided to wear a dark blue spaghetti strap top, capris that had a few paint stains on it from when I painted my room, my etnies, and leave my hair down.

I ran back down stairs and into the living room to see Luffy looking at some old family photos. He started laughing at one of them and showed me it. It was a baby picture of me in the tub. I blushed even more and tried grabbing it but he moved it so that I couldn't reach it. He backed up until I accidently pushed him onto the couch, he grabbed me and I came falling with him landing on his chest. I could feel my face flush as I got up. We both got up at the same time and looked at each other the same time, our faces inches away from each other. I quickly got up and grabbed the photo, trying to find a place to hide it again.

As I hid it the door bell rang again. I ran towards the door and opened it. Everyone was here.

Jenny; what are you all doing here

Nami; I sent you a text saying we all decided to meet at your house, didn't you get it?

Jenny; I forgot to charge my cell last night so it died, I had to charge it, it still is

Nami; oh, well here we are

As she said that she decided to let herself in. I sighed and let everyone else in. they were surprised to find Luffy here but I told them what happened this morning, leaving out the falling part. As they all came in I saw what they were wearing. Nami was wearing an orange tub top with a blue mini skirt and white heels with her hair down. Usopp was wearing a white shirt underneath a blue opened up shirt, black pants and his usual big shows and head gear. Sanji was wearing a blue shirt with the words babe magnet on the back, which of course made me laugh a bit, black baggy pants and regular shoes, plus he was smoking a cigarette, I would have to remember to spray some Febreeze later. Robin was wearing a red tank top, blue mini shorts, and regular shoes. Chopper, of course he looked cute, wore a light blue shirt with a bird in the back, dark blue shorts, and his usual hat. Zoro was wearing a green opened up shirt, black pants that were torn up and regular shoes, plus he had his three earrings in. Franky wore a dark blue shirt with a golden star on the back and under it, it said SUPER, his usual speedos and sandals. Of course Brooke wore what he always wore.

Franky; sugaii, this place is clean

Jenny; I had to do chores and I finished not to long ago

Robin; well you did a nice job Jenny-san

Jenny; arigato Robin

Chopper sits down next to Luffy; so what are we going to do, since the café is closed?

Sanji; we could go to the beach

Nami; it's too hot today

Usopp; we could go to the arcade

Luffy; nah don't feel like it

Jenny; how about roller-skating

Silence

Franky; that's a great idea, there's one downtown, we can all take my car

Zoro; not a bad idea really

Brooke; it sounds fun

Luffy; then it's decided, let's go

Jenny; hey, anyone know where Vivi is

Nami; she said she was busy today

Jenny; oh, ok then, let's go

So we all left to go to the skating rink. Franky already brought his car, which was kinda big. It almost looked like a small bus but it wasn't. The ride there was kinda loud but I was getting use to it a little. I sat next to Luffy, Nami sat next to Sanji, Robin sat next to Zoro, Chopper sat next to Usopp, and Brooke had shot gun with Franky driving.

Jenny; so what's the roller rink like

Nami; we haven't actually been there in a while, but it's pretty cool

Luffy; I can't wait to go, it's gonna be so much fun

Robin; it's been a while since we all skated

Zoro; I remember how I had to teach Luffy how to skate

Sanji; he kept falling

Franky; oh yea I remember, that was funny

Luffy; no it wasn't, I kept falling on my face

Jenny; I remember my first time skating, all though it was ice skating and I fell face first and on my but a lot, and almost fell into the lake

Nami; ouch

Jenny; yea, I use to hate it until I actually got better at it

Brooke; yohohohoho, that sounds interesting

Usopp; it sounds painful then interesting

Chopper; I agree

Jenny; it is

Luffy laughs; what else crazy happened in your life

Jenny; I was being chased by dolphins

Everyone bursts out laughing

Nami; why

Jenny; I don't know, but it scared the hell out of me

Everyone keeps laughing


	7. Rollerskating

Luffy's P.O.V.

We were on our way to the skating rink. Everybody was talking and laughing in the car. Jenny was telling us stories about all of her adventures when she was young. They were interesting and funny. She was telling us how she was being chased by squirrels when she was 10. We were all bursting out laughing. I was holding my sides cuz they were hurting. I looked at her and she was laughing too. We all tried to calm down a little.

Franky; we're here!

Everyone; great

We all ran outside to find the skating rink. We ran inside, paid to get in, got our skates, and started skating. The music was blaring and everyone was having fun. Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Brooke, Jenny and me all skated while the others relaxed and talked about things. Usopp, Jenny, Chopper and me were skating together.

Usopp; hey guys why don't we have a race?

Luffy and Jenny; you're on

Chopper; I'll be the finish line *skates down to one end of the rink*

Usopp; first one down to Chopper wins

So we all raced. It was pretty cool. All three of us actually tied once in a while. That is until Jenny sped ahead and started skating backwards. She was actually in our way, blocking our view to where we were going, and when she moved we smacked into the center pole. She skated on to Chopper declaring her the winner. They both skated back towards us and Jenny was giggling while Chopper was looking us over to make sure we weren't hurt. When he was done we struggled getting up but when we did we looked at Jenny.

Both; that was so uncalled for

Jenny; it was a race, what could I do, not my fault you couldn't get past me

Chopper; she has a point

We both sat there trying to think of another excuse. We were both mad at her. I could tell by Usopp's face and I knew I was mad at her too. Chopper and her started to skate off. I watched Jenny as she started swaying her hips to the music. I couldn't keep my eyes away. I could feel my face heat up a little. I looked away quickly so Usopp wouldn't notice. I looked to my side and he was already gone. I looked ahead and he was with Jenny. I caught up with them and skated on Jenny's left side. They were forgiving each other. Jenny turned to me and apologized. I forgave her and we continued to talk. Just as we were talking Jenny slipped, she grabbed onto my shirt and I fell on top of her. When we looked at each other we both blushed.

Franky; MUGIWARA!!! *kicks Luffy in the stomach which sends him flying*

Luffy hits the wall; OOOWWW, what was that for

Franky; for being on top of Jenny

Jenny; aniki, it's ok it was an accident

Usopp; aniki, when did you start calling him that?

Franky; when I said it was ok, I'm her aniki and I'm protecting her, even from you mugiwara, don't try anything funny

Jenny; aniki it's okay, it was my fault I slipped and grabbed onto Luffy

Chopper rolls over to Luffy; are you ok Luffy

Luffy; yea I'm fine

I watched as Jenny an aniki fought for a little until Franky came over and apologized. I decided that I've had enough skating and went to go get a drink. I sat myself down on one of the bar seats as soon as I ordered a Pepsi. I looked over to where the others were sitting and they weren't there. I looked to the rink and they were all skating. I sighed a bit. It was turning out to be a crazy day. I was looking back to earlier today, the accident at Jenny's house. I blushed a bit at the thought of Jenny so close to me. We almost kissed. I then went back to my dream. It felt so real. I then remembered not being able to take my eyes off of Jenny when we were skating, her hips swinging back and forth to the rhythm. It was making me crazy. I was trying to figure out why I was having these feelings for her. They were new to me. I just then noticed someone sitting next to me. I looked over and it was Jenny. She was ordering a root beer, after she turned to look at me.

Jenny; sorry I got you in trouble

Luffy; it's ok, accidents happen

Jenny; yea but still, aniki didn't have to do that, it was uncalled for

Luffy; no really it's ok

I turned around and saw my Pepsi. I grabbed it and took a sip. I looked at her for a few seconds. We sat in silence. I was trying to think of something to talk about. I looked down at my cup for a second and took a sip. I looked at her while my head was still down. She was messing with her drink. I studied her, as if to memorize her once more. The top fit her figure nicely. It squeezed her waist showing her figure. Her Capri's fit her nicely too. They showed off her nice tan legs. I looked back up and saw her hair. It was spread nicely on her back. I noticed it was a little wavy. It shined in the neon lights. I looked at her face. She was playing with a piece of hair. I looked back down at my drink and took another sip. I looked back at her and she was looking at me.

Jenny; so tell me about yourself, I feel like I don't know that much about you

Luffy; ok, well, I'm 16 , a junior in high school, I play football, umm, I like to play video games, I'm not very good in school, I like adventures, I'm known as the class goof

Jenny giggles a bit

Luffy; all the girls like me for some reason, I love to eat, especially meat, and I love laying back and relaxing, oh and I have an older brother

Jenny; well a lot of that I already know but a few I didn't

Luffy; what about you, I mean, I know you like to draw, play basketball, traveled practically the whole world, are my age and sort of a tomboy

Jenny; hmm, well I don't just draw, I paint and color too, I love listening to music when I'm bored, I like playing video games, reading interesting books, and I'm a smart student, never failed once

Luffy; lucky, I always have a hard time concentrating in school, it's all boring

Jenny; not all of it, some of it is interesting

Luffy; to you maybe but not me, so what do you paint

Jenny; anything that interests me, I'm still not that good

Luffy; you kidding, if you can draw and color well then you have to be a pro at painting

Jenny blushes a little; no not really, I mess up and then I have to think of a new way to paint it

Luffy; that's gotta be tough

Jenny; yea, so it takes some skill to do it

We talked for a while until we went back skating. It was so much fun. We danced together on some of the songs and she laughed at how silly I was. The girls would take her away to dance with them but then she would come back and hang out and Usopp and Chopper would join us. We ate lunch their too. By the time we left it was 2:30. We all drove back home with Franky dropping us off at our houses. Franky dropped Jenny off at her house and I got off too. I could walk home since I didn't live that far away. Just around the corner really. I said goodbye and headed home.

I was thinking of what was happening to me on the way. I was so confused. I've been having weird things happening to me lately. New feelings that I've never felt before are starting to show up just now? It was making me mad, not knowing what they are, the dream, the incidents, everything having to do with Jenny. I would ask Ace if he knew anything at all. As soon as I got home I took off my shoes and went into the living room. I saw Ace passed out on the couch. Of course he would be, he's a couch potato. I looked at the TV and it was on. I turned it off and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a soda from the fridge and went into my room. I didn't bother turning on my radio so I just laid on my bed. I looked at my clock, it was 3:12. We had been gone for a while. I put my soda on my nightstand and went into my thoughts. Two minutes later my brother came in.

Ace; yo Luffy, I thought you wouldn't be home till later

Luffy; why do you think that

Ace; oh well I just thought

Luffy sits up; Ace can I ask you something

Ace; sure what is it?

Luffy; well, have you ever had feelings that you've never had before

Ace sits down next to Luffy; yea, once

Luffy; what do you call it

Ace; I never thought what it was myself really, which bugged the hell out of me

Luffy; so you just ignored it

Ace; kinda, but it would never go away

Luffy; did you ever figure out what it was

Ace; no not really, but they eventually went away, why are you asking anyway

Luffy; because I've been having these feelings and I have no clue what they are, it really annoys me that I can't figure it out and I've tried to ignore it but it always comes back

Ace; really, weird

Luffy; yeah *Rubs the back of his neck*

Ace; anyways we need to go shopping for food tomorrow, and the cars in the shop so we'll have to walk

Luffy; ok

After that he left. I laid back down and was in my thoughts again. I eventually fell asleep. I dreamed that I was in a big meadow just laying down in the grass, looking at the sky filled with clouds. It was relaxing.

Sorry that I've been out for a while. I'm kinda busy with sports and school. I'll probably have more time on Thanksgiving break though. I don't know. Oh and I'm thinking of having a new story put in. so wait and see. No bad comments please.


	8. A Peaceful Day

One Piece High Ch. 8

Jenny's P.O.V.

I just got back home from the skating rink. It was so much fun, and a little embarrassing. I went into the family room and jumped over the couch, landing on my butt. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. I skimmed a little till I couldn't find anything. I started heading up toward the extra room that was both the office and my art studio. I looked at one of my paintings that I finished a couple of days ago. It was a painting of a flower that I saw. It was a beautiful purple orchid. I touched the edge slightly and then looked at my finger. It seemed dry, but I checked the center, just barely touching it and it was dry too. I was proud of myself that I remembered to check it like that. I put my sheet over it so I could show it to my parents tomorrow. I then sat on the office chair and got on the computer to check my emails, nothing from grandma or the old man. I sighed in annoyance, I really was hoping for something from the old man.

I looked at the clock and it was almost 6:30. I got up, ran to the kitchen, and fixed something to eat. I sat down at the table and starting eating. I saw a magazine on the table and started reading it. It was a home magazine with the front pictures of families and rooms. I flipped through to the bedding section to look at the covers and the rooms. I memorized the ones that I liked and disliked till I was done eating. I cleaned my dishes then climbed the stairs to my room, taking the magazine with me. I tossed it on my bed, went into the hallway, grabbed a towel, and went to take a shower. I turned on my radio that I kept in there and blasted the music.

After I was done I rapped myself in the towel, turned off the radio, and went into my room. I finished drying myself off then put on some underwear. I dried my hair then threw the towel on the ground until my hair was dry enough. I looked threw my drawers and picked out a long purple shirt that had a panda face. It went down to the middle of my thighs and rode up a little but I didn't care really. It actually wasn't baggy, it hugged me quite well, but I would never go anywhere with just this on. Too many eyes would watch me. I picked up the towel and went to put it back on the rack in the bathroom. I then went back into my room and lay down on my bed. I looked at the magazine again, only this time looking through the whole thing. I noted the ones that I liked and disliked once more. It was around ten when I went to bed and I wasn't really that tired. I didn't have any weird dreams, I was just in my serine place. I was painting in my art room/office, I was painting the sunset. It was absolutely beautiful, especially to catch something like that.

By the time I woke up it was around 8:30. The light was shinning in from my curtains. I put my pillow over my head and groaned in annoyance. I heard a light knock on my door and removed the pillow.

Jenny; come in

Door opens

Luna; good morning hunny, want some breakfast?

Jenny; sure

I got up and we both ran down the stairs. I saw my dad sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper. I sat across from him and he put down his coffee.

Nara; hahaha ooohhh Garfield, you can't eat it while it's still really hot

Of course he's reading the comics. He always reads them then lets me read it. I looked at my mom and she just rolled her eyes. She put down my coffee and some cream and sugar. I poured in the cream and a couple of packets of sugar. I stirred it all in and took a sip. It was so good. I smiled at my mom and she put down my breakfast. It looked so good. It was scrambled eggs with a side of bacon and sausage with two giant cinnamon rolls. I licked my lips as I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into those cinnamon rolls. I thanked my mom and started eating.

Nara; ohoho, silly dog

Jenny; dad why do you always read the comics, you're an adult not seven

Nara; because there funny

I just rolled my eyes. I always wonder how my dad can be so serious in an office when he's always like this. I took a bite of my cinnamon rolls and loved how the icing just melted into my mouth. As soon as I finished eating I washed my dishes and put them in the dish washer. I instantly looked at my parents with anxious eyes. I was excited.

Jenny; so what are we going to do today

Luna; Well your father is going to teach you how to drive so you can start driving yourself places

Nara; and to help with errends

My mom elbowed my dad in the arm and he rubbed the spot. I rolled my eyes.

Luna; then I thought we could go to the mall, then have a nice picnic at the park, then we'll go get your license, and if we ave time, go out for pizza

I smiled. It's been a while since we all had a good time together.

Jenny; that sounds great, oh by the way, I finished my painting!

Nara; really, can we see it?

Jenny; later, right now I'm going to get ready

I got up and raced up stairs. I first went to brush my teeth, floss, and gargle with mouth wash. I then walked into my room and opened my drawer. I threw a bra onto my bed and looked to see what else I would wear. I looked out my window. It didn't look like it was going to rain which was good. I decided to wear a black shirt with the words South Pole in bright blue on the front and blue capris. I changed into it and sat down at my desk and started brushing my hair. I put it into a high pony tail and then ran down stairs with a pair of socks in my hand. i grabbed my shoes from the living room and put on my socks and shoes. I looked to see my dad at the fromt door with the car keys in his hands. I ran upstairs, grabbed my cell, then ran back down again.

Jenny; ready

Nara; good, now let's go

I smiled and we started heading out. It was actually pretty easy driving. I guess watching them drive helped me a lot. After we were done we drove back and picked up my mom. She sat in the back while I drove us to the mall. It was exciting. I parked in the parking lot that was closest to the mall and we started heading inside. When we got in there was a whole bunch of people already here. I looked at my mom and she pulled me into the first store she saw. She took me to the girl section and started looking threw some shirts. I looked around too. I started looking through the shorts and pants. I held up a pair that was my size. It was kinda torn and had holes but it was made like that. I walked over to my mom and she had shirts, and skirts, and mini shorts in her hands. I told her to put this skirts back and she did. We went towards the dressing rooms and i took the clothes. I went into one of the large changing rooms and picked out a t-shirt and shorts. As soon as I was done trying them on and showing my parents I decided the ones that I liked at the others I had my parents put back. We paid for them and continued our search. My dad bought a couple of things while my mom made me try on all these clothes. I ended up taking home ten bags full of bracelets and clothes and some more hair ties. I drove us back home and we put the bags in our rooms while my mom made a picnic basket. I looked at the clock and it was already past twelve. I heard my phone go off. I looked at the caller ID and it was Nami.

Jenny; hey Nami, what's up

Nami; nothing much, I was just bored and decided to call you

Jenny; well I can't talk very long, me and my parents are gonna go have a picnic in the park

Nami; cool, well then I'll see you tomorow ok

Jenny; ok, bye Nami

Nami; bye

I hung up and went downstairs. I looked into the kitchen and saw my mom putting food in a picnic basket and my dad putting in plates and plastic silverwear. My mom looked up and saw me.

Luna; hunny can you go get a blanket from the closet and the umbrella from the garage?

Jenny; sure mom

i walked towards the hall closet and got out a big blanket. I put it on the table and my mom packed it. I then started heading towards the garage. I turned on the light and saw the umbrella next to a couple of boxes. I grabbed it and left. I went into the kitchen and they weren't in there so I left to go to the car. They were outside waiting for me. My dad grabbed the umbrella and put it in the back and handed me the car keys. I got in the drivers seat and started the car. I then drove us to the park. It felt nice today. We got our stuff and started looking for a spot. We actually found a nice spot near the tree but there wasn't any shade so we put up the umbrella. We started eating the sandwhiches that my mom made, then the grapes. My dad pulled out a frisbee and we started playing for a little while my mom read a book. After we packed up and went to drop off everything. Then my dad took me to get my license.

Nara; I can't believe my little girl is getting her license

Jenny; dad, I'm not your little girl, and please don't start crying

Nara; ok I'll try

Silence

Nara cries; I can't help it

Jenny groans

After my dad finally calmed down we went inside and I took my test, got my picture, and got my picture taken. I was sooooo happy. By the time we got home it was around five. It was a long line so that's one reason. My mom decided to order pizza and have a movie night. I decided to go up, shower, put on a long baggy shirt and some sweat pants, and I ran back down stairs. I went to help my parents pick out a movie. By the time we picked out a movie, which was Hancock, the pizza got here. We got some sodas from the fridge and started the movie. It was ok, my mom sorta jumped a couple of times, so did my dad. As soon as it was over I washed my dishes, said goodnight to my parents, and went to bed. It was so much fun.

I wake up only to hear my alarm clock go off. I groan and turn. It's seven. I just remembered it's Monday. I got up and went downstairs to find my parents eating breakfast.

Luna; good morning my little driver, how are you this morning

Jenny; I'm ok, a little tired

Luna; nothing a little coffee can't do

Jenny; oohh coffee sounds great right now

Luna hands Jenny her coffee; so do you have basketball practice today?

Jenny; yea, why?

Luna; oh nothing, but can you come home right after practice?

Jenny; sure, I guess

Luna; ok, well then that's all, do you want anything

Jenny; nah, I'm not that hungry, I'm just going to grab a granola bar probably, I'm going to go get ready

Luna; ok hunny

After that I left, bringing my coffee with me. I walked upstairs and into my room, putting my coffe on my dresser and looking through my drawers. I threw a bra on my bed and continued to search for more clothes. I decided to wear one of my new clothes which was a white shirt with a dragon symbol on the back and my new dark blue mini shorts. I packed my back pack with my books and my gym clothes, put my socks and shoes on, and ran downstairs. I grabbed my cellphone from the table, a granola bar, and my wallet before saying bye to my parents and heading out. When I reached school I went to my locker and put my books in my locker. I took out my cellphone to see what time it was and it was 8:05. I had time so I went towards the girls locker rooms and put my clothes in my gym locker. After I went to go see if any of my friends were here. I went back to my locker to see if Luffy was here, he was.

Jenny; hey Luffy

Luffy; hey Jen, what's up?

Jenny; nothing much, you?

Luffy; eh, I'm okay I guess, so how was your day yesterday

Jenny; it was so much fun, I spent the whole day with my family and I got my license

Luffy; really, cool let me see

Jenny; it's in my wallet, I'll show you at lunch time, right now I kinda want to get to class

Luffy; ok, then let's go

We continued talking on the way to class. When we got there I saw Nami, but Vivi wasn't there.

Jenny; hey Nami, where's Vivi?

Nami; hey Jenny, hey Luffy, you didn't hear?

Luffy; about what

Nami; Vivi's dad switched her to a boarding school, he feels like she didn't get the right education for her here, since she does want to take his place as mayor

Jenny; oh really, that's weird

Luffy; yea, that stinks

Nami; yea, but she's gonna try and visit anytime she can

Jenny; cool

Nami; hey is that a new outfit

Jenny sits in front of Nami; it is, I went to the mall with my parents and my mom got me all new clothes

Nami; they look nice

I talked to Nami for a while, until people started coming in and I had to move when it was time for everyone to take there seats. I went to sit in the back by Luffy. I looked down at my notbook and opened it to the first page. It was covered in doodles. I turned to the next page and it had a couple of notes but the bottom had doodles. I looked through a few more pages, they all had doodles on them, until I came to a blank page. I had my math book by my notebook and looked at it for a little. It was all too easy for me. I sighed and looked out the window. It looked like it was going to be sunny all day, but you would never know. I looked forward just in time to hear my teacher call my name. I said I was here and then looked down. I picked up my mechanical pencil and started doodling some flowers on the corner of my page.

Teacher; Jennifer

Jenny; hm, yes sir

Teacher; can you please tell us the answer for this problem

I looked at the problem for a few seconds. It was easy.

Jenny; the answer is three squared

Teacher; that is correct *mumbles* I could've sworn she wasn't paying attention

I rolled my eyes and went back to my doodling. Math was kinda interesting but it was never hard for me. My favorite subject is art. I was wondering what we would be doing today.


	9. Just Another Monday

Luffy's P.O.V.

I was in the middle of math class. I was sooooo bored. I layed my head down on my desk and looked over towards Jenny. She was starring at the board and taking notes. I watched her for a little while until my eye lids felt heavy. I ended up falling asleep in class. I woke up to someone shaking me. I open my eys and look to see Jenny.

Jenny; Luffy, wake up, class is over

I got up, stretched out my back, and let out a long yawn. We left as soon as I grabbed my books. We stopped by our lockers on the way to get our books and walked to our history class. The walk was quiet. I glanced at her once in a while but she didn't really look. By the time we got to our class people were already in their seats. I saw Sanji and he was leaning back in his seat. Jenny and I went over to him. I sat in my seat and she sat on my desk. We all talked until Robin came in and started class. We watched another documentary and I slept right through it. I woke up just in time for the end credits. Robin didn't bother to ask questions this time since she didn't have enough time. Jenny and me left and started heading towards our lockers to get our books for our next class. I let out another yawn and looked at Jenny again. She was looking back at me.

Jenny; tired today Luffy?

Luffy; a little, today just feels boring

Jenny; that's Monday for ya, worst day of the week

Luffy; I guess

After that we kept walking in silence. When we got to our lockers Angie was there. She looked our way and smiled.

Luffy; hey Angie, what are you doing here?

Angie; I just wanted to walk with you guys to class today, if you don't mind?

Jenny; sure, let us just get our books and we can go

So we got our books and were on our way. Angie talked the whole way, man was she a talker. I dropped them off at their class and went towards mine. It was only a few doors down anyways. As soon as I got in I took my seat in the back by the window. I gazed outside for a while until I heard the sound of a chair sliding against the floor right next to me. I looked over and it was Lola. She was looking at me and smiled.

Lola; hi Luffy-kun

I glared at her then looked back out the window. I didn't like Lola, not after what she did to me and my friends. She pulled a nasty prank on Nami, started terrible rumors on Vivi, gave Usopp an attomic wedgie for the first two weeks of freshmen year, had Sanji take the blame for something he didn't do, stole Zoro's clothes and replaced them with a dress, and she tricked me into doing her dirty work. Not to mention she's pulled the worst pranks on the principal, Chopper, and every teacher in this school, plus she picks on everyone but her followers. She's the worst.

Lola; aaww, are you still mad at me for hurting your wittle fwiend

I didn't bother looking at her . I just kept starring outside of the window. I heard her chuckle and looked at her. I was surprised when I saw that she scooted her chair and desk close to were it was connected. She was holding her head up with her right hand. I used my foot to push her desk away from mine as far as I could reach. She looked at me like she was dissapointed. That look soon washed away and she gave me a sour look then turned her head towards the front board. I continued to look outside and saw some people gathering in the court yard. I looked around and saw Angie. At first I didn't think it was anything but then I saw Jenny and new it was the art class. I watched as they put up some stuff. I looked to the front and saw an older man who I thought would be the teacher. I watched him move around as if he was getting excited. I looked back at Jenny and her and Angie were whispering to each other and what looked like giggling. I couldn't help but smile as I saw Jenny giggle.

Teacher; Monkey D. Luffy

Luffy; huh

Teacher;...nothing I was just taking roll call, but do feel free to join us in class once again

Students start chuckling

I glared at everyone then went back to watching the art class. I ended up watching them till the bell rang. I looked up at the teacher.

Teacher; ok, no homework this week, but tomorow we are watching a movie, you may go now

I took one last peek outside and most of them were already gone. I grabbed my books and walked to the art classroom. As soon as I got to the door I leaned next to the door until I saw Angie and Jenny. As soon as they came out the door Jenny turned and saw me. She smiled at me.

Jenny; hey Luffy, ready to go eat?

Luffy; you bet, I'm starving

So all three of us started walking towards the cafeteria. Angie talked the whole way again. We did stop by our lockers to drop off our books and either grab our lunch or grab our wallets. We started heading back towards the cafeteria. Once we got into the cafeteria Jenny and me went to go buy our lunches. She showed me her license and she looked nice. Her hair was done and a couple of strands were in her face and she had a normal smile on.

Luffy; your lucky, Ace doesn't want me to drive yet, he thinks I'm not mature enough

Jenny; I actually agree about the lack of maturity, but it's really funny

Luffy; I can be mature

Jenny giggles; sure you can Luffy

I looked at her and she laughed. I rolled my eyes and we continued to wait in line for our lunch. We went to sit with everyone at our usual spot. We sat down and Jenny showed everyone her license. Nami showed us hers and so did Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro. I sunk my head a little as I felt a little left out. Jenny patted me on my back.

Jenny; don't worry Luffy, you'll get your license eventually

I smiled as Jenny tried to cheer me up. I continued eating and stealing other peoples food. We all laughed as Usopp tried to fight me to get back his food. Nami stabbed my hand with a fork as I tried to grab her food. I blew on it a little and I heard Jenny laughing. Everyone started laughing soon after and I couldn't help but laugh. We all talked about what we were gonna do this week but couldn't make up our mind. We finally decided that we were gonna hang at Franky's house. Franky had to leave to go get ready for gym and we said bye. As soon as the bell rang we all left and Usopp, Jenny, Angie and me all went towards the locker rooms. Usopp was telling us some of his stories along the way and Jenny kept trying to disprove him. By the time we all got to the dressing rooms we split up and met inside the gym. We were gonna play dodgeball.

Angie; oh no, I hate I really hate dodgeball, especially up against Lola and her sisters, they're really rough

Jenny; eh, how tough can that be, I mean it wasn't that hard to beat Lola so it should be easy

Luffy; well, last time we played dodgeball she had about five people go to the hospital

Usopp; yea, and about two of them were in a full body cast for a couple of months

Jenny; wow, but they're still no match for me

Angie; why are you so confident that you're gonna beat them?

Jenny; because I know that I'm stronger then her

Usopp; well let's just hope that no one gets hurt

After Usopp said that I heard the whistle blow.

Franky; alright everyone, I'm going to pick the captains, this is probably a bad idea, but Lola your captain of one team

Lola; of course

Franky; and the other captain is Jenny

Jenny; cool

Franky; ok, now pick your teams and let's get on with it

So Jenny and Lola picked teams. Usopp, Angie and me were on Jenny's team and Lola's sisters were on Lolas team. We each had ten people on our team, and it was sort of an even match. Wonder how much fun this'll be.


	10. Dodge Brawl!

As everyone got ready for, what might be, the biggest brawl ever, everyone was both scared and excited. Everyone new that Lola was the ultimate champ at this game. Lola and her sisters were practically un-stoppable. That is until Jenny came along and beat Lola at boxing. Now it was Lola's favorite game, dodgeball, and she was sure that she would win with her sisters with her. It was almost time for the match and Lola and them were devising a plan while Jenny and the others were just stretching. Jenny was talking with her friends and Angie was frightened.

Jenny; what's wrong Angie?

Angie; I'm just really scared, I mean, have you seen Lola and her sisters throw a ball?

Usopp; yea, it goes by lightning fast!

Luffy; well I'm not scared of them

Usopp; that's cuz you were always on their team

Jenny; you were?

Luffy; I guess, I never liked it since they always bossed me around

Angie; yea, I think they needed him for muscle or something

Jenny; pffft, I think we can take them

Franky; ok everyone, to your places, on the whistle you will go for the balls

Luffy; yosh let's do this

Jenny; yeah we can totally do this, since we have some strength on our side, so let's do this *turns around towards everyone* right everybody!!

Everyone was all the way by the wall.

Everyone; go get 'em Jenny-sama

Luffy; why are you guys over there?

Ussop and Angie; go get 'em guys

Jenny; why are you with them

Lola laughs; this is your team, what a bunch of wimps!!!

All three start laughing

Jenny; shutup ok, we're still gonna win!

Lola; yea right

Jenny turns around; and you guys get your asses over here now!

Everyone goes over by Jenny.

Jenny; that's more like it, now let's do this, Angie you stay behind me ok?

Angie; ok

Franky, ok, ready, set *blows whistle*

As soon as they heard the whistle everyone ran to grab a ball. Jenny and Luffy were able to grab one and so were Lola and her sisters. They started pelting each other with balls, but neither one got hit. The only people who weren't getting hit was Usopp, Luffy, Jenny, Angie, Lola, Lena and Lucy. Everyone else was getting hit until it was just those seven.

Usopp; face it Lola, their's four of us and three of you

Lena; blah blah blah, shutup Pinocchio

Angie; hey don't talk to Usopp-san like that

Lucy; you too baby face

Lola; why don't you guys give up, we have the strenght advantage

Jenny; on account that I beat you before I don't think so

Lola; SHUTUP!!! That was just a mistake, but I'll beat you in this and regain my title

Jenny; I doubt that, I really, really doubt that

Lola; grrr, shutup, come on girls, attack Hinani!

All three throw their dodge balls at Jenny and Jenny dodges all of them. Apparently one bounced back and headed towards the back of Jenny's head. Angie saw this and pushed Jenny out of the way and Angie got hit in the back.

Jenny; Angie!

Jenny runs over to Angies side.

Jenny; Angie are you all right?

Angie coughs; what happened?

Jenny; you got hit with a ball

Angie;...so I'm out?

Jenny; yea

Angie; oh, sorry I couldn't help

Jenny helps her up; you helped plenty

Angie walked slowly towards the benches and sat down. Some girls surrounded her and made sure she was ok. Jenny looked at Lola and glared at her.

Jenny; you'll pay for that

Lola; yea sure whatever, let's just get this over with

So they started attacking again. A couple of balls were coming towards Luffy and he grabbed the closest thing closest to him...Usopp. He got hit in the face.

Usopp; why did you do that Luffy!

Luffy; they were attacking me so I used you as a shield

Usopp; who would use someone else as a shield!

Lena; an oppening *throws a ball at Luffy*

Luffy once again used Usopp as a shield and it hit him...well...were the sun don't shine.

Jenny; ouch

Usopp;w-why...why...?

Franky blows his whistle; time out, someone go get Chopper, quickly, and someone help Usopp

Usopp; doctor...doctor

Since Luffy was the closest he helped Usopp up and towards the benches. He dropped him on the bench and Usopp hit his head pretty hard and he instantly became unconscious.

Angie; Usopp-sama

Luffy; oops sorry

Angie; Luffy-san you need to be more careful

Chopper; I'm here, what happened

Luffy; Usopp got hit in the sack by a dodgeball

Chopper shivers; just thinking of it hurts

Luffy; I know right

Angie whispers to Jenny; what do they mean

Jenny pats Angie's shoulder; we'll never understand since we're girls, by the way how's your back

Angie; it's fine, just a little sore, I'm gonna take a nice, hot bath when I get home to relax

Jenny; that sounds so nice, but I have practice after

Lola; can we please get back to the game

Franky; in a second, just relax

Lola; no, not until I have Jenny begging for mercy...YOU HERE ME JENNY, I'M GONNA MAKE YOU CRY AND BEG FOR MERCY!!!

Jenny; will he be ok Chopper *if you can't tell, she's not paying attention to Lola*

Lola;...oy pay attention when someone's talking to you

Chopper; I think so, he'll have to lay down the rest of gym, we just need to keep this ice pac on him and he'll be fine

Lola;...oy

Jenny; anyway Luffy, be more careful, now come on I need to tell you something

Lola; oy!

Luffy; ok

Lola; OY PAY ATTENTION I'M TRYING TO MAKE YOU SCARED!!!

Lena; calm down nee-chan, she's not going to listen to you

Lola; udesai I'll make her pay attention

While Lola's sisters tried to calm her down Luffy and Jenny went into a corner to talk.

Jenny; ok Luffy this is what we're going to do...aim for Lola since she's the strongest out of the three, then when she's out we go for her sisters...got it

Luffy; got it

Jenny; ok now what did I just say

Luffy; attack all of them at once

Jenny; no, I said attack Lola

Luffy; right, you'll attack Lola while I get her sisters

Jenny; no both of us try to get Lola then attack her sisters

Luffy; ok, we'll attack Lola

Jenny; ok good, now let's go

Franky; ok both teams to your positions

Both teams go to their positions.

Franky; ok, now let's begin *blows whistle*

Both teams ran up to grab some of the balls. Each of them were able to grab one ball. Luffy decided to throw the ball but not at Lola, he aimed it at Lucy and she got hit in the stomach.

Jenny runs over to Luffy and hits him on the head.

Luffy; why did you hit me!

Jenny; because we had an agreement you idiot!!!

Luffy; what agreement?

Lena; opening *throws the ball towards Jenny*

Jenny grabs ball; don't throw things at me while I'm talking to someone!!!*Jenny throws ball back at Lena and she gets hit*

Franky; double out on Lena

Lena walked out hanging her head low.

Lena; sorry nee-chan

Lola; it's ok Lena, you saw an opening and took it

Lena smiles; you hear that Lucy nee-chan complimented me!

Lucy; I heard I heard

Jenny thinking; wonder what she ment by that

Lola; get your head back in the game Hinani

Jenny; whatever, let's get this over with

And so the battle raged on. With Luffy on Jenny's side Lola could barely dodge the balls. She new she had to take Luffy out before she took out Jenny. So she threw all her balls at him but he would easily dodge them. As both of them were getting ready to throw it at Lola she saw this chance to throw it at one of them. Instead at throwing it at Luffy her hand slipped and went straight towards Jenny. She slightly smiled as it was heading straight towards her face. Luffy pushed her away and it hit him in the throat. Jenny went sliding across the court. As soon as she stopped she sat up and saw Luffy laying on the floor gasping for air and coughing. She ran over to him and sit by him.

Jenny; Luffy, are you ok?

Luffy coughs; I think so, I just got hit in the throut

Chopper runs over; come on Luffy, let's get you to the benches

Luffy got up and started walking towards the bench while holding his neck while coughing and gasping for air. Jenny watched then glared at Lola. She looked back dissapointed.

Lola; aaawww I was hoping it would hit you in the face

Jenny; you're such an ass you know that, you don't care for anyone but yourself

Lola; so

Jenny; so you know how much that could ruin your life!

Lola; no, I don't care if it ruins my life

Franky; back to the game girls

The girls weren't paying attention to him, they were both glaring at each other. You could feel the anger between them rising as they stared down one another. Everyone shivered at how frightening it was, almost as if they were getting ready to kill one another. They stared at each other for a while until they realized that they were in the middle of a game. Jenny made her move first by throwing the ball that was already in her hand. She threw it fast too, but Lola was able to dodge it. She grabbed a ball and matched Jenny's speed, but she easily dodged it. It went on like this for several minutes. Sometimes people had to duck because balls were usually thrown their way. As this war kept going on the both of them paused for a breath. They each were holding a ball, their were no more since they were out of bounds.

Lola; ready to be defeated?

Jenny; depends are you?

They both started staring each other down until they both made their move. The balls were coming at each other and neither one of them had enough time to move. Their was a moment of silence as each team wanted to know who won. All you could hear was the balls flying threw the air. As Lola was about to grab Jenny's ball Jenny grabbed Lola's ball and threw it back at her with all her might, hitting her ball which hit Lola's stomach, sending her backwards, hitting the wall. Lola's arms were at her side and she was gasping for air.

Franky blows his whistle; Jenny's team wins!

Jenny's team shot up and rejoiced. Everyone went towards Jenny and Luffy put her on his shoulders, everyone shouted Jenny's name and her victory. As soon as Luffy put her down she looked over towards Lola and saw her arms wrapped around her stomach with her sisters trying to cheer her up. She walked over towards Lola and stopped in front of her.

Lola; what, you going to brag

Jenny; no I'm not selfish like you, but I am going to tell you this, bother me or my friends again and I'll kick your ass

Usopp; you tell her Jenny

Lola; yeah right, you just got lucky again, so just leave me alone

Lena and Lucy helped their sisters up and took her to the infermary. Chopper stopped in front of her, congratulated her, and followed them to take care of Lola. Shortly after the bell rang and everyone started leaving. Usopp, Jenny, and Luffy went to their last two classes then went towards practice. Jenny told them she wouldn't meet them at the mall that day since her parents wanted her for something after practice and they understood. So really, the rest of the school day was very, very peaceful.


	11. Game Night

Jenny just finished basketball practice and was changing in the girls locker room when her cell phone went off. It was her mom reminding her to come home after practice. She rolled her eyes, as if she couldn't forget, she was curious why she had to be home after practice. As she left the locker rooms she went to her locker and saw Luffy their. She wondered why he was their, Monday practices ended about thirty minutes early then he did. She walked up to him and he spotted her. When he smiled at her Jenny could've sworn her heart jumped. She thoght it was nothing and pushed it out of her head.

Jenny; hey Luffy, aren't you supposed to be at practice?

Luffy; practice ended early today on account of the game tomorow, are you coming?

Jenny; sure, I'll ask Nami if I can sit with her and the other cheerleaders so I can get a better view

Luffy; cool!

They continued to chat and even ended up walking home together. They were talking about what was happening when they didn't have classes together, which was only one class. Jenny talked about her crazy art teacher and Luffy didn't really talk about much in his class. Jenny felt sorry for him as she tried to imagine him alone in his class. She would've been extremely bored and doodled on her notebook as she always did when she was bored. As soon as they got to Jenny's house Luna and Nara, Jenny's parents, were outside waiting for their daughter. She said bye to Luffy and walked over to her parents.

Jenny; what's going on?

Luna; well we were so excited that you got your license that we got you a gift

Nara; I still think we could've gotten her something else

Luna elbows him in the gut and Nara rubs his side.

Jenny; well where is it?

Luna; ok close your eyes

Jenny immidiatly covered her eyes. She was excited about her gift. She was thinking of something nice like her own laptop, or some more coloring pencils or paints for when she drew or painted.

Luna; ok, open your eyes

Jenny removed her hands and her jaw instantly dropped. What was in front of her was a dark blue BMW convertable. Now most teenage girls would've screamed their brains out, but Jenny just stood their with her jaw on the floor, looking amazed. Her parents were happy because they knew that was a good sign.

Luna; do you like it hunny?

Jenny; like it, I love it!

Nara mumbled; you better like it

Luna elbowed him again; I'm glad

Jenny ran over and gave her parents a huge hug then went inside to throw her bag in the living room then go for a spin. She was trying to figure out were to go. She then heard her phone go off. She took it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Usopp.

Jenny; hey usopp, what's up?

Usopp; hey I just wanted to call and tell you that we're going to the mall to grab some smoothies, wanna come

Jenny; sure, meet you guys their, bye

She hung up and put her phone back into her pocket. She turned to her parents once more and watched her mom elbow her dad. She head her whisper something to him but couldn't tell what. Nara started digging into his pockets and took out a pair of car keys. He handed them to her and she grabbed them. She didn't bother opening the door but decided to jump over and into it. She waved goodbye to her parents, started the engine, and drove to the mall.

Nara; my baby is growing up so fast *starts crying*

Luna pats him on the shoulder; I know I know

Jenny chuckled as she saw the last of that. She turned the radio on and started mouthing the words to a song. As she got to the mall she parked as close to the entrance as she could and locked the car. She put the keys in her pocket and started walking inside and towards the smoothie shop. She looked around and saw Nami, Usopp, Sanji and Chopper over at a table. She ordered a Mango twist then went to sit down with her friends.

Nami; you got here kind of quick

Usopp; yea since you live clost to Luffy you wouldn't have been here till later

Jenny; yea well, I got a ride

Sanji; did your parents drop you off or something

Jenny; nope

Chopper; did you bike here?

Jenny; nope?

Nami; well then how did you get here?

Jenny; my parents got me a car today

Nami; no way!

Jenny; mhm

Usopp; lucky, what kind?

Jenny; BMW convertable

Chopper; cool

Nami; yea, now maybe you can pick us up to go shopping

Jenny; I'll think about it

Franky; hey everyone, sorry I'm late, I had to stay and put away some equipment

Sanji; it's ok, most of us just got here

Chopper; Jenny got a new car

Franky; cool, now maybe you can drive these lazy people places when we go out

Jenny giggles; maybe

So they all hung out, since Robin came with Franky they didn't worry about her, Luff couldn't come because his brother made him stay home and do dishes, and Zoro didn't come because he had a lot of homework. They were their for about a half hour until they had to leave. Jenny drove home and parked her car in the garage, that use to only have one but now had two. She closed the garage door and went upstairs to her room were she did some homework. She ate dinner with her parents, they ate lasagna, and they played a couple of board games after. Jenny remembered she had to show her parents her paintings and she did. They hung it up in their bedroom and went back to playing some more board games. By the time they were done it was almost eleven. They all said goodnight and went to sleep.

When Jenny woke up she heard thumping on her window. She got up and walked towards it. She pushed away the curtains and saw that it was raining. She closed her curtains again and walked down stairs. Her parents were still their and her mom was making some breakfast. Luna asked Jenny if she wanted anything and she said no. Jenny decided to make some cereal and some coffee since she wanted to drive to school. She didn;t mind the rain but she would be soaked. She told her parents that she was going to go to hter friends football game and they said to bring an umbrella just incase. As soon as she was done with her breakfast her mom took her dishes and she went to get ready. She wore a black shirt with a white skull with a bow on the front, black mini shorts, and her new etnies, she also put her hair up in a low ponytail. She grabbed her umbrella, bookbag, a jacket, her cellphone, and her car keys. She waved goodbye to her parents and went into the garage. She put the top up and opened the garage door. She threw her umbrella in her trunk and her jacket and backpack in the passenger seat. She put her cell phone in the cup holder and drove to school.

As soon as she got to the school she found Franky's car and parked next to his. She ran through the parking lot and through the double doors of the school. She tied her jacket around her waist and carried her backpack on her right arm. She walked towards her locker and put her stuff in their but her math book and notebook. She set her cellphone on vibrate and put it in her front pocket. As she closed her locker she looked over and saw Luffy. His jacket was soaked and it looked like he was running against the rain.

Luffy; hey Jenny

Jenny; hey Luffy, have a nice shower? *giggles*

Luffy chuckles; no not really *takes off jacket* so what did your parents want?

Jenny; you won't believe what they got me

Luffy; what is it dog?

Jenny; no, they got me a car

Luffy; that's cool

Jenny; yea i drove it to school today

Luffy; so that's why you look dry, lucky

Jenny laughs; sorry about that

Luffy; it's ok

Luffy took off his jacket and Jenny saw he was wearing his football jersey. It was black and his numbers were white. He was number 01. She looked at his baggy blue pants and the bottom of his pants were soaked, a long with his shoes. She felt a little sorry for him but brushed it off. The next thing they heard was a loud slam. Usopp came running over.

Luffy; hey Usopp, what's up?

Usopp; it's Lola and her sisters, and they looked really pissed

Jenny; aaawww come on, school hasn't even started and she already wants to fight?

Luffy; what are you going to do?

Jenny; nothing, I don't want to fight right now, let's just get to class

When they were on their way to class they say Lola and her sisters. No wonder they looked pissed, they were completely soaked from head to toe. Jenny tried her best not to laugh and Luffy chuckled a little. They continued to class when they turned the corner. When they got into class they saw Nami and went to go talk to her.

Jenny; hey Nami

Nami; hey guys, you ready for the big game tonight Luffy?

Luffy; you bet, we're going to beat the crap out of them

Jenny; by the way Nami I was wondering if I could sit with you and the other cheerleaders

Nami; sure, you can help us cheer

Jenny; maybe, were is the game anyway

Luffy; Ridgeway

Nami; I heard they got a stronger wall

Luffy; yea but we'll beat them definetly, when's your first game Jenny?

Jenny; not till next week, coach is working our asses off, I'm kind of sore from yesterday

Nami; do you have practice today?

Jenny; no, not until tomorow

Luffy; cool, so that means we can hang a little before the game

They continued to talk until the teacher came in. The day went out pretty normal, they didn't really do much in gym, just another course, but not a running course, they type of course where their's weights and stuff. Jenny did it with Luffy, Usopp and Angie. Turns out Angie was a cheerleader so it would be a lot more fun with her their. After school was over Franky called Luffy into the boys locker room to tell him he had to get another ride since he was full. He came back out to his locker scratching the back of his head, trying to figure out who could take him. Nami was going with the rest of the cheerleaders, so was Angie, Brooke was going with Franky and so was Chopper and Sanji, Zoro had kendo club, and all that was left was Jenny. He looked over and she was putting her books in her backpack.

Luffy; hey Jenny can you do me a favor

Jenny; sure

Luffy; can you take me to my game?

Jenny; yea, that's fine, just let me grab something from the girls locker room and we can leave

Luffy; cool, where did you park?

Jenny; by aniki, it's the dark blue one

Luffy smiled and left with his backpack. He went over to where aniki parked and saw the car. It was pretty cool. He leaned against it and waited for Jenny. He watched kids starting to leave and heading towards the game, well most of them. A couple minutes later he saw Jenny and watched as she took something out of her pocket. He heard a sound come from the car and realized she unlocked the car. He got into the passenger side and put his seat back some. He threw his backpack in the back and waited for Jenny. He watched as Jenny climbed into the drivers seat and throw her backpack in the back. She buckled up and so did Luffy. She turned the car on and they drove off. The good thing was it started raining after second period so Luffy was kind of hoping that the fields weren't muddy. He didn't mind but his brother did when he did his laundry. He would always complain on how some of his other clothes got muddy and junk. It really annoyed him hearing his brother complain.

The ride was sort of quiet. They were listening to music and sometimes Luffy would sing to it, which would make Jenny giggle as she heard his singing. He just looked at her questioningly then started singing again. Sometimes they would sing together then laugh at how ridiculous they sounded. During commercials they would start acting silly. All the while Luffy felt that feeling again, the feeling he couldn't tell, and Jenny felt her heart skip once in a while. As soon as they got their Jenny found a parking spot that was in front of the fields. When they got out of the car they were both laughing and finishing a song that was playing. They calmed down when they split up. Jenny went towards the cheerleaders and Luffy went into the locker rooms. He said hi to everybody and put his gear on.

When Jenny went to sit with her teams cheerleaders she didn't see Nami or Angie. She was only sitting down for a few seconds until she heard someone behind her and it was Nami and Angie.

Nami; have a nice ride with Luffy?

Jenny; yea it was funny, how did you know he rode with me?

Angie; we sort of saw you two get out of your car singing and laughing

Nami; you two almost looked like a couple, is their something going on between you two that I don't know about?

At that moment all of the cheerleaders surrounded Jenny.

Jenny; their's nothing going on between me and Luffy ok, we were just messing around you know, just acting silly

Nami; mhm, yea we'll talk about this later

Angie just nodded her head and Jenny just sighed. She watched the cheerleaders stretch a little and watched people sit in the stands. She saw Sanji and Brooke and waved to them. She didn't see Chopper till he came towards her with a first aid kit and sat next to her. She talked to him for a little until the game started. Nami gave her a visor with our schools name on it and a huge blue megaphone with Cyborgs in yellow on both sides.

Nami; as long as your down here you might as well help get the crowd cheering

Jenny; sure, it'll be fun

As soon as the game started the cheerleaders did a couple of cheers then cheered on the boys. I helped out a little too but I didn't do much. a couple of people got hurt but it wasn't so bad as a broken arm. A couple had sprained their ankle or took a hard fall and needed to sit out for a little. She was amazed at how tough the sport was and Luffy did it as if it was nothing. She mostly kept her eyes on him, which she questioned why? She just shrugged and went back to watching the cheerleaders get the crowd pumped up. She could hear Sanji being perverted and laughed at how stupid he was being. When it was half time the boys sat around their bench and the girls went out to do a routine.

Nami; come with me, we're going to need you*grabs her arm and drags her along*

Jenny; wait but what am I supposed to do?

Nami; you'll know

So she watched the girls do a dance then form a pyramid, but there wasn't anyone on top, that's when she knew she had to be the tip. She groaned and climbed up.

Nami; now just make something up

Jenny; GIVE ME A C

People; C

Jenny; GIVE ME A Y

People; Y

Jenny; GIVE ME A B.O.R

People; B.O.R

Jenny; GIVE ME A G.S

People; G.S

Jenny; WHAT'S THAT SPELL!!

People; CYBORGS

Jenny; I CAN'T HEAR YOU

People louder; CYBORGS!!!

Jenny; GO CYBORGS!!!

People started cheering and screaming. Jenny got off and watched as the pyramid slowly became no more. She sat back down and everyone was happy with what she did. They were actually hoping she did it that way. Nami patter her on her back and Angie hugged her. Jenny felt a little embaressed but got over it. Soon the game was back on and everyone was getting really excited. By the end of the game it was Otters 15 Cyborgs 27. Everyone decided to go out and celebrate. Jenny came with them too, since she sort of helped out the cheerleaders.

Franky; oy nice cheer their Jenny

Jenny; shutup it was embarissing

Nami; aaawww come on you know you liked it

Jenny;...ok it was kind of fun, but that's it

Luffy laughs; that was an exciting game, they were pretty easy

Angie; yea it was fun

Boy; you Luffy who do we have here?

Luffy; oh hey Nick, these are my friends, Angie, Nami, and Jenny

Nick; oh yea, you were the one on top of the pyramid

Jenny rolls her eyes; yea don't remind me

Jenny took a good look at Nick. He had redish brown hair that was short in the back and sort of long in the front. He was a little tanned and had some nice muscles. Since he was sitting down she couldn't tell how tall he was. He was wearing the same jersey as Luffy but his number was 27. He took a seat across from her and starred at her. She was sitting next to Luffy and Nami while Angie sat across from Nami, Sanji sat next to Luffy, Brooke sat next to Angie, Franky sat across from Luffy and Chopper sat next to him. She felt a bit uncomfertable as he starred at her. She went back to drinking her pepsi and talking to her friends. When Luffy and Nick left Nami decided to tease Jenny a little.

Nami; looks like someone has a little crush on you

Jenny; who

Nami; Nick

Jenny; oh, yeah I guess

Nami; what you don't like him?

Jenny; not really no

Angie; aaww come on he's kind of cute

Jenny; I guess, but he doesn't really seem my type

Nami; ooohhh and what would your type be

Jenny; I don't know, someone I'm most comfertable with?

Angie; like Luffy-san?

Jenny blushes; no, now stop it

They continued to tease her until they came back. When Nami and Angie saw them they stopped teasing Jenny and laughed. Luffy was confused and Nick didn't care, he just sat back down and started starring at Jenny again. They just went back to what they were doing before. When they were all done they went home. Jenny dropped Luffy off at his house then went home. When she got home it was passed eleven. Luckily her parents were asleep so she didn't get in trouble. She hurried up to her room and changed into her pajamas then went to bed. She had a good night sleep, but what she didn't know was that the next day was going to be insane.


	12. Embarressment

Luffy woke up to someone banging on his door. He slowly got up and walked towards the door. He opened it and saw his brother with a toothbrush in his mouth.

Luffy; what do you want Ace

Ace; you need to get up, you do have school you know

Luffy thanked him and went towards the kitchen. He was glad that Ace woke him up but wondered why his alarm didn't.

Luffy thinking; it is an old alarm clock, maybe I'll ask gramps to get me a new one

When he was in the kitchen he opened the fridge and looked around. He smelled meat and began to push stuff around. He looked in the back and found a huge thing of ribs in a container. He grabbed them and turned around. He looked up and saw Ace glaring at him.

Luffy; what?

Ace; those are my ribs Luffy

Luffy; I don't see your name on it

Ace; shutup, I've been waiting for those all day

Luffy; well then you should've eaten them *opens container*

Ace; you better not eat it

Luffy grabs one

Ace; don't

Luffy brings it up to his face

Ace; don't you dare

As soon as he took a bite out of the rib Ace jumped him and started battling him for the ribs. They were all over the kitchen, punching and pushing each other. In the end Luffy was able to get the ribs and ran to his room. He locked the door and began eating them.

Ace; LUFFY OPEN THE DOOR NOW

Luffy just ignored him and continued chowing down on the ribs. They were gone in an instant and his face and fingers had barbeque sauce on it. He licked the barbeque sauce off of his fingers and tried to like off the rest on his face. He unlocked the door and his brother jumped on him and took the empty container. Ace looked at it and then glared at Luffy.

Ace; you are so dead

Ace once again jumped him but Luffy ducked and he rolled out. He shut the door in his face and locked it again. He was lucky that both of their rooms had bathrooms attached to it so he was able to brush his teeth without his brother attacking him. He went in their and brushed his teeth, then went to change. He decided to wear a blue buttoned up vest, dark blue shorts, sandals, and his strawhat. He put his books and wallet in his backpack, grabbed his cellphone and stuffed it his front right pocket, and unlocked his door and stuck his head out. He looked around then ran towards the front door. As soon as he was at the door he yelled bye to Ace and bolted out before Ace could beat him up. As soon as he got to the corner he started walking. He was hoping to run into one of his friends on the way but never did.

Luffy; with Jenny having a car she probably drove to school, that sucks since she lives close I thought I would run in to her

Luffy continued to walk in silence and thought about yesterday, mostly about the drive with Jenny, it was fun and interesting. He thought of how silly they acted and chuckled when he thought about the commercials they did together. He remembered their terrible singing on the songs that played and how they made fun of most of them. He continued thinking of it until he was in the parking lot of the school. He saw Jenny getting out of her car and went over. He laughed when he heard her sing.

Jenny; talkin bout blah blah blah

Luffy; having fun Jenny?

Jenny turns around; oh hey Luffy...how long have you been standing their?

Luffy laughs; long enough to here you sing

Jenny blushes slightly; oh

Luffy; don't worry I don't mind, besides remember how we were kidding around last night

Jenny; oh yeah, that was funny, remember that commercial we did on band-aids?

Luffy; oh yea that was hilarious

They continued to talk and laugh about the ride to the game and home. When they got in they started heading towards their lockers and continued talking and laughing. When they got to their lockers Luffy opened his and their were love letters. Jenny took a peak and laughed.

Jenny; seems someones got a crush on you Luffy

Luffy; aaawww it started already?

Jenny giggles; well that sucks

Luffy; yea, I remember one time last year my locker had so many that when I opened it I almost drowned in it

Jenny laughs; that sucks

Luffy grabbed them and opened them. They were all written in pink and had hearts all over them. Their was even one with a kiss on it. Jenny just laughed as Luffy threw them away. Jenny opened her locker and their was a letter in their.

Luffy; looks like someone's into you *laughs*

Jenny just glared at him and opened it.

_Dear Jennifer,_

_You are my light, my beauty, my muse. You inspire me, please go out with me._

_Love, Jason_

Luffy just laughed and Jenny blushed. She threw it away and put her stuff in it.

Luffy; not gonna answer it?

Jenny; no are you?

Luffy; nah

They continued to make fun of each other and kid with each other all the way to class were they talked to Nami. They talked to each other until the teacher came in, but instead of the regular old teacher a new one came in. He had long blue hair pulled back in a pony tail, he was wearing a blue buttoned up shirt with a black coat over, black pants and black dress shoes, so really he was wearing a suit without the tie, but what caught everyone's eyes the most was his nose, it was a big red clown nose. A lot of the students were trying not to laugh at him.

Buggy; hi everyone, I'll be your new teacher for the rest of the school year, you may call me mr. Buggy, or Professor Buggy, oh they both sound good

A student raised her hand and Buggy called on her.

Student; what happened to our teacher

Buggy; I don't know, ask your principal later

Everyone started talking to each other as they wondered what happened to their old teacher.

Buggy; ok since this is my first day then I want to get to know all of you, starting with you back their *points at Luffy*

Luffy didn't talk for a few seconds but started at Buggy.

Buggy; oy talk

Luffy still said nothing until he pointed at Buggy.

Luffy; what's with your big nose

Everyone's jaw instantly dropped and Jenny burst out laughing. She new Luffy would say that but she didn't know he would say it so quickly. Everyone, except Jenny and Luffy, were trying soooo hard not to laugh. Buggy was staring at Luffy and ran over to him.

Buggy; WHO HAS A BIG NOSE!!!!

Luffy points at him; you do

Jenny slammed her head down on her desk and started hitting it continuously with her right hand as she held her stomach with her left because she was laughing so hard.

Buggy; AND YOU STOP LAUGHING!

Jenny stops; sorry Mr. Buggy *looks at him*

They stared at each other for a while until she grabbed his nose and squeezed it.

Jenny; honk

She burst out laughing and leaned backwards but she leaned back to far and fell backwards. She didn't seem to mind and continued to laugh and hold her stomach. Luffy joined in when she made the honking noise and began to hit his desk with his right hand. Buggy's face turned a deep deeeep shade of red and everyone thought that they could see steam coming from his ears.

Buggy; PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW

Luffy and Jenny didn't seem to hear him so continued laughing until he grabbed the both of them and threw them out.

Buggy; go to the principals office now before I personally do something to you

As soon as he slammed the door they went back to laughing their brains out and continued holding their stomachs or sides and rolling on the floor. It took them a few minutes before they finally stopped laughing. They got up and dusted off the dirt from their clothes and looked at each other.

Jenny; I guess we should go to the principal now

Luffy I guess

They started walking together. Jenny followed Luffy since he said he new where it was.

Jenny; great, now my sides hurt

Luffy puts his hands behind his head and laughs; that was funny what you did to the teacher

Jenny slaps her forehead; I can't believe I did that, I couldn't help it, every time I see a clown I just have to do it to them

Luffy started laughing and Jenny just looked down to try and hide the blush that was creeping onto her face. They continued to talk and make fun of their new home room teacher until they got to the principals office. They saw a woman at a desk and she was typing something on her computer.

Luffy; hey Janett

Janett, who looked like she was in her 50's, had long blonde hair that was put up in a high ponytail, she was slightly tanned and had emerald green eyes, and she wore glasses. She looked up at Jenny and Luffy and slightly smiled.

Janett; hello Luffy, what did you do this time

Luffy; nothing, I just asked my new teacher why he had a big nose

Janett; oh, the new math teacher, yes I wondered the same thing, oh well

Janett switched from looking at Luffy to Jenny.

Janett; and who might you be

Jenny; um, Jenny

Janett; oh yes you're the new student, right, well just take a seat and I'll get Mr. Shanks for you

They both sat down and watched as Janett went into the principals office. Jenny carefully looked at Janett and saw that she was wearing a white blouse that was tucked into a long black skirt that went to her knees, stockings, and black high heel shoes. As she dissapeared Jenny turned to Luffy.

Jenny; Janett?

Luffy; the secretary, she doesn't really like me calling her Janett but she didn't really notice, probably having a good day or something

Jenny; oh, that's cool I guess

They sat their in silence for a while until Janett came back out.

Janett; you two can go ahead in

They got up and walked into the office. Luffy went in first and Jenny followed behind him. They both stood in front of the rather large desk and waited. Jenny looked around and saw certificates and pictures hanging on the walls and a trophie case filled with different trophies. There was another door in the right corner behind the desk and she saw a light on. She was about to ask Luffy when she heard a toilet being flushed, she then knew it was a bathroom. She saw a man with blood red hair emerge from the bathroom and sit down in the large leather office chair.

Luffy; hey Shanks

Shanks; why am I not surprised to see you here, you can sit down now

They both sat down in the chairs that were behind them.

Shanks; so what did you do now Luffy?

Luffy; I just asked the new math teacher why he had a big nose?

Shanks; oh, Buggy, he's very sensitive about his nose so please don't do that ok?

Luffy; whatever

Shanks; and you must be the new student who I've heard so much about, Jenny Hinani I think?

Jenny; that's me

Shanks; from what I've heard you're a good student, what are you doing here?

Jenny blushes; I squeezed the teachers nose and made a hoinking sound

Their was silence for a few seconds, until Shanks burst out laughing. Jenny and Luffy watched him as he held his side with his right arm. They waited for him to stop and when he did he looked at Jenny again.

Shanks; I new it would happen someday but I thought that a little kid would do it

Jenny; I'm sorry it's just whenever I see a clown with that type of nose I have to do it, are we in trouble?

Shanks; nah, I wouldn't punish you because of something like that

Jenny; by the way I have a question?

Shanks; shoot

Jenny; what happened to our old teacher?

Shanks; oh, well you see the council didn't think that most of the teacher were connecting with the students so replaced them with younger ones, the only people who weren't replaced was Ms. Robin, Franky the gym teacher, the art teacher, and the cooking teacher

Luffy; that's kinda stupid

Shanks; I know, they were all really sad when I told them , they're even thinking of replacing Janett

Luffy; aaawww, I like Janett, she always gave me snacks when I waited for you

Shanks; I know, especially those cookies she alwa- that's not the point, you two need to get back to class, you're excused

They starred at him for a few seconds then got up and out of the room. They walked in silence back to class. When they opened the door the teacher didn't bother with them. He was explaining a problem on the board and didn't want to lose his train of thought so they just went back to their desks and listened to him. By the time he was done explaining the bell rang.

Buggy; ok everyone I want you to do problems 1-10 on page 67, it will be due in a couple of days, you may go now

Everyone got up and started grabbing their stuff and heading out. Jenny and Luffy walked back to their lockers and to their next class. Jenny seemed kind of quiet the rest of the day since most of the kids were making fun of her. She hung her head until it was time for art. Luffy dropped her and Angie off at their class and went off to his. Jenny and Angie took their seat in the front, it was really the only class where she sat in the front and liked it. She put her books on the table then let her head fall on the desk.


	13. A Change of Attitude?

Angie; you shouldn't make such a big deal out of this Jenny-san, so you embaressed yourself, it's no big deal

Jenny; you're right, but, i'm thinking of what Lola and her sisters will do to me when we get to gym, half the school already knows and I only did it this morning

Angie; yeah, rumors sure spread first around here, hey where's Mr. Crowley

Door opens

Janett; hey everyone you have a package, bring it in

Two big men came in with a rather large box and set it in front of Jenny's table then left.

Jenny; I wonder what it is

Angie; someone should open it

One of the students went up to the strange box and opened it.

Mr Crowley pops out of box; hello students!

Everyone jumped back slightly but Jenny kept her head down on the desk.

Jenny; I knew that would happen

Angie; that scared me, you're really brave Jenny-san

Jenny looks up; thanks *puts head back down*

Mr. Crowley; what seems to ne wrong Ms Hinani?

Jenny; I don't want to talk about it!

Angie; she did something to the new math teacher that she's embarressed about, but I don't think it's such a big deal?

Mr. Crowley; ah yes, the one with the strange nose, let me guess, you squeezed his nose and said 'honk'?

Jenny put her head back up; how did you know!

Mr. Crowley; I've been wanting to do that ever since we had that teacher meeting

Angie; see Jenny-san you're not alone, a lot of people want to do it just cuz you did it doesn't meen you have to be embarressed about it!

Jenny; I guess you're right

Mr. Crowley; well with that settled everyone please hand in your drawings

Everyone started searching through their different folders or binders and took them out. Jeny looked through her green binder and looked through it but couldn't find it. She slapped her forehead for a second and remembered she left it in her locker.

Jenny; Mr. Crowley can I please go to my locker, I left my homework in their?

Mr. Crowley; of course Ms. Hinani, just remember to take the hall pass

Jenny got up, grabbed the hall pass and walked out of the classroom to her locker. She put the pass around her neck and started running. When she turned a corner she ran into someone. She rubbed her head and looked at who she ran into. She saw some papers on the floor and then a pair of shorts and a box covering most of the upper half of the person. She removed the box and saw Luffy.

Jenny; sorry Luffy, I'm sorta in a hurry

Luffy; it's ok, the longer I'm away from class the better

Jenny; why what's wrong with your class?

Luffy; 1) we're watching a movie about some boring subject and 2) Lola's in my class and she sits next to me

Jenny; ouch that sucks, so how did you get out

Luffy; I'm supposed to run these papers around the school, I was about to go to the art class next, by the way what are you doing out of class?

Jenny; I forgot my homework in my locker and went to go get it

Luffy; oh maybe I'll go with you

So Jenny helped him pick up the papers and they both went to Jennys locker and her class. As they were heading back to Jennys class they were rather quiet. They would look at each other, caught each other, and then turn away.

Jenny; so when's your next game?

Luffy; in a couple of days, you?

Jenny; tomorrow

Luffy; cool, home or away?

Jenny; home, coach wants us to have a short practice today just to review what we're going to do

Luffy; that's cool, who you playing against?

Jenny; I can't remember, I think the bulldogs from West Course High

Luffy; oh we play their football team next week I think, they were pretty tough, we lost to them

Jenny; but you'll beat them this year right?

Luffy smiles; deffinetly

They continued to talk for a while until they got to the classroom. Jenny opened the door and went in, Luffy followed behind. Jenny went to her teacher and handed in her homework which was a drawing of a bird she saw online. Luffy came up and put the box full of papers on the teachers desk and handed him a whole bunch of papers. Jenny sat down in her seat next to Angie and watched Luffy leave. She turned her head back to the front and watched the teacher look through the papers, he placed them on his desk and turned to the students.

Mr. Crowley; ok everyone, today we will be making some school banners for tomorrows basketball game and the football game the day after, so everyone grab your pencils and paint brushes and let's get started!

For the rest of the class they painted signs and banners and drew letters or basketballs and footballs. When it was almost time to go everyone cleaned up and let the banners dry. The un-finished ones would be left for the other classes. When Jenny and Angie left they saw Luffy leaning on some lockers across the door. He saw them and smiled. They all went to their lockers, got their wallets, and started heading towards the cafeteria. Angie went to go sit with her friends while Luffy and Jenny went to go buy lunch. As soon as they got their lunch the basketball team grabbed Jenny and dragged her off to their table. Luffy stood their for a second confused then went to sit with his friends. As soon as the basketball team got to a table in the middle of the cafeteria and sat her down in the middle of them. Jenny looked at all of them irritated. Tanya, who was a black, buff girl with long curly hair and chocolate eyes, was wearing a green shirt with gir on it, dark blue baggy jeans and black boots, she was a sophmore, was standing to her right and to her left was Vicky, a tanned, tall surfer girl with dirty blonde hair and blueish purple eyes, she wore a yellow tank top with a light blue mini-skirt and high heel sandals, she's a senior. In front of her was the co-captain who irritated Jenny a little was Amy who was a junior like Jenny, she was white, but a little tan, and had died her hair green to highlight her light green eyes, she wore a black tanktop with a white smiley face, black shorts and white sandals.

Jenny; what the hell was that for!

Amy; sorry Jenny, but we do need to sit as a team once in a while

Jenny; well you didn't have to force me!

Tanya; yea well by the time we were gonna ask you you sorta already left the class

Vicky; so we decided to drag you over

Jenny; you couldn't have come up and asked me?!?

All three;...no

Jenny slapped her forehead and groaned. Tanya and Vicky sat next to her while she started eating her apple.

Vicky; so you and Luffy seem to be getting a long very well huh?

Jenny; yea why wouldn't we, we're friends

Tanya; just friends?

Jenny; yes

Both; are you sure?

Jenny; yes...are we really gonna talk about boys?

Amy; probably

Jenny; if we are then I'm leaving

Amy; ok we won't talk to YOU about guys

Jenny; good enough for me *takes another bite out of apple*

Amy; so Vicky, how are you and your boyfriend doing?

Vicky; oh my gosh, you won't believe were he took me

As the three of them converced with themselves Jenny continued to eat her food, not caring that she was eating mystery meat, she just wanted something to stuff her mouth with so she wouldn't have to join in the conversation.

Jenny thinking; I feel like I'm being tortured

As the school bell rang showing that lunch was over she bolted out of her seat and towards the doors. She ran to the locker rooms to get changed and then go to the gym were she could talk with actual guys. Traveling didn't really help her with girl talk, in fact it made her uncomfertable talking about boys and what to wear and stuff. As she passed the doors to the gym she looked around for Usopp and Luffy to chat with them. She found them on one of the benches. She let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding and walked over to them.

Usopp; and that's how I beat the giant squirrel

Luffy; wow, that's awesome Usopp

They both didn't notice Jenny so ignored her. She sat down on the ground and started stretching while she listined to Usopp's stories. She didn't want to interrupt because it was amusing. Being around the two of them was fun, especially when they argued. As she was done stretching she sat next to Luffy and looked around, searching for Angie, but she didn't see her, in fact their were hardly any girls in the gym. She just shrugged and leaned on the wall.

Usopp; oh hey Jenny, when did you get here?

Jenny; when you ended your story about a giant squirrel?

Luffy; that was awesome, he beat him with only a few sticks and some rocks!

Usopp; yea, and I'm telling him how I beat this gigantic moose from eating a village

Jenny; you do realize that moose are herbavores right?

Luffy; what's a herbavore?

Jenny; it's when an animal only eats grass, sort of like a vegetarian I guess, but you Luffy, are definatly a carnivore

Luffy;...what's a carnivore?

Usopp; it's when an animal only eats meat

Luffy; then I am definatly a carnivore, I love meat, by the way, who were those two girls who kidnapped you?

Jenny; my basketball team, they thought that we should all eat lunch as a team once in a while

Usopp; was it fun

Jenny; no, all they talked about was shoes and boys and shoes and malls and shoes and shoes, so much shoes *shakes*

Luffy; and you didn't like it?

Jenny; no, I'm not good with girl talk, when I couldn't go with my mom and dad, which was quite a lot, I stayed with the old man, he sort of practically raised me

Both; oh

Jenny; by the way, where are all the girls

Usopp; yea I noticed that too

While they were discussing about where the rest of the girls could be Franky came over.

Jenny; hey aniki, where are all the girls?

Franky; the cheerleaders were called out for an emergency meeting, and most of the clubs did too, so a lot of the girls are gone and so are most of the boys

Luffy; oh, so will their be gym today?

Franky; no, someone brought this movie so we're going to watch it

Jenny; what is it?

Franky; some scary movie called the ring

The three of them were silent.

Jenny and Luffy; sounds stupid

Franky; yea, well, I had this huge thing planned but we don't have enough people so we're watching the movie

Both; fine

So with that everyone put down some mats and watched the movie on a flat screen. Jenny, Luffy and Usopp sat in the back. Luffy and Jenny didn't think it was scary but Usopp was almost terrified. Jenny felt sorry for the liar, she looked back to the movie and jumped as she saw this weird child pop out of no where in the movie. She heard Luffy chuckle and elbowed him in the rib. He rubbed the spot and went back to watching the movie, she didn't even bother watching the movie, layed down on the naps hoping to catch some shut I but instead heard an ear splitting scream. She thought it was the movie until she heard the double doors slam open. She bolted up and looked towards the door and saw Nami.

Nami; everyone needs to get out of the school now, someone let out the spiders and snakes in the arachnide and snake club and they're all over the place!

Jenny; their's an arachnide club and a snake club in the school?

Usopp; yea, now that I think about it it's pretty stupid

Franky turns on lights; ok everyone, form a single file line, do not panic

As soon as he said that everyone started screaming and storming out of the gym. The only one's who were in their were Luffy, Jenny, Usopp, and Franky.

Franky; I said NOT TO PANIC!

Jenny; you do know that when you say that they are gonna panic?

Franky; maybe I shouldn't have said that

Usopp; anyways we got to get out of before anything happens

Luffy; I guess, but what's the big deal, it's not like their poisonous

Usopp; actually most of them are

Jenny; and the school allows that?!?

Usopp; yea, it's really stupid

Franky sighs; anyways let's go

All of them left the gym and started running through the halls until they got outside. Luffy, Jenny and Usopp went to go find their friends while Franky went with the rest of the teachers. When Jenny spotted her friends she heard another ear piercing scream. She looked around to find the source and found out it was coming from the school.

Jenny; someone's still inside

Usopp; someone should do something

Lena; has anyone seen Lola, we lost her when we were in the crowd!

Everyone instantly looked toward the school.

Lucy; someone has to do something, Lola is deadly afraid of snakes!

Jenny;...god damnit

Jenny started running into the building searching for Lola, screaming out for her. As she was near the gym she heard someone screaming for help from the girls locker room. She slammed the door open and saw Lola cowering underneath a sink. When Jenny was about to run to her side she saw a huge cobra 5 feet away from Lola. She slowly walked towards Lola, wondering if the snake was even awake. When she was near arms reach of Lola she grabbed her and pulled her out of the locker room. She dragged Lola through the halls and out of the school just before animal control came. Lena and Lucy ran over to hug their older sister as Luffy and Usopp came over to see if Jenny was ok.

Lola; I could've gotten out by myself you know

Jenny; well sorry miss 'I can do whatever I want by myself' I just heard you scream your lungs out and thought that you could use some help

Lola; I was just screaming to scare away the snakes

Jenny; well it didn't look like it with you cowering underneath a sink in the girls locker room

Lola blushes; I was not cowering I was just getting ready to attack

They continued to yell and scream at each other until Luffy and Lena had to hold both of them back so they wouldn't fight each other. Lena and Lucy dragged their sister away while Luffy let Jenny walk away.

Jenny thinking; so far this hasn't been a good day

They were all excused to go home because of the snake and spider problem. They all decided to hang out at the mall and then get something to eat.


	14. Realizing?

Everyone was on their way to the mall since the school was closed for the rest of the day because someone let out some spiders and snakes. Nami rode with Jenny in her can and Usopp, Luffy, and Sanji rode in Zoro's black Truck. Jenny had her top down and was racing the boys. Right now Jenny was winning until she was side tracked by an old man in an old car so the boys ended up winning. They parked nearest to the mall and Jenny parked beside them.

Luffy; yes we won

Usopp; awesome *high fives Luffy*

Sanji; gomen Nami-san

Zoro; don't apologize to them curly eye

Sanji; what was that moss head!

Zoro; nothing *mumbles*

Jenny gets out of her car; whatever, let's just go

Nami; still mad huh?

Jenny; very

Nami gets out; just let it go, seriously this is Lola we're talking about, like she would ever thank anyone

Jenny; true, I should've never saved her in the first place anyway

Luffy; then what made you save her?

Jenny; yea like I would know, I guess maybe I felt sorry for her?

Their was silence for a second then everyone burst out laughing.

Usopp; yea who would feel sorry for that jerk

They all contined to talk until they got into the mall where they seperated. Nami took Jenny shopping and Sanji followed them while the boys were walking around. They first went to the arcade to play some video games and maybe air hockey.

Usopp; so Luffy how are you and Jenny doing

Luffy; what do you mean?

Usopp; well you two are practically always together

Zoro; he's got a point, you guys have all your classes together

Luffy; not all of them, their's one class we don't have together, and it's soooo boring, I got to skip it today, thank God

Usopp; so their's nothing going on between you two?

Luffy; nah we're just friends, but I do get this weird feeling when I'm around her

Zoro; well what's the feeling?

Luffy; well I just get this weird feeling, it's kinda hard to describe

Usopp; well can you try?

Luffy thinks hard

Zoro; don't think to hard or your head will explode

Usopp laughs

Luffy glares at him; hey, well when ever I see her smile or laugh my heart skips a beat and my stomach does a back flip, I don't think that's healthy either

They both stay silent.

Luffy; well what do you think it it?

Zoro; ch, I don't know, ask Nami when she gets here

Usopp; yeah good idea, I don't really know that feeling

They continued to talk for a while until they decided to go find the girls and Sanji. The girls were just leaving a shop, Nami coming out with several bags with Sanji behind her carrying an arms load of bags while Jenny only carrying one bag.

Jenny; why must you buy so many things, seriously, I thought you were just gonna buy a new outfit

Nami; I did

Jenny; you bought like twenty outfits

Nami; you can never have to many outfits

Jenny; yea but their's a limit on how many Sanji can carry

Nami; he's fine right Sanji-kun?

Sanji in a muffled voice; hai Nami-swan!

Nami; see?

Jenny; whatever

Nami; so how are you and Luffy doing?

Jenny; why do you ask?

Nami; because you two are like always together

Jenny; that's cause we have all our classes together, except when I have art class

Nami; yeah but even after school I always see you two together

Jenny; our lockers are beside each other

Nami; nevermind, you sure you don't have any sort of feelings for Luffy?

Jenny; well my heart pounds against my chest when I'm around him, but it only happens when he makes me laugh or something, but I don't think that's anything

Nami; ooohhh you have a crush on Luffy!

Jenny; do not!

Nami; do to, your heart goes doki-doki whenever you're near him too doesn't it?

Jenny; no it doesn't, what about you anyway?

Nami; oh I've gone it with millions of guys, just about every guy in school

Jenny; just about?

Nami; like I'm going out with the geeks

Jenny; of course

Nami; them and Luffy, Usopp, Zoro and Sanji

Jenny; ever try goin out with Sanji, he seems to like you?

Nami; pffft, yea like I would go out with Sanji

Thump

Both turn around to see Sanji on the floor looking depressed.

Jenny; I think you hurt his feelings Nami

Nami just shrugs and starts walking away.

Jenny whispers; daijobu Sanji, I bet she actually really likes you

Sanji; you think so Jenny-chan?

Jenny; yea, deep deep deeeeeeeeeeeeeep down, she just doesn't know it yet, so don't give up!

Sanji jumps up; you're right, I shall not give up but try my best, thank you Jenny-chan

He grabbed Namis shopping bags and ran off to catch up with her. Jenny shook her head and followed them. On her way she passed her favorite store and couldn't help but go in and see their new inventory. She ended up buying two outfits, a new pair of shoes, some new hairties, and a couple of skull hairclips. She then left and went to look for her friends until she heard her phone ring.

Jenny answers; hello?

Nami; where are you?

Jenny; wow you just now notice that I'm gone?

Nami; no, I've been looking for you ever since I tried on this dress, now where are you, I need your opinion?

Jenny; well what store are you at?

Nami; oh it's this dress shop called dressy station

Jenny, no, no, I will go with you anywhere else but their, you know what, I'm gonna go hang out with the boys

Nami; why!

Jenny; cause you've taken me to all of these girly shops and you never asked me what shopped I wanted to go to, so goodbye

Nami; fine whatever, bye *hangs up*

Jenny puts cellphone in pocket and sighs; ok, to the arcade

She started walking towards the arcade but ended up at the cafeteria. She was still confused in the mall since it ws huge. She looked for a help station and found a mall map. She took the escalators upstairs and went to look for the arcade. When she finally got their she didn't see them so went looking for them. She was thinking the cafeteria because Luffy might've gotten hungry so she went back their. She did see them looking totally lost in the middle of the large cafeteria so started walking towards them. When she finally got their they didn't seem to notice and Zoro and Usopp were arguing.

Usopp; this is the last time we follow you, you always get us lost

Zoro; no I didn't, I was hungry and wanted to come get something to eat!

Usopp; no you didn't, you never even told us you were hungry!

Zoro; yes I did you just didn't hear me!

Luffy; well as long as we're here I'm getting somethin to eat *walks to one of the stands*

Usopp; well how are we supposed to look for Nami and Jenny huh? You said you knew where they were!

Zoro; because they should be in one of the girls stores so I went to find one!

Jenny; or you could look in front of you

Both; hm *look to where Jenny is*

Usopp; oh Jenny, when did you get here?

Jenny; a couple of minutes ago

Zoro; oh, well where's Nami?

Jenny; still shopping, I kind of lost her until she called me, she told me where she was but I refused to go their so went to look for you guys

Usopp; oh, so what should we just hang here till she comes?

Jenny; I don't care, all I know is I'm done shopping today *puts bags down*

Zoro; what did you get?

Jenny; some clothes, shoes, hairties and hairclips

Usopp; that it?

Jenny; yea, I don't like shopping that much, but I was surprised to find my favorite store in the mall

Usopp; and what would that be?

Jenny; Tomgirls of the World

Zoro; sounds stupid

Jenny; it's not, I love their clothes and stuff, it's where I get a lot of my clothes!

Usopp; oh, that's cool I guess

Zoro; by the way where did Luffy go?

Jenny; while you two were arguing he went to get some food

They all decided to sit down and wait for Luffy. They continued to talk about their classes and activities even when Luffy sat down next to Jenny.

Luffy; and that's when the jello exploded in his face!

Zoro and Usopp laugh.

Jenny; it was everyw-*phone rings, answers it* moshi mosh? oh hey we're in the cafeteria, k bye *hangs up*

Usopp; was that Nami?

Jenny; yea she's on her way *phone rings again, answers* moshi mosh? hey, oh it's still on, really? ok, yea I'll tell him, sure I'll be their in a little, k bye *hangs up*

Luffy; who was that?

Jenny; Franky, he told me that they got the school cleared out and my practice is back on, oh and Luffy he wants you back too for practice

Luffy; aaawww, I don't wanna

Jenny; you really want to make Franky mad?

Luffy thinks; fine let's go

Jenny; tell Nami that we left k?

Both; k bye

Jenny grabbed her bags and Luffy put his tray ontop of a garbe can and they both left. Jenny put her bags in the back and Luffy sat in the passenger seat. The drive was silent. Luffy did look at her from time to time but she would never look back so he usually stayed staring at her then looked out either the window or towards the road. Jenny tried not to think to much about the conversation with her and Nami earlier. She was actually wondering about these feelings she was having with Luffy. She new plenty of other guys but she didn't feel the same way about them then she did with Luffy and it was confusing her. She was actually thinking that she may have a crush on him. She shook her head and pushed it to the back of her head, wanting to take that out of her head. As they pulled in to the school and walked in they went their seperate ways, saying their goodbyes. Practice was normal, Franky worked the boys and the basketball coach revued the plays with the girls. After their practice Jenny decided to drop Luffy off at his house then go back home and do some homework.


	15. Some Advice

As Jenny was doing her homework at the dining room table she started thinking about the conversation with Nami again. She couldn't begin to think that she had a crush on Luffy. Sure the had just about all their classes together and their lockers were next to each other and they always ran into each other just about everywhere doesn't mean that she has a crush on him...does it?

Jenny thinking; no it's impossible, like I would ever like him like that

Luna; you ok hun?

Jenny; yea I'm fine mom...mom can I ask you something?

Luna; of course hunny

Jenny; you fell in love with dad in high school right?

Luna sighs lovingly; yes, back then your dad was a baseball player, pitcher, and just about every girl in school was in love with him, I was nothing special, I was student council president, I loved going to his games, when I couldn't go to his games I would stay up late worrying about him, I remember one day when he came to school in an arm sling I cried my eyes out

Jenny; were you and him friends?

Luna; well he didn't really notice me that much, we were just about the same classes and even science partners but he didn't really notice me

Jenny; when did he notice you?

Luna; one day, in gym, we were playing basketball and we were both on the same team, I ended up twisting my ankle and he carried me to the nurses office, he staed with me and we talked till school was over, he helped me home and ever since then we were friends, he asked me out to prom and I said yes, I was overjoyed, we even became king and queen, ever since then we started dating and been together since, you know how I knew that I loved him?

Jenny shook her head.

Luna; no matter what mood I was in he always...always...made me smile and laugh...and when he did...my heart either skipped a beat or started pounding against my chest and no other guy did that to me

Jenny;...wow that's amazing

Luna; you should hear your fathers side, Nara hunny come in here

Nara comes into the kitchen; yea hun?

Luna; tell Jenny you're side of the story

Nara; ok *sits down next to Luna* well, as I presume your mother told you, I was a pitcher on my baseball team and that's a very important position, now your father here was a real ladies man, all the girls loved me, but whenever I was at a game close to home I always...always so your mother, and I did know her, I knew she was important and I had a crush on her, but being the teenage boy I was I ignored her, it was the away games and the days she was sick and the classes we didn't have together that made me miss her, and then when she twisted her ankle I knew it was time to get close to her, and when I did I knew I was in love with her, you know how I knew?

Jenny shakes her head.

Nara; everytime I saw her smile or laugh my heart raced and my stomach flipped and it still does

Jenny; wow, even I thought that was cute!

Luna giggles; yes *turns to Nara*

Nara looks at her; I love you

Luna; I love you too

They both shared a kiss for a few seconds and Jenny just rolled her eyes.

Luna; by the way, why did you wanna know about this?

Jenny; well one of my friends is really confused about her feelings about one of her friends

Luna; and what would those feelings be?

Jenny; sorta like your feelings with dad

Luna; hmm, well how often does it happen?

Jenny; well, their just about in the same classes, their lockers are next to each other, and they're always running into each other

Luna; so just about all the time?

Jenny; yea

Luna; well would this 'friend', happen to be you?

Jenny; huh, oh no it's Angie

Luna; oh, well then she's either in love with him, or she has a simple crush, I would think crush since she's still a little young

Jenny; thanks mom, I'll have to tell her that

Luna; anytime hunny

Jenny decided to go upstairs when her parents started hugging and kissing each other. When she got into her room she crashed onto her bed and shoved her face into her pillow.

Jenny; a crush huh...nah impossible

She sat up and leaned against the wall, grabbing her sketch book and sketching pencil off of her night stand. She looked threw the pages, seeing birds, flowers, and animals. She realized she never tried drawing other things, like a human being. She decided to draw Chopper, she always wanted to draw him, but it was a challenge, she ended up working till dinner. After she went back to drawing and fell asleep at 11.

Let's go to Luffys house now, so we're gonna turn back time to when Jenny dropped him off. He went inside, throwing his backpack by the dinner table. He went into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge. He grabbed it and read it.

Luffy,

went out with friends, won't be back till late, can you take care of the laundry, I'll owe you one?

Ace

Luffy crumpled the note up and threw it away. He looked threw the fridge for something to eat then the freezer. He looked in the fridge one more time and grabbed a bottle of root beer and went into the living room to watch tv. When he couldn't find anything interesting he went to the computer, nothing new so went to listen to music, all he's already heard, then, keeping the music on, went to the laundry room and saw two full baskets`of laundry. He groaned and opened the washer machine to find laundry in their, so he opened the drier and their were clothes in their, so he looked around for an empty laundry basket, and when he did, he put the clean laundry in the laundry basket, threw the wet laundry in the dryer, and put the dirty laundry in the washer. He then went back into the living room and turned up the volume so that it was blasting. He laid back down on the couch and listened to the music, laughing at the ones that him and Jenny made fun of. He thought about today and how weird it was, but how fine it turned out. In the middle of his thoughts he realized that the music wasn't playing. He looked behind him and saw his grandfather.

Luffy; oh hey gramps, what are you doing home?

Garp; what am I not aloud to come home?

Luffy; no, but you're hardly home so I don't see you much

Garp; true, but aren't you supposed to be doing homework?

Luffy; I'll do it tomorow, don't wanna do it now

Garp; just make sure it gets done, now sit up

Luffy; I don't wanna

Garp hit him; respect your grandfather

Luffy sits up; fine fine

Garp sits next to him; so how's school?

Luffy; fine

Garp; just fine?

Luffy; yea

Garp; no girlfriends?

Luffy; no

Garp; oh, well any new feelings shown up?

Luffy; actually yeah, and it's kind ov irritating me that I don't know what it is

Garp; oh, well what are your feelings?

Luffy; well, whenever I see her laugh or smile my heart races and my stomach does a backflip

Garp, oh hoho, I know that feeling

Luffy; really?

Garp; yep, since you're young then you have a crush on a girl, now who is this girl?

Luffy; well she's a new girl at my school, we're friends, we have almost all of our classes together, our lockers are next to each other, and we just about always see each other

Garp; yep, and if you keep seeing each other then your feelings are just gonna keep growing and growing

Luffy; really?

Garp; yep

Luffy; so what should I do?

Garp; you'll have to figure that out yourself *gets up* now come on

Luffy; where are we going?

Garp; I am going to teach you how to drive

Luffy ; really!

Garp; yep, let's go before it gets too dark

So for the rest of the day Garp taught Luffy how to drive. He promised Luffy that he would take him to get his license that week and Luffy was excited. After dinner Luffy went into his room to shower then watch tv in his room. He ended up falling asleep with the tv on around 11:30. He was excited, but was still confused.


	16. Bball time

Luffy startles up when his alarm clock blurts out. He looks out and punches it, but it still didn't turn off, so he kept punching it and hitting it, then he got so irritated that he threw it against the wall, braking it. He walked over to where he threw it and saw it in a million pieces.

Luffy; ...fuck

He left it their and went into the kitchen. He saw Garp and his brother eating together and talking. He went over to the cabinets and took out his favorite cereal, poored it into a bowl then some milk. He grabbed a spoon and sat on the opposite side of his brother.

Garp; so you ready for school today Luffy?

Luffy; no

Garp; well you should be ready

Luffy; well I'm not, by the way I need a new alarm clock, mine's broken

Ace; well what's wrong with it

Luffy; it wouldn't shut off so I threw it against the wall and it broke

Both stare

Garp; again?

Luffy; yes

Garp; god damnit Luffy, if you keep doing that then I'm not going to get you anymore alarm clocks

Luffy; so *phone rings and picks up* hello?

Jenny; hey Luffy, it's Jenny

Luffy; oh hey Jen, what's up?

Jenny; well, I thought I would come pick you up for school today, since it's sorta raining, I would feel bad if you had to walk through the rain and see you soaked at school

Luffy; sure that would be great

Jenny; ok, I'll be their in about twenty minutes ok?

Luffy; ok bye *hangs up*

Ace and Garp look at him

Luffy; what?

Ace; Luffy's got a girlfriend

Luffy; do not

Garp; could this be the girl you told me about?

Luffy; yeah, but we're just friends

Both; mhm

Luffy grabs his bowl; whatever *shoves the rest in his mouth and puts it in the sink* I'm gonna go get ready

Ace; to get ready for your girlfriend?

Garp makes kissing sounds and they both laugh

Luffy got frustrated and threw some near by books then went into his room blushing. He searched threw his drawers for something to wear and found a blue shirt with a skull and crossbones in dark blue on the back, long blue pants, shoes, and his straw hat. He grabbed a black jacket on and gathered his stuff, putting his wallet in it too. He then went into his bathroom and started brushing his teeth, grabbed his cell phone, then going out to wait for Jenny. He heard a knock on the door shortly after.

Ace; I got it

Luffy thinking; crud

Ace opens the door and sees Jenny in a red zipped up jacket with her hoodie on.

Jenny; hi is Luffy here?

Ace leans on door; I don't know yet, but maybe you would like t-

Luffy pushes Ace out of the way and grabs Jenny before Ace could hit on her. As they both ran to Jenny's car Luffy was cursing in his head, wishing he had answered the door. As he got in the car he re-adjusted the seat and buckled up. He looked out his window to still see his brother at the door and his grandfather next to him, making kissing motions. He flipped them off as they drove off and chuckled as he saw their expressions. He looked at Jenny and she was paying attention to the road. He looked at what she was wearing and she had on a jacket so couldn't see the shirt, she had on blue mini-shorts which he didn't get why she was wearing when it was raining, and her new etnies, plus her hair was down but she had put in a skull hairclip that held back her bangs. Luffy smiled at the change of hair styles since she either wore it up or down. He looked out the window, having a hard time seeing the school but he knew it was their. He put on his hoodie and as soon as he knew he could get out ran. He looked back and saw Jenny behind him, covering her face from the rain.

As soon as they got in Luffy took his jacket off and Jenny unzipped hers, showing her shirt. As Luffy looked he saw that she was wearing her uniform. It was like his football jersey except sleeveless and she was the same number he was, but how it fit her amazed him. It hugged her in all the right places and he could feel a blush forming on his face. He put on his hat and started walking, not wanting her to see his blush. When he got to his locker he saw more love letters and crumpled them up, not wanting to know what they say. He threw his jacket in their and his book bag, taking out his math book and notebook. He closed his locker and looked beside him and saw Jenny doing the same thing. He turned around and slammed into the lockers, seeing a girl right behind him that came out of nowhere.

Girl; h-hi Luffy-san

Luffy; um...hi?

Girl; I was wondering if you would...maybe...go out with me?

Luffy; um...well...no

Girl; oh, ok then *walks away*

Jenny; and it begins, right?

Luffy; yes, and it's gonna be a pain

Jenny laughs

Luffy; what's so funny?

Jenny; nothing, but Nami told me how you have a fan club that's always chasing after you

Luffy slaps his forehead; shit, I forgot about them

Jenny laughs; good luck with that

Their was a moment of silence, until they heard screaming.

Luffy; fuck, they're already here, quick hide me

Jenny; nah, I wanna see this

As they got closser Luffy started panicking, but when he saw Jenny's locker open he jumped in and closed it just in time.

Fan Girl; do you know were Luffy-san is?

Jenny; I think he said something about gym?

Fan Girl; thanks

Jenny watched as the fan club went running and screaming off to the other side of school.

Jenny; ok, clear

Luffy pops out; thanks

Jenny; you owe me one

Luffy; whatever

They both grabbed their books and went off to math class. Jenny talked to Nami while Luffy went over and put a tack on the teachers chair without anyone noticing. Then went over to Nami and Jenny until Buggy came in then they went into their seats. Luffy watched as he scurried around his desk.

Buggy; all right kids, stop goofing around *sits down in chair* we are going to learn abo- EEEOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW *jumps out of his chair holding his butt*

The whole class bursts out laughing.

Buggy looks to his chair and picks up the tack; alright who did it?

The room was silent.

Buggy; if no one confesses then you all will have a three page essay to right on todays lesson

Everyone instantly looked at Luffy, they didn't see him do it but they knew he would do something like that.

Luffy; what

Buggy; you, did you do this?

Luffy; ...what if I did?

Buggy; if you did then I'm giving you detention for three days

Luffy; I didn't do it he did *points to one of the bullies in the school*

Buggy walks over to him; hmmmm, you would look like you would do something like this so you get detention

Bully; wha but I didn't

Buggy; you wanna make it four days?

Bully; no Mr. Buggy

Buggy; good now to the lesson

Jenny looked at him ad shook her head, she did see him do it but out of the corner of her eye, but she was glad that he didn't have detention or else he couldn't come to her game. She looked forward and listened to the lesson because from then on it was new material. Luffy just leaned back in his chair in victory, glad that one of the school bullies is in his class. He didn't really pay much attention to the lesson, as he usually does. He placed his chin on his desk, thinking of what the day might bring, then layed his head so that he was looking at Jenny. He didn't know why he always turned his head towards her, but he thought of what Garp said. He didn't quite undersand the feelings of having a crush on someone since he's never had a crush on anyone before, but he sorta liked the new feeling. Having butterflies in your stomach when you're nervous, feeling your face blush, having your heart pound against my chest, all so new. He was practically thinking of her all the time and when she wasn't around it always felt like something was missing. Luffy ended up falling asleep, once again, in math class, but wasn't asleep for long when the bell woke him up. He sat up and saw the teacher clear what ever was on the board. He gathered his stuff and walked out of the classroom with Jenny.

The rest of the day was pretty strange, when they were on their way to lunch people were pushing and shoving to get to their cafeteria and ended up pushing Luffy and knocking him and Jenny to the ground to the point where both of their faces were so close to kissing. Everyone in the halls stopped to see. Luffy instantly bolted up to his feet and helped Jenny up. His face was blushing madly and Jennys was the same. They continued to walk looking away from each other and once they were in the cafeteria they got their lunches, but Jenny didn't go sit with her friends. She told Luffy how she promised her team she would sit with them. He understood and watched her leave. Everything else since then was fine, went to gym, then to his last two classes. Hung out around the school till the game then watched. He watched the girls warm up and at the same time talked to his friends, since they all came to cheer on Jenny. Soon the whole gym was packed with people and soon the game started, the Cyborgs vs. Otters. the first 2 periods the Cyborgs kicked butt with a score of 22-17. The girls went into the locker rooms to discuss the plan.

Coach; ok girls, we're doing a great job out their, now let's keep it up, so Tanya, what I want you to do is when they pass the ball to number seven I want you to steal it, then you'll pass it to Vicky when she gets to half court, then Vicky you pass it to Amy who will be running passed you then Jenny you run to the hoop where Amy will bounce pass it to you so you can make a layup, got it

All of them; yes Coach

Coach; good, now go out their and shoot or sit here and relax while I hit the can

Everyone then wen back to their seats or went to shoot around. Jenny, Amy, Vicky and Tanya were sitting down.

Tanya; so are the rumors true?

Jenny; what rumors *drinks her water*

Vicky; that you and Luffy are going out?

Jenny spits her water out and at Amy and starts coughing; what!

Amy glares and wipes it off with a towel; yea, we heard it in lunch

Jenny; well it's not true

Tanya; you sure?

Vicky; because we think it's true

Jenny; why do you think it's true?

Amy; duh, because you guys are always together

Vicky; and don't say you guys have the same classes and your lockers are by each other because we know that shit, now hunny, what are your feelings for him

Buzzers buzzes

Jenny; listen we have to get back to the game

Tanya; fine but after the game you're tellin us

Jenny; whatever

So they all went back to the game. The game ended with Otters 25...Cyborgs 32!!! Franky took everyone out to celebrate.

Franky; damn Jenny who knew you could score, next time when we play at my house you're soooo on my team

Jenny giggles; sounds fun!

Luffy; that was awesome

Usopp; yeah it was soo exciting, but who knew it could be dangerous

Jenny; well it's not a problem for me

Nami; I know, you make it look kinda easy

Jenny; trust me it's not, the refs can be pretty unfair, like during the game I got elbowed in the stomach twice, and they didn't call it!

Zoro; yeah I saw that

Robin; very unfair

They continued to talk and eat then went home. Jenny decided to drop Luffy off then go home. When Luffy went inside he saw Ace in the living room with his back turned from him. He tried walking into his room without being noticed but it was unsuccessful.

Ace; where have you been?

Luffy; my friend had a basketball game so I went to it

Ace; oh, well then whatever, just tell us next time

Luffy; whatever

After that he went to his room, put his pjs on, then crashed onto the bed. It was a pretty good day for him, but the next day would be better.


	17. Closer and Closer

Garp shakes Luffy; Luffy wake up

Luffy groans; don't wanna

Garp; you have school and a game tonight, which I will be going too

Luffy; so

Garp; so if you don't get up then I'm gonna beat the shit out of you

Luffy looked up at him and saw him glaring at him. He knew that he would beat him up so got up.

Luffy rubs his head; their happy

Garp; yes, now go get ready, I'll drop you off at school

Luffy; whatever

He waited for Garp to leave till he got changed. He looked through his clothes and pulled out his football jersey. He put it on and some blue shorts and his hat then went to the kitchen. Once he got in their he smelled cinnamon. He took a deap breath to get a really good smell of it and practically drooled. He opened the oven and saw cinnamon rolls. He licked his lips and closed it when he heard someone coming. He leaned against the table whistling trying not to look suspicious when he saw Ace come in.

Ace; yes you can have some, plus I'm making eggs so be patient k?

Luffy smiled and nodded. He went to gather his books and shove them in his backpack, setting the backpack by the door. He looked at Ace and saw that he was wearing nothing but shorts with his hair was all messy. He didn't really care and went to watch tv with Garp, seeing him wearing a blue polo shirt, black pants and dress shoes. He sat down next to him and they sat in silence, the only sound was the tv.

Ace; oy breakfast is ready

Luffy scrambled up and to his seat with Garp behind. Ace came with eight huge cinnamon rolls, atleast twenty pieces of sausage and bacon, and a bowl full of eggs. Luffy instantly dove for the meat and rolls, saving the eggs for last while he left the rest for his family. As soon as he was done eating he went to brush his teeth and put on his sandals. He looked at the time, 8:27, it took about fifteen minutes by car to the school and it started at nine. He went to tell his grandfather that they needed to go. He didn't like being early but it sorta gave him enough time to hang out with his friends. When Garp grabbed the keys they went to his old car, or what Luffy that was old since he got it when he was young, and drove off to school. Garp dropped him off infront of the school then drove off. Luffy walked through the double doors and to his locker where he saw a guy stuff a note in Jennys locker. He watched him walk away in the opposite direction before going to his locker. When he opened it he saw a couple of love notes, not really wanting to open them and read whatever was in it he crumpled them up and shoved them into his backpocket. He took his cell phone out of his backpack before stuffing it in his locker, putting it in his front pocket. He grabbed his books before closing it. He looked at the time and it was 8:39.

Luffy thinking; I got here earlier then I expected

He sighed and started looking for his friends. He first ran into Zoro and started talking to him, since they had no classes together since Middle school and the only time they saw each other in school was lunch. He missed hanging out with him, he knew him since elementary school. He was one of his best friends. They talked for a while till Zoro had to go. He went back to his locker to see if Jenny was their and she was. He walked over to her and leaned on his locker.

Luffy; hey Jenny

Jenny looks at him; hey Luffy, game today?

Luffy smiles; yep, I'm excited!

Jenny; why?

Luffy; my grandpa and I think my brother are gonna come

Jenny; that's cool

Luffy; are you gonna come?

Jenny; sure, their's no practice and I don't have anything to do so why not

Luffy; you gonna ask Nami if you can sit with them again?

Jenny; don't need to

Luffy; why?

Jenny opens locker; I bet that I could get atleast two or three love letters in my locker and I did *waves them in his face* see

Luffy; oh, what did she bet?

Jenny; she bet that I would get either chocolates or flowers but I don't think I've been here long enough for those

Luffy; why are you so proud of that

Jenny; I'm not, the one day that I'm dreading is Valentines day

Luffy; yea last Valentines day Zoro got mauled, so was Usopp, Sanji who didn't really mind, and me

Jenny grabs books and closes lockers; what about Nami?

Luffy; boys just gave her expensive stuff which she didn't mind

Jenny; of course

They both started heading to their classrooms and talking about random things or moments. When they got in the both went to talk to Nami.

Luffy; hey Nami

Nami; hey guys, well Jenny, did you get flowers or candy?

Jenny; neither, I got *waves letters in her face* love letters

Nami; damn it

Jenny; so I get to sit with you guys without having to do any cheers!

Luffy; what would happen if Nami won?

Nami; she would've had to worn a skirt all week next week, and we would've gone shopping for them tomorrow

Jenny; and I don't now *sticks tounge out*

Door opens and everyone looks to the front

Buggy comes in; ok everyone take your seats *closes door and sits in his desk*

Everyone took their seats and quieted down. Luffy and Jenny took their normal seats in the back.

Buggy; ok, today we're gonna do nothing *rubs the back of his neck* I didn't really plan anything so go ahead and goof off, but you have to stay in here got it!

Everyone nodded and went back to what they were doing before. Buggy took out a book and began reading it while watching everyone. Luffy looked towards Nami and she was hanging out with some other girls then looked over to Jenny, she was drawing in her book and looked mezmerized. He was about to go talk with her when Nick came over.

Nick; yo Luffy

Luffy; hm, oh hey Nick

Nick; hey, checking out Jenny huh?

Luffy; no, why would you say something like that?

Nick; well you're always looking at her, plus don't try ok

Luffy; why?

Nick; cause I'm gonna impress her at the game tonight then ask her out

Luffy; givin up on Nami yet?

Nick; nah, but I do wanna try out the new meat

Luffy wasn't really surprised. Nick had gone out with just about every girl in the school. The only girl who kept turning him down was Nami. She said she would never go out with a sleeze ball like him, that and something about money.

Nick; so spot anyone you like

Luffy; why would you care

Nick; cause dude, you've never had a girlfriend, you've never been kissed, the only girls you've been around are Nami, Ms. Robin, and Jenny

Luffy; so, their my friends

Nick sighs; whatever dude, but whenever you do want a girl I'll give you some advice

Luffy; whatever, by the way if you like Jenny why don't you just ask her now?

Nick thinks; good question, I'm gonna do that right now *gets up*

Luffy looked over to Jenny and saw she was talking with a couple of her basketball friends. He watched Nick walk over to her.

Jenny; I keep telling you their's nothing going on

Nick; hello ladies

Girls dreamily; hi Nick

Jenny; oh, it's you

Nick leans on her desk; yes, and I think I've kept you waiting long enough *uses his finger to lift her chin so that she's looking him straight in the eye* so how about I take you out to the movies tomorrow?

Jenny; no

Girls gasp

Nick; you sure, how about you think about it

Jenny thinks about it; ok, how about, no

Luffy chuckles

Nick stands up straight; well why not!

Jenny; cause, from what I here, you're a womanizer

Girls; ooohhh

Nick; well that's not true

Jenny; oh really

Nick; yes, because when I first saw you, it was love at first sight

Jenny; mhm, well mister 'love-at-first-sight' I don't think you're my type

Nick; well, you're just a..a...a girly girl who wears skirts

Silence

Jenny punches him in the face and Nick falls to the ground.

Jenny; what did you say!

Luffy holds her back; calm down Jenny

Jenny; no, he called me the worst thing ever, he deserves to be beat up!

Buggy; oy what's going on here

Jenny shoots him an evil glare and he ducks behind his desk.

Buggy; carry on

Jenny looks back down at Nick and sees that his nose is bleeding. She tries to calm herself down and once she does Luffy let's her go.

Jenny grabs his collar; NEVER call me that again, got it!

Nick nods while holding his nose and Jenny lets him go. She sits back down and looks out the window while Buggy gives Nick permission to go to the nurses office. Luffy pulled his chair up to her desk and she looks at him.

Luffy; what got into you?

Jenny; I hate being called girly, it makes me sound weak

Luffy; well I don't think he ment it, he was just upset because you turned him down

Jenny; so, Nami already told me about him and how he's a pimp, he practically deserved it

Luffy; true but still, we need him for tonight and if Franky is mad then you're gonna have to deal with him

Jenny; aniki will understand when I explain to him what happened, plus he'll go easy on me

Luffy; but it was funny, how you instantly said no

Jenny; really?

Luffy; yeah, when he asked out Nami she had to think about it then said no, he looked surprised when you said it so fast

Jenny giggles; his face did look surprised

They continued to talk for the rest of the class, forgetting about what happened earlier. As the day past Luffy and Jennys bond started growing stronger. In gym they played against each other, showing how competitive they were, in science they showed how good of a team they were, and when they were seperated they caught themselves wondering what the other was doing. Before they knew it school was over and everyone was rushing out to the football field and claiming seats. Jenny went to where the chearleaders were at with Chopper sitting next to her. The team was in the boys locker room getting ready for the game. Luffy was was at his putting his shoulder pads on when Nick came up to him.

Luffy; yo Nick, how's your nose?

Nick; fine, it hurts like hell though

Luffy; what you get for pissin off Jenny

Nick; pfft, I didn't know she could punch, she is a girl so I thought she would be weak like the others, except for Lola

Luffy; didn't you here, she beat Lola

Nick; naah, I doubt that, Lola's really strong, plus she's a ninja, to have a new girl come in and just beat her, I doubt that

Luffy; well wether you believe it or not it's true, you can ask anyone else, plus you should believe since you're scared of her now

Nick; am not!

Luffy laughs; sure

Nick just scoffed and turned away while Luffy finished getting ready. One of the players brought war paint and most of the team mates put it on, including Luffy.

Franky; all right boys, listen up, we're going to do the same position we practiced, and we're going to crush them a-Nick what happened to your nose?

Nick; I wasn't looking and ran into a wall

Player yells; lier, we all know Jenny beat you up

Everyone laughs

Another player; you got beat up by a girl, dude that's pathetic

Nick; but it was Jenny, besides didn't she beat up Lola?

Luffy; I thought you didn't believe that

Nick whispers to him; shut it, I'm trying to play the victim

Franky; whatever, anyways let's kick some ass

Everyone screemed in happiness and ran out to the field threw the banner that the cheerleaders were holding up. When Luffy looked around in the stands he saw his grandpa and brother. He waved to them and they waved back. He put on his helmet and the game started. Everything was going great until the scond quarter were the other team was scoring more runs and started beating them. At half time Franky tried seeing what they were doing wrong until Jenny came up.

Jenny; um, aniki, have you ever tried maybe having one of the fast players speed ahead while having a wall trick the other time?

Silence

Franky; that's a good idea Hank, you trick the other team that you have the ball while Kyle has the ball and runs to score a touchdown got it, then switch it up with a different wall and a different person got it?

Team; yes sir *the go out onto the field and play*

They played that routine throughout the whole game and won 43-35. They were asounished how the plan worked so well and gathered around Jenny, lifting her up on their shoulders and celebrating. Jenny couldn't help but laugh at how silly it was. They put her back down and Franky grabbed her.

Franky; Jenny, because of you we beat this hard team and won the game, I want you to be my assistant coach

Jenny; I would love to but their's a problem

Franky; what?

Jenny; well I do have basketball practice when you guys have practice and I don't know much about football, I just thought of an idea

Franky; don't worry, I'll talk to your coach about that and I'll teach you

Jenny; well then that's fine

Franky smiles; fantastic, come with me to the boys locker room

Jenny; do I have to?

Franky; yes

He dragged her to the boys locker room where the boys were undressing. Franky came in dragging Jenny in behind her and when he was where everyone could see him he pulled her in front of him.

Franky; everyone stop undressing, I have some news

Everyone stopped and looked at Franky. Luffy put his shoulder pads down and saw Jenny. They made eye contact but Jenny instantly looked down.

Franky; meet your new assistant coach

Everyone stood their for a second in silence then some people cheered. Jenny looked up and saw Luffy with a shirt on. She let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding and smiled slightly. Everyone started introducing themselves and even a few asked her out, but she turned them down. When it was over she walked out, embaressed if anyone saw her. She couldn't believe what happened, and neither could Luffy. They were just adding more of their time to seeing each other.


	18. A Day at the Beach

As Luffy left the lockers he went to go look for his family. He searched around and saw Jenny instead, sitting on one of the bleachers. She looked deep in thought and he was curious. He walked up the steps and sat down next to her, she was looking down and didn't see him. He starred at her for a little, opening his mouth then shutting it, actually not knowing what to say. He began to think of something to say. He looked to the field and took a deap breath then looked back to her.

Luffy; you ok?

Jenny jumped slightly, looking towards him and then letting out a breath.

Jenny; you scared me a little, when did you get here?

Luffy; a couple of seconds ago, you ok, you looked like you were zoned out?

Jenny; I was just thinking, it's gonna be kinda akward, being in the guys locker room

Luffy; so

Jenny; well I'm a girl so it's kinda embarissing

Luffy; we'll work something out, well, Franky will

Jenny; I guess

Their was a long moment of silence, neither one of them looked at each other. Jenny just looked down and Luffy kept looking towards the field. When Luffy was about to say something he heard someone coming up the steps.

Ace; yo Luffy, who's your little friend

Luffy; oh hey Ace, this is Jenny

Ace was on the lower bleacher and looked at her with his hands in his pocket. He noticed that he was wearing a black shirt with a fire symbol and long baggy pants with shoes and he didn't have his hat. Ace put his foot on the bleacher and leaned on it, getting closer to Jennys face. Luffy could feel jealousy starting to brew in him. Jenny just raised her eyebrow, wondering what he would do.

Ace smiles; you know you're kinda cute

Jenny; so

Ace; so if I could I would ask you out

Jenny; and why won't you

Ace; cause someone else likes you more than I do

Jenny; and who would that be?

Ace smirks; you'll have to figure that out yourself

After he said that he pulled back and looked at Luffy, he had been glaring at him as if to say 'back the fuck off.' Ace chuckled and did back off when he heard someone coming up. He looked back and saw Garp.

Ace; yo old man

Garp; don't call me an old ma-who do we have here?

Ace; this is Luffys's friend

Jenny stands up and extends her hand; I'm Jenny

Garp takes her hand and kisses it; very nice to meat you miss Jenny

Jenny pulled back her hand and sat back down; so are you Luffys grandpa?

Garp; yes mam, I work at the police station

Jenny; really what do you do?

Garp; I'm a chief

As they continued to talk Ace went to go sit next to Luffy and talked to him.

Ace; so is this the girl?

Luffy; yeah

Ace; well you better claim her before someone else does

Luffy; what do you mean

Ace; Luffy...look at her, she's smoking hot, anyguy who lays eyes on her will want her

Luffy; well Jenny isn't really the type to go out with any guy

Ace; well if I could I would deffinetly go out with her

Luffy; well you're not

Ace; and what if I do

Soon they were both fighting. Jenny and Garp, who was sitting next to her, watched them. Garp got up and grabbed both of them and seperated them.

Garp; I think I should get these two home before they kill each other

Jenny; ok, nice meeting you guys, see you later Luffy

Luffy; see you later Jenny

Garp dragged them off while Ace and Luffy tried their best to fight each other. Jenny got up and headed home herself, knowing how late it was getting. As Garp got to his car he threw Luffy in the back and Ace in the front, getting in the drivers seat and driving home.

Garp; now are you gonna tell me what happened back their?

Ace; I was telling Luffy that he better ask Jenny out or I while and he sorta got mad

Luffy; what if I don't wanna ask her out?

Garp; then you'll regret it, if you don't ask her out then you'll probably have this empty feeling inside you

Ace; how do you know about that?

Garp; I use to have a crush in high school, she was the hottest girl in school, but she was already in love with someone else, so I stayed her friend instead

Luffy; do you regret it?

Garp; nope, but the way you talked about it made it sound like you were in love with her

Luffy; I'm not in love with her and I don't have a crush on her

Ace; denial, first sign

Luffy glared at him and threw an empty cup at him. Ace turned to him and Luffy just whistled as if he didn't do anything. Ace glared back at him and threw the cup back. They both started throwing things at each other while yelling and scream at each other. Garp was getting agrivated at them, getting hit with a couple of things. At a red light he turned to both of them.

Garp yells; both of you stop or I swear neither of you will have ANY mercy!!!

Both of them instantly stopped and leaned back in their seats. Luffy folded his arms agains his chest and looked outside, watching the cars pass by. When he got home he got out of the car and went to shower in his bathroom. Once he got out he put on a pair of shorts and walked out, smelling fried chicken. He ran into the kitchen to see a big bucket of fried chicken. He grabbed the bucket and sneaked it into his room, locking the door and turning on his tv. He sat on his bed and began chowing down, watching cartoons. By the time he was done it was late, almost 11:45. He went to throw the bucket away then brush his teeth. Once he did he layed in bed and went to sleep. He didn't wake up till 10:48, not wanting to get up he tried going back to sleep but heard his phone go off. He grabbed it and looked at the caller id, it was Usopp.

Luffy answers; hey Usopp

Usopp; yo Luffy, we were wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with us later

Luffy; sure, what time?

Usopp; around two maybe, meet us at Franky's after lunch

Luffy; sure talk to you later *hangs up*

He put his phone on his nightstand and tried going back to sleep, but instead Garp burst through the door.

Garp; Luffy get up

Luffy turned around so that he was lying on his stomach and put his pillow on his head. Garp came up to his bed and pulled the covers off of him, showing his pajama pants and old shirt. He clung to the pillow, hoping he would leave him alone but he didn't.

Garp; get up now, unless you don't want to get your license?

Luffy shot up after this.

Luffy; we're gonna go get it today?

Garp; yep

Luffy slapped on a huge smile and scrambled up. He ran into the kitchen and ate some pancakes that were on the table, not knowing that they were actually his brothers. After he was done he ran back into his room and put on a sleeveless black shirt, blue shorts, shoes and his straw hat. He quickly brushed his teeth and shoved his cellphone down his pocket and stormed out to his grandfathers car. Garp let him drive to the DMV and he was excited. As soon as he was going to get into the drivers seat the front door slammed open. Luffy looked towards it and saw Ace with an empty plate. Luffy then realized that he had eaten Ace's pancakes. He quickly got into the car as he saw Ace run down. He quickly locked the doors just in time and stuck his tongue out a his brother, he then drove off, leaving his brother cursing at him. He laughed while driving until Garp told him to pay attention.

They were at the DMV for almost two hours till Luffy finally got his picture taken. After Garp took him out to lunch then took him home so he could grab his swim trunks, then he dropped him off at Franky's. As he stepped out and watched Garp drive away, he looked at the large three story house with a garage next to it. He walked up to the front door and just burst in, knowing Franky wouldn't care. He went into the rather large living room and saw Franky, Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, Brooke, and Chopper.

Usopp; yo Luffy

Luffy; hey guys what's up?

Zoro; nothin much, we're just waiting for the girls, Jenny was gonna pick them up

Chopper; yeah I think they went to go get Jenny a new bathing suite or something

Luffy jumps over the couch and sits next to Usopp; oh, so how long away are they?

Franky; they'll be here in a few minutes

Door slams open

Brooke; or now

Jenny; I'm not wearing that Nami

Nami; come on Jenny it'll look cute on you

Jenny; no, I'm not wearing it without the shorts

Nami; but no one will see the bottoms

Jenny; I don't care!!!

Nami sighs; fine, at least they'll match

Jenny groans; thank you

Franky; ummm...hi?

Both turn; hey

Usopp; ummmm, what's going on?

Robin; Jenny's mad at Nami because of the bathing suite she bought her and she would only wear it if she could wear her shorts she bought

Jenny; and now I can *sticks out tongue*

Nami glared at her and Jenny smirked at her.

Jenny; aniki where's your bathroom?

Franky; down the hall, third door to the right

Jenny; thanks

Jenny started walking towards the bathroom while Nami went to the one upstairs.

Zoro; you're not going to change Robin?

Robin; I have it on underneath my clothes

Zoro; oh

Robin sat next to Chopper as they all continued to talk. Luffy looked around and saw all the guys in tank tops and sandals with their swim trunks. Robin was wearing a black t-shirt and blue shorts and sandals, Usopp had on a gray t-shirt with a green bandana and green swim shorts and sandals, Zoro had on a torn blue shirt with dark blue trunks and sandals, Sanji had on a white shirt underneath a blue opened up shirt with black trunks and sandals, Franky was wearing a yellow shirt with a huge blue star on the back and swimming speedos, he had bare feet. Chopper wore a light blue t-shirt with light blue trunks and his usual hat, Brooke was wearing a white t-shirt with yellow trunks and sandals. Luffy kept talking to them until Nami came out with jenny behind her. Nami wore a strapless orange shirt with the straps to her bathing suite showing, blue mini shorts and sandals and her hair was in pigtails. Jenny wore a black tank top with mini shorts and sandals and her hair was put into a high ponytail.

Franky; ok then let's get the stuff into the car and we can go

Everyone nodded and started loading up the surfboards, blankets, umbrellas, pales and shovels, towels, chairs, a portabe grill, and floats for Chopper and Luffy, since they can't swim. Once they packed up everything, including drinks and snacks the boys went with Franky while the girls went with Franky. Franky led Jenny to an abandoned highway that went to the beach. Once they got on the highway Jenny started racing Franky, and was in the lead. The girls ended up winning.

Jenny; this is why girls rule

Franky; you just got lucky is all

Jenny; mhm

The girls began to laugh and Jenny and Nami high fived each other. They then got out and helped unpack, setting up the chairs, blankets and umbrellas. Then the boys took off their shirts and the girls took off their shirts and shorts. Luffy looked over and saw nami wearing a two piece orange bathing suit, robin wearing a black two piece, and Jenny wearing a blue two piece with blue swimming shorts with flowers in white. Luffy went over to the tubes and put three on while Chopper put one on. The girls put on some sunscreen while the boys didn't bother with it. Robin and Nami went to tan while Jenny went to grab a surfboard.

Jenny' let's see if I still got it, Chopper you wanna come with me?

Chopper; you want me to surf with you?

Jenny; sure, it's not that hard, plus it's really cool!

Chopper; ok

Jenny put him on her shoulders and grabbed a surf board then ran off into the water. Luffy looked out into the water and watched the two of them surf together, smiling when he saw Chopper being brave enough to sit on the front of the surfboard. He turned to Usopp and went to hang with them. They all spent the rest of the day at the beach and didn't get home till late. They all decided since it was so late to stay at Franky's house, and he didn't seem to mind at all.


	19. Good News and, Bad News?

Jenny woke up, feeling something was different. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was sleeping on a couch. She sat up and stretched out her back then looked around, remembering that everyone slept over at Franky's house. She got up and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. When she got it she went back into the living room and looked to see where everyone was sleeping. Nami and Robin were on the other two couches while the boys were on the floor. Jenny giggled as she saw how most of them were sleeping and sat back down on the couch she was sleeping on earlier. She shivered a little, seeing that the air conditioner was pointer towards her, and wrapped her blanket around her. She looked at the clock on the tv and saw that it was almost eleven. She was surprised how much she slept in but it felt nice for her. It's not every week that she got to sleep in, her parents usually woke her up early to do chores, which of course like any other teenager, she hated to do, especially since she was usually the only one who did it.

She let out a yawn and put her knees up to her chest. She took another sip of her water and looked at the boys, seeing most of the boys were sleeping on each others stomach. She chuckled as she saw Usopp, Chopper and Luffy's heads underneath the table. An idea began to form in her head but she would wait till the rest woke up. She chugged the rest of the water and went to go clean it. When she got back she saw Nami awake.

Jenny; morning Nami

Nami rubs her eyes; goodmorning

Jenny; sleep well?

Nami; I guess did you?

Jenny; yea

Their was a moment of silence, the only sound was Jenny moving towards her couch and sitting in it. Jenny could see that Nami was still tired and she knew what she was like when she was grumpy, so she stayed quiet. After a few moments of silence Sanji woke up and started going crazy over Nami until he dissapeared into the kitchen to make breakfast. Jenny watched everyone else get up but Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp. She giggled as she watched them argue with each other in their sleep. It wasn't until she could smell breakfast did they rush up and hit their heads on the table. Everyone started cracking up while they cried out in pain.

Jenny laughs; are you guys okay?

All three; no

Nami laughs; that was hilarious!

Everyone tried to calm down while the boys glared at everyone. When everyone finally settled down they all went into the dining room to wait for breakfast. Everyone was talking to each other so the girls sat on one side while the boys sat on the other. When Sanji came in he set down breakfast and everyone digged in. After Jenny went to explore the house so she went upstairs. She actually got lost and ended up on the roof. She gave a deep sigh and sat down on the roof. She reached into her pocket of her baggy pajama pants and found her ipod. She turned it on and started listening to it. She put on Paramore and the song "The Only Exception" came on. She started gazing out, looking at other houses and the horizon. After a while she started hearing footsteps. She looked up and saw Luffy, he was already out of his pajamas and in his regular clothes. He smiled at her and said something that she couldn't understand. She took out her headphones and turned off her ipod, putting it back in her pocket.

Jenny; what?

Luffy; I said hey

Jenny; oh hey

Luffy; what are you doing up here?

Jenny; I got lost and sorta gave up when I got up here

Luffy; oh, why didn't you just call someone

Jenny; I left my cell downstairs

Luffy; oh

Jenny; yeah

Their was a moment of silence for a while until Luffy said something.

Luffy; why don't you just follow me, I'll take you downstairs

Jenny; ok

After Jenny got up and they both exited the roof. Luffy led her down halls, through rooms, and they ended up at a door.

Luffy; and here we are *opens door*

They both saw thay they were back on the roof. Luffy scratched the back of his head and led her down different corrodores, down and up stairs, and they ended up in a bathroom. He kept leading her all around the house except where she wanted to go. By the eigth try Jenny stopped in the middle of the hallway.

Jenny; Luffy?

Luffy; hmm?

Jenny; do you know where we're going

Luffy; not a clue

Jenny; then why did you say that you could take me downstairs?

Luffy; because I thought I knew the way

Jenny was doing her best not to yell and scream but she did glare at him. She let out a long grown and leaned against the wall. Their was silence until a loud ringing noise. She looked at Luffy and saw him take out his cell phone.

Luffy; oh I got a text

Jenny looked at him and he looked at her. She grabbed his necdk and started strangling him.

Jenny yelling; you had your phone and you didn't call for help!

Luffy; I'm...sorry!

Jenny yelling; sorry! I'll show you sorry!

Voice; hello?

Jenny looked up, letting go of Luffy who dropped to the floor gasping for air. She turned around and grew quiet for a few seconds. Luffy sat up and looked down the hall.

Voice; Jenny?

Jenny;...Nami?

Nami comes out a door; their you guys are we've been waiting forever

Jenny ran to Nami and hugged her.

Nami; what's wrong with you

Jenny; thank you for finding us, I thought we were gonna be lost forever

Nami; what are you talking about, you just had to come through this door and you would've been back in here

Jenny looked through the door and saw all her friends. She let go of Nami and went back in. She went through her bag and took out her clothes to get changed. She came back out in a tanktop and shorts with her hair in a ponytail. Jenny went into the kitchen to grab a snack then go outside and sit down on the patio. She pulled out her Ipod once more and started listening to Flyleaf while she watched everyone goof off. She nibbled at her snack, watching Luffy, Usopp and Chopper playing tag. She chuckled at their childness, wondering if they would ever truly grow up. But that was one reason she liked them, they were different then most people she ever hung out with, and they made her feel part of the family. She couldn't help but smile. Being part of a new family is a wonderful thing. It was also a new experience for her, never knowing what it's like to have siblings was something she always wondered about. She leaned back a little in her chair and finished her snack. She took a deap breathe then felt someone sneaking up on her. She looked back and saw Franky so she took out her headphones.

Jenny; hey Franky what's up?

Franky; umm your parents are here

Jenny raised her eyebrow and went inside with Franky following behind her. She turned off her IPod and shoved it in her pocket. Once she got into the living room she saw her parents. Her mom didn't make eye contact while her dad had a blank face, which worried her cause it never ment good news.

Jenny; hey mom hey dad what are you doing here

Nara;...why don't you sit down hunny

She sat down on the couch in front of them and Franky sat behind her.

Nara; Jenny we have some good news for you

Jenny smiled slightly and looked at her parents with excited eyes, which made her father nervous, but he kept a blank face.

Nara; your mother and I got promoted

Jenny; that's great, which means that we'll get more money right?

Nara; yes but...the job we got promoted to...well

Jenny's smile was instantly gone when her father didn't finish his sentence. Her mother continued to look down and stay out of the conversation, even though Jenny wanted her to say something. Nara took in a deep breathe and looked at her again.

Nara; the job we have now has a lot of business trips sooo

Jenny; we're...moving?


	20. A New Family

Jenny; we're...moving?

Nara; no we're not moving, we know how much you like it here and we're tired of moving so instead...whenever we're on a business trip you'll stay with Franky, he already agreed

Franky; yeah, it'll be fun Jen!

Jenny stayed quiet. She had her bangs in her face so no one could see her eyes. She looked up with her own blank expression and didn't say anything. Her father was waiting for her to say something but he could tell she was going to say nothing. They starred each other down for a while her mother stayed quiet. Jenny looked at her and she could tell that Jenny was.

Jenny; and what do you make of all this mom?

Luna; I don't like the idea of being away from you, but it's my job so this was the best solution besides moving

Jennys emotions were going crazy. She was glad that she didn't have to move but she was sick and tired of not seeing her parents. She cluched her pants and took a deap breath. She looked down at her shoes when she began to speak again.

Jenny; I understand

Nara; good, now our first trip is in a couple of days, but they want us to be their early so we're leaving tomorrow

Jenny's grip on her pants grew tighter. She tried to stay calm and keep her poker face. She nodded and waited for them to say something else but they stayed quiet.

Luna; you know...Jenny...it won't be so bad...I mean...you're with people who love you

Jenny: so

Luna; so it should be fun

Jenny looked up at her mother, glaring at her.

Jenny; it's not fun if you guys are always gone! You're always doing this to me! I hate you!

After she stormed out of the room, not wanting to here her parents anymore. She went outside, hoping to cool down with some fresh air. Inside Franky continued to talk to her parents.

Franky; don't worry, she's not the type to hold a grudge long, especially to her parents...right?

Nara; not unless it's something that she can never forgive, she has held grudges against people but...us...never...and she's never said that she hated us

Luna; maybe we shouldn't go...I mean...I'm tired of always leaving her and not being able to spend a lot of time with her

Franky; you shouldn't worry about it, we'll make her feel part of our family

Nara sighs; thanks again Franky, we owe you one

Franky; naaah, I don't mind

Nara; well we should go back home, we need to finish packing

Luna nodded and they left. They thanked Franky once more and he let them go. Outside Jenny was sitting down under a tree with her knees to her chest. Listening to her music usually calmed her down so she was doing that. She rested her head on her knees and let her mind wonder off, only to be interrupted by Nami.

Nami; Jenny, what are you doing over here?

Jenny; oh...hey Nami...

Nami sits next to her; what's wrong?

Jenny; I don't wanna talk about it

Nami; tell me

Jenny; no

Nami sat their, glaring at her, waiting for her to give in.

Jenny; all right all right I'll tell you...my parents got promoted to a job where they have to travel a lot

Nami yells; you're not moving are you!

Jenny; no...but my parents are making me stay here while their gone

Nami; well what's so bad about it

Jenny; I don't mind staying here...it's just that...I'm so sick of them not being around...I feel like they don't even know me

Nami; don't worry, in a couple of days you'll feel part of our family

Jenny;...I already do

Nami; then you shouldn't have anything to worry about

Jenny smiles; yeah, you're right

Sanji yells; yo Jenny, Nami-san come on in for some snacks

Nami yells; coming Sanji-kun *looks at Jenny* coming?

Jenny; yeah I'll be their in a little

Nami smiled at her and went inside with everyone else. Jenny watched them all go in and when they did her smile dissapeared. She wrapped her arms around her legs and layed her head on her knees. This was a position where most people would cry but she wasn't. She usually was in this position when she felt terrible and wanted to just leave. She started to feel her mind wonder off until she heard someone walking towards her. She looked up and saw Luffy.

Luffy; are you gonna come in to get a snack?

Jenny; I told Nami I would be right their

Luffy; it didn't look like it

Jenny; well than what did it look like

Luffy; like you were sad and about to cry

Jenny; I don't cry

Luffy sits next to her; well it looked like it...

Jenny glared at him then looked forward.

Luffy; Nami told us what happened...and Franky did too

Jenny; oh...

Luffy; you know it's really fun living here, I would if I didn't live with gramps

Jenny;...

Luffy; plus you would get to have Sanji's food like everyday

Jenny;...

Luffy; and you gets to see your friends all the time...and play games...and do whatever you want

Jenny looked at him and he could see the sadness in her face.

Jenny; I don't mind living here I just hate the fact that I won't see my family a lot, I hardly see them now this just makes it worse

Luffy frowned. He could see that Jennywas trying to put on a blank face but he could see write through it. He could see that she was in pain and he didn't like the fact that she was trying to hide it. He got up and grabbed her arm, forcing her up. He dragged her over to the door and let her go.

Jenny; why did you do that!

Luffy; when you live here you're never gonna wanna leave

Jenny; why?

Luffy; because you'll feel like you're apart of our family, which I know you do...and since we're you're family then you shouldn't feel sad right

Jenny had to think about this for a second. She did tell him that she wouldn't see her family a lot...and she did think of herself as part of this family.

Jenny smiles; you're right Luffy

Luffy smiled back and they both went inside. Jenny sat on one of the questions and everyone looked at her with sad faces. Usopp came over and sat next to her.

Usopp; don't worry Jenny, I know what will cheer you up one of my many adventures doesn't that sound great!

Jenny rolled her eyes and looked at her friends. Her friends could tell that she wasn't sad anymore and they smiled. She decided to act like she was sad so that Usopp would tell his story.

Jenny; oh Usopp, I'm so depressed...I don't know if your wondrous adventures could cheer me up

Usopp; nonsense here I'll tell you when I battled this gigantic squirrel

She leaned back as she listened to Usopp's tall tales and actually laughed because it was hilarious. When the story was over she had to go home since it was getting late. She said goodbye to her friends and drove home. She was scared of talking to her parents but she didn't care. When she pulled into the driveway she saw the lights on so she thought that they were awake but when she got inside she didn't see her parents. She tiptoed up stairs and went to sleep, tired from the day she had. When she woke up the next morning she layed in her bed to listen and see if anyone was home. When she didn't here anything she went downstairs and looked around. She found the house to be empty and she frowned slightly. She went into the kitchen and saw a note by a plate of chocolate grabbed it and read it.

_Jenny,_

_We decided to leave early, we didn't want to see you with a sad face...but we just want you to know that we love you and when we come back we'll try to spend as much time with you as possible. Before you leave for Franky's we would like you to clean up the house and remember not to stay home to long. We told Franky that if you weren't their by one then to call you...once again we love you!_

_Mom and Dad_

Jenny sighed and threw away the note, ate the pancakes and cleaned the house. By the time she was done it was almost twelve. She went to shower and pack before she left for Franky's. She packed a couple weaks worth of clothes, four bathing suits, a couple of shoes, her tooth brush and hair brush, toothpaste, mouthwash, her backpack, turned off all the lights, locked the door and drove to Franky's. When she got their she grabbed her bags and suitcase and went inside. She smiled at Franky as he smiled at her. He showed her her room that she would be sharing with Robin. She thanked Franky as he left and began to unpack. She put her clothes in the empty drawers and hung up some clothes in the closet that Robin made room for. She placed her tooth brush and hair products in the bathroom attached to the room. When she was done she sat on her new bed and sighed. She looked around the room and noticed a bookcase in one of the corners. She got up and went to see what books were on their.

Jenny mumbles; history books?

Robin; like the room?

Jenny; yeah it's nice thanks again for letting me share a room with you

Robin; I don't mind it would be nice to have another girl here

Jenny turned around and smiled at her; why are you so interested in history?

Robin; yes, their are a lot of things that haven't been discovered through out history, bits and pieces missing, I want to figure it out someday

Jenny; cool

Robin smiled at her and Jenny walked out of the room. She explored the house some more until it was dinner time. She found out that Chopper, Brooke, Sanji and Usopp live their too. She wasn't too excited about Sanji since all he would do was flirt but she was with everyone else. After dinner they all played a game until it was time to go to bed. It was hard for her to sleep,but she would have to get use to it...this was the only way for her to stay with her friends...or her new family.


	21. A New Change of Pace

We start off this story with Luffy in his room asleep. He was dreaming of a land full of ice cream, every flavor that you could ever dream of. If you saw his face he was smiling and even drooling. His happiness didn't last too long because his grandfather slammed the door open.

Garp; LUFFY!

Luffy jumped up and fell out of his bed from the shock. He rubbed the back of his head as he sat back up.

Luffy; WHAT!

Garp; get up you have school today

Luffy glared at him and got up. He followed his grand father out of the room and went to make some cereal. He ate it quickly then went back to get ready. He brushed his teeth, changed, packed his books and was about to leave the house until Garp handed him the keys to his car. Luffy smiled and grabbed the keys, running to the car and driving it to school. When he got there he locked the car and went to his locker. When he had the locker in his sights a whole bunch of girls surrounded him.

Girl 1; Luffy-san will you go out with me?

Girl 2; will you go out to dinner with me...my uncle owns a pizza place!

Girl 3; will you kiss me?

All the girls continued to ask him all kinds of questions. He couldn't even get in a word without another girl speaking. He was getting a little freaked out until he saw Jenny.

Luffy whispers; Jenny?

Jenny; oh hey Luffy

Luffy whispers; help me!

Jenny looked at all the girls and smiled at Luffy. She nodded her head but continued to walk to her locker. After she put in all her stuff and took out her books she closed it and turned back to Luffy.

Jenny yells; hey girls!

Girls look at her

Jenny; I just heard the Brad McConnell is in the lunch room modeling!

All the girls screamed and ran towards the lunch room. Let me explain...Brad McConnell is the hottest and richest guy in the school and every girl wants him some might even say that gay girls will turn straight or by for him! Some straight guys have even fallen for him.

Luffy; thanks Jen

Jenny; no problem Luffy

They soon started walking to class together but stopped when they saw a fight in the middle of the hall. They saw Angie and went over to her.

Jenny; Angie?

Angie; oh hey Jenny-san, Luffy-san

Luffy; what's going on?

Angie; Lola got into a fight when someone called her a wimp

Both; what!

They both ran through the crowd and saw Lola beating up a nerd.

Lola; take it back now!

Nerd; no way, why should I!

Jenny; LOLA!

Lola flinched and turned around seeing Jenny standing their.

Jenny; put...the nerd...down

Lola threw her teeth; no

They both stared each other down until Jenny started walking towards her.

Jenny; put him down

Lola threw her teeth; make me

Jenny grabbed her wrist and started squeezing it hard, forcing her to open her fingers. Once she let him go the nerd ran into the crowd and Lola pulled her wrist back and held it. They stared each other down again until Lola walked away holding her wrist.

Luffy; all right shows over now leave

Everyone started leaving and Luffy and Jenny continued to their class after saying goodbye to Angie. The whole day was pretty normal for them until after school when it was time for practice. Franky had told them at gym to meet them in the gym and they agreed. They both walked in and saw Franky and the basketball coach arguing. Jenny saw her team mates wearing running shorts and warm up jerseys like she was and Luffy saw his team mates wearing their warm up jerseys and shorts like he was. Their teams were sitting by each other and it looked like most of they guys were flirting with them. Luffy looked at Jenny and caught her rolling her eyes. They both walked over.

Jenny claps her hands; all right girls did anyone stretch

Girls shake their heads

Jenny; then go stretch, I'll be right their, Amy you lead, have them lift a couple of weights in the weight room too ok

They all nodded and got up and went to go stretch in the weight room. Jenny turned back to all the football players.

Jenny; listen, when you're in here and it is time for basketball practice their will be absolutely NO flirting...got it!

They all jumped and nodded.

Luffy; don't be so rough on them

Jenny; I don't want them to start day dreaming during the middle of practice or a game about them

Luffy rolled his eyes and sat with his crew while Jenny went stayed and watched the two coaches argue over who knows what. After twenty minutes she went to the weight room to stretch and lift some weights. Luffy watched her walk away, not paying attention to his team mates who were talking to him about a girl.

Nick; so Luffy?

Luffy; hm?

Nick; see anyone you like?

Luffy; you know every time you ask me that my answers gonna be no

Nick; you sure because you seem pretty interested in Jenny

Luffy; and again, she's just a FRIEND nothing else

Nick; you sure, cause the guys agree that you like her

Everyone nods

Luffy groans; I don't OK, she's just a friend, and nothing more...all though...I have been having these weird feelings

Nick; could it be love?

Luffy; I don't know

The boys continued to make fun of them until he started threatening them. After about fifteen minutes the girls came back out and started doing some drills until their coach told them to stop and sit down. The girls went to go sit with the guys but they stayed separated. Luffy decided to ignore the fact that Nick was trying to get him to admit something that wasn't true and looked around the gym. When he got to the girls he noticed Jenny arguing with a couple of her team mates. he tried to listen in to hear what they were saying but the other girls were to loud to hear. he gave up and looked to the couches who actually stopped arguing and were walking towards them.

Franky; ok everyone listen up!

Everyone turns to them.

Franky; the girls coach and I have decided that Jenny will be my assistant coach

Girls; WHAT!

Coach; but when she is practicing with us she will stay an extra hour to really learn everything that she hasn't learned at the practices she isn't at

Jenny shrugs; fine with me

Franky; and today you will be with me

Coach; and tomorrow with me

Girls; no fair!

Tanya; we need Jenny to learn the moves the day of practice!

Vicky; yeah! it's easier to learn it with her!

Amy; with Jenny gone maybe I can be head captain

Everyone looks at her

Amy; ...I mean with Jenny here we can easily understand the plays

Jenny; ...that worries me a little but guys this is my decision and I don't mind doing this okay, I already agreed to it

Vicky; without consulting your team!

Jenny; I knew aniki would take care of this so its already been done

Everyone; ok

Tanya; we trust you Jenny, just do your best

Jenny smiled at her and nodded then went to go change into something else. The football team then went out to the fields to start their practice.


	22. Hiding Feelings

Luffy led the boys in stretching and some warm up excersises while they waited for their new assistant coach to come out. When Luffy saw Jenny talking to Franky he started slowing down on his jogs and one of the players ended up knocking into him and sorta brought down the whole team. When he got up he saw from the corner of his eye Jenny laughing hysterically. He couldn't help but smile but snapped his head back when Nick started yelling at him. He started running when they started chasing him down. When he was close to Franky and Jenny he hid behind Jenny who was still laughing, hoping that she would stop them.

Jenny; ok everyone calm down calm down, lets concentrate on practice and not beating Luffy up to a pulp...you can do that when we're running plays

Luffy; hey!

Jenny; are you a horse?

Luffy; no

Jenny; then shut up and let me handle it

Luffy glared at her and she ignored it. He watched as the guys agreed to do it later and he was praying that he could get away from them. He stayed behind her until they all went to Franky.

Jenny; you can go now

Luffy; thanks again...I guess

Jenny smiled at him again and Luffy could have sworn that he felt his heart jump. Luffy watched Jenny go to the group and stood their in thought.

Luffy thinking; what just happened...did my heart just jump?

Franky; Luffy!

Luffy snaps out of thought; huh?

Franky; get our ass over here!

Luffy nodded and rushed over to his team mates and listened to Franky. They were going to do some plays for Jenny to see and understand. By the end of practice Luffy was covered in bruises, cuts, and had dirt and grass all over him. Jenny held an ice pack to his forehead while he held one to his knee and another to his side.

Jenny; thanks for bringing us some ice packs Chopper

Chopper; no problem *leaves*

Luffy groans in pain; I blame you Jenny

Jenny; yeah I know...how about I make it up to you with a big slushy

Luffy; ...make it a jumbo and you're good

Jenny smiled at him and he smiled back.

Jenny; why don't you lay down while I go get some medical tape?

He nodded and layed down. Jenny put the ice pack on his forehead and went to go find some tape. Luffy sighed and closed his eyes, liking the feel of the cold on his forehead since it was a little hot out. His eyes snapped open when he heard someone coming back. He looked up and saw Jenny standing a few feet away arguing with Nick. He watched them, trying to figure out what they were saying but couldn't. It wasn't until Nick grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him where he stormed up and walked quickly towards them, ignoring his pain in his knee. He grabbed Nicks arm and looked him straight in the eye.

Luffy; what are you doing?

Nick; none of your business mugiwara

Luffy; it's my business when it's MY friend

Luffy started starring him down and Nick did the same back. Nick let go of Jenny's arm and Luffy let go of his. Luffy looked back and Jenny had backed up a little. He looked back to Nick and saw he was glaring at him.

Nick; what's your problem?

Luffy; my problem what's your problem!

Nick; nothing she started it

Luffy; no she didn't...I know you Nick if you don't get your way you start pressuring and threatening

Nick; do not!

Luffy; yes you do!

Nick punched Luffy in the face. Luffy looked at him and held his nose. Luffy resolved it by punching him in the face also. They both began to fight, punching and kicking each other. Jenny didn't stop until the team came in and try breaking it up. Jenny held Luffy back in the front while Franky held Nick back. Nick was able to get out of Franky's grasp and, without thinking, punched Jenny in the face when she turned around. Jenny held her face and felt a little bit of blood come out of her mouth. She looked at her hand and saw blood. She looked up at Nick and kicked him in the groin. He shrieked, crashed to the ground and curled into a ball. Luffy burst out laughter and the rest of the team joined in. Jenny walked away, hoping to catch Chopper in the nurses office still and Luffy followed.

Luffy; that was funny

Jenny suddenly stopped and turned around. She was still holding her lip and she glared at him.

Luffy; what?

Jenny; what am I suppose to tell my coach when she sees that I have a cut on my lip!

Luffy just shrugged and Jenny groaned in frustration.

Jenny; she's gonna make sure that I don't help out again...I'll have to make up an excuse...

Luffy; just say you tripped and cut your lip or something...

Jenny; I'll try that...now go back and see if everything's calmed down...I'll be back as soon as i get this thing to stop bleeding

Luffy nodded and went back to his team. When he got their Nick was laying down on the bench and he looked unconscious. Luffy went over and saw that he was. He had a great idea and went over to his team.

Luffy; oy guys...who wants to draw on his face to teach him a lesson?

All the guys nodded and they went to get some markers. When they found some they drew all over his face then went to go change since practice was over. A few minutes later Nick came in and everyone did their best not to laugh. Everyone watched Nick go to his locker and look in his mirror.

Nick; WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY FACE!

Everyone burst out laughing, holding their sides and crashing to the ground, not able to hold it in.

Franky comes in; oy what's with all the...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jenny comes in; what's so fu-...BAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone continued to laugh at him and some even pointed and laughed. At that time Jenny took out her phone and took a picture of him than sent it to everyone.

Nick; what did you just do!

Jenny; took a picture and sent it just about everyone in the school

Nick; no my rep. will be ruined

Jenny; and what is it being the schools whore?

Luffy; oh yea and that's permanent marker so try and get it off now!

Everyone kept laughing until they laughed. Luffy decided to walk Jenny to her car since his was right next to hers. They laughed all the way their and calmed down when they leaned on their cars.

Jenny; did you really use permanent?

Luffy; I think so, let me check again *takes marker our of his pocket* oh guess not, thought we did

Jenny; still it's gonna be hard getting all of it off

Luffy; yeah I bet his face will be red tomorrow

They laughed for a second and then looked at each other.

Jenny; my sides hurt from all that cramping

Luffy; yeah I could hardly breath!

Jenny; but he deserved it

Luffy; deffinetly!

Jenny opens car door; well I better go, I still have to finish a drawing for art class so I'll see you later ok?

Luffy smiles; sure see you later

Jenny got in her car and Luffy closed the door for her. He watched her drive off and waved to her when she waved to him. When she was out of his view he leaned on his car and ran his hand through his hair. He let out a sigh as he went through this crazy day. He noticed that Jenny has been a little agressive but that was probably because her parents sort of left her. He did feel sorry for her but that's because he never knew his parents. He decided to let that go and go home. Once home he parked the car in front of the house only to see another car. He ran inside thinking that they had a guest but their was no sign of one inside. He walked over to Garp who was watching tv and decided to ask him.

Luffy; whose car is that out their?

Garp; mine, I got it today

Luffy; then what are you gonna do with your old car?

Garp; it's yours

Luffy; what, I get the shitty car and you get a new car!

Garp; yep

Luffy; no fair!

Garp; hey be happy that you got a car

Luffy glared at him and stormed to his room. He was happy that he had his own car but disappointed that he got his grandfathers old car. He threw his backpack onto the floor and turned on the TV until Garp came in and turned it off, telling him that he needs to shower and do his homework. They got into an argument until Luffy gave up and went to shower then do his homework. Garp agreed to help him with his homework until dinner time. After dinner Luffy relaxed in his room and fell asleep around ten. Garp woke him up again for school and he groaned. He got ready for school, ate and left. He parked next to Jenny and ran to the building as it started raining. When he got in he walked to his locker to see Jenny harshly shoving books in her locker. He walked up to her as she slammed her locker door.

Luffy; hey Jenny

Jenny jumps; oh, Luffy, you scared me a little, what's up?

Luffy; are you ok?

Jenny; yeah I'm fine why?

Luffy; cause you slammed your locker door

Jenny; oh, I didn't mean too

Luffy; ...you've been acting strange lately

Jenny leans on her locker; what do you mean?

Luffy opens his; well like yesterday with Lola, you were pretty aggressive, and in the gym after school, and in the hall, and just now

Jenny; I don't know what you're talking about

Luffy; you've been acting angry

Jenny mumbles; why wouldn't I be

Luffy closes his locker; you shouldn't be

Jenny; look I really don't wanna talk about this Luffy so just drop it

Luffy; ok, but remember you can talk to me anytime

Jenny smiled at him and walked away. Luffy watched her leave then leaned on his locker. He wanted Jenny to talk to him about these things with him since they were friends instead of just hiding it all. Plus he wished she wouldn't put on a fake smile just to make people happy. He would try and talk to her about it later and went to class.


	23. Finally Opening Up

When he got into the classroom he saw Jenny chatting with a couple of classmates. He went over to Nami to talk with her a little.

Luffy; hey Nami

Nami; hey Luffy

Luffy; what's up?

Nami; sooo bored, and tired, I was up all night studying for this huge test in one of my classes, what about you?

Luffy; nothing really, my gramps gave me his shitty car and got himself a new one

Nami; that's cool

Luffy; no it isn't, it's not fair

Nami; Luffy it's going to happen, just be happy you got your own car!

Luffy mumbled something and changed the subject. He took a glance over towards Jenny every once in a while when Nami wasn't paying attention to find her doing something every time. She was either talking to one of the students, helping them with a math problem, or talking to one of her friends. When he was done talking to Nami he went to sit down and lay his head on his desk. After hearing Nami ramble on about her team and shopping his head hurt. He leaned back in his chair and looked around the room, wondering if Nick was here yet. He looked in front of him and noticed someone sitting in Nicks chair with a hoodie on. He leaned forward in his chair and tapped his shoulder. The dude flinched and turned around. Luffy wasn't able to see his face because of the hoodie but tried to make him take it off. When he wouldn't let him Luffy got up and went to the front of his desk. The guy wasn't paying attention to him so Luffy took this chance to pull down his hoodie, only to see Nick with a red face! Luffy stared at him and laughed when he figured out why it was red.

Nick; shush you want to get every ones attention!

Luffy; but look at your face *laughs*

Nick; that's cause I was up all night scrubbing off all the shit you idiots did to my face!

Luffy kept laughing harder and harder until he was laying on his back, holding his sides laughing his ass off. He got everybody's attention and they looked at Nick and burst out laughing. Some pointed and laughed while the others dropped to their knees and pounded the the floor. Even the teacher was laughing at him!

Nick; stop laughing!

Everyone tried to stop laughing but ended up laughing again. Everyone eventually got tired and stopped but still made fun of Nick. Buggy made everyone stop and to do it after class so that they could start the lesson. Everyone took their seats and class started. Luffy sat back down in his seat and held his head up with his hands. He glanced over around and everyone was paying attention to Mr. Buggy. He got to Jenny and from what he saw looked like she was writing down what ever was on the bored...but she wasn't paying any attention to the lesson. She was to upset to even think about math so all she did was doodle. Luffy crossed his arms on his desk and laid his head on his arms. He fell asleep and woke up from Jenny shaking him.

Jenny; you seriously gotta stop sleeping in class Luffy...it's not healthy

Luffy; sorry I've been pretty tired lately

Jenny; probably cause you stay up late, maybe you should go to bed early or something

Luffy; yeah that's probably it...

They stared at each other for a while until Jenny left for her next class. When he was going to catch up to her one of her basketball friends came up and talked to her. He decided not to bother her and walked faster to get in front of her. He was able to get to class first so he went to talk to Sanji for a while. When he walked over he was already talking to someone so he just sat down. He would talk to Robin but she was busy talking to a student. It seemed to him that no one wanted to talk to him so all he did was lay his head on his deck. He did his best to stay but couldn't so fell asleep. He wasn't asleep for long because Jenny jabbed him in his side with a pencil.

Jenny; yeash can't you stay awake for one class

Luffy; yeah, I'm just really tired is all

Jenny; then go splash some water in your face or stick an ice cube down your shorts that ought'a do it

Luffy just shrugged and looked forward while Jenny sat in her seat. He hardly payed attention in class because he was busy thinking of how to get Jenny to talk. He thought of it all day until he caught her during her basketball practice. His had ended early while hers was still going on. He decided to sit and watch to wait for her. She was working hard and running hard and her coach was pushing her hard. Her coach would give her a short water break and have her do extra drills, she even made her stay fifteen minutes after practice to understand everything. When she was finally done she laid on the bench and put a blanket over her face. He walked over to her and pulled the towel off of her face.

Luffy; tired?

Jenny nods; hand me my water

Luffy hands her water; your coach really pushed you

Jenny; yeah she's still kind of upset that Franky "stole" me away from her

Luffy; really

Jenny; yeah she gets upset when Franky walks through during practice

Luffy; that sucks

Jenny; yeah but I don't care I got a chance too...never mind

Luffy; what?

Jenny; nothing nothing never mind...*sits up* so how was practice

Luffy; it wasn't too bad, the whole team broke out laughing when they saw Nicks face

Jenny laughs; sounds fun

Luffy; anyways I wanted to talk to you

Jenny; about what?

Luffy; about your attitude, you've been acting pretty aggressive

Their was a moment of silence until Jenny sighed.

Jenny; you're not gonna let this go are you?

Luffy shakes his head.

Jenny; look I'm just tired of my parents always leaving ok so I always get mad but I also don't like having people worry about me

Luffy; so you just bottle it up?

Jenny; I guess you could say it like that

Luffy; you do realize that's not good right, I mean what if you just break I mean, what will happen then?

Jenny; I don't know Luffy but that will never happen

Luffy; it will if you keep bottling things up that's what friends are for

Jenny went silent for a couple of seconds and pulled her knees up to her chest.

Jenny; I'm not use to anyone seeing through me so I don't really know what to say

Luffy; well it's not that hard to tell when you're hurting

It was silent again until Jenny got up.

Jenny; wanna go get something to eat?

Luffy; sure

They spent the rest of the day talking. Jenny didn't feel sad or angry anymore since she practically pored her heart out of her feelings of her parents leaving. Luffy was happy that Jenny was opening herself up to him and that he knew more about her past.


	24. Making a Decision

As the weeks passed by Jenny and Luffy grew closer...and so did their feelings. Luffy was still confused about his and Jenny was kind of embarrassed since it's towards someone close to her. Jenny continued to live with Franky and she enjoyed it, she thought of him as an older brother and liked it. She loved the idea of a new family, that will actually be their for her. Luffy loved to have her around, she made things more interesting for the gang and a lot more fun. He also loved talking to her and making her laugh, because when he made her laugh he made her smile, and he thought she had the most beautiful smile. Everyone was enjoying their new friend and continued to treat her as one. It was almost Christmas break and the gang was at Franky's house having some of Sanji's home made hot cocoa. They were all gathered up by the fire talking about what they were going to do during the break. So far they couldn't think of anything so they changed the subject. Jenny seemed to not talk much but instead look outside, seeing that it was snowing. She seemed to be mezmorized by the snow, even though she's told stories about seeing it a few times. Luffy seemed to notice and had an idea.

Luffy; hey guys wanna go play outside in the snow?

Chopper; yeah we can make snow angels!

Usopp; and snowmen

Luffy; and even have a snowball fight!

Both;yeah!

They ran outside and started to make funny looking snowmen, except Usopp who was showing off his crafting skills. Jenny watched them and laughed at Luffys silly snowman. His was lopsided and funny looking, his eyes were shaped strangly and his smile was lop sided. She decided to go outside and make snowmen with them. Hers was pretty plain, which Usopp had to make fun of. Jenny just rolled her eyes and laid down in the snow. She looked up at the sky and watched the snow fall onto her face, sticking her tongue out every once in a while and catching some. Getting cold from laying in he snow she made a snow angel quickly and got up. She looked over to the boys to see them making forts. Usopp and Chopper were making one together while Luffy was making one by himself, and failing at it. She walked over towards him and started helping him out. When they were done they got ready for the soon to be all out war. Jenny saw Usopps fort and smiled as she saw how hers was larger and wider, plus it circled around them. Luffy was able to make lots of snow balls and once they were ready they waited for Usopp and Chopper to make the first move. Once they did the war started. It went on for a few hours but Jenny and Luffy ended up winning. They went back inside for some hot cocoa since they were wet and cold. They stayed inside and played games for a while. Once they were bored they all decided to watch a movie. Franky made some popcorn and they were trying to decided what kind of movie to watch.

Chopper; I think we should watch a christmas special

Nami; no we should watch a romance movie

Luffy; we should watch something with explosions, like an action movie!

Sanji; I agree with Nami-san, a romance movie would be most delightful

Usopp; I think Chopper had a good idea, I think a nice quiet christmas specia would be nice, you know to celebrate the holiday

Franky: I think Luffy is right, an action movie would be awesome

Jenny; I think we should watch a scary movie

Brooke; but those are scary

Jenny; so what are you guys, chicken

Boys; we are not chicken

Jenny; prove it

Boys; fine then we'll watch the scary movie

Nami; but Sanji-kun

Sanji; I still stand with Nami-san!

Jenny; you do realize that scary movies have action, adventure, and romance right?

Nami;...fine then scary movie it is

Jenny smiled and they popped in a scary movie. The movie did have some romance in it which made Nami happy but she did get scared during the movie and when she did she grabbed Sanji, who was sitting next to her. Whenever she did Sanji had hearts in his eyes and gave Jenny a thumbs up. Jenny just rolled her eyes and went back to watching the movie, it didn't seem to scare her at all, she only picked a scary movie because it usually had a little bit of everything in it, which made it an easier choice, besides everyone seemed to be enjoying it. She looked around the room, only to see Zoro fast asleep, typical, although she didn't see Robin so she must have left the room. Brooke was clutching to a pillow, covering his face with it once in a while, Usopp and Chopper were hiding behind the couch shaking, Nami was clutching onto Sanjis arm and Sanji had hearts in his eyes and Franky was watching the movie. Luffy, who was sitting next to her, was scarfing down popcorn while watching the movie. He didn't seem to be scared of the movie at all, in fact, whenever someone screamed in the movie he would laugh at their faces. He started to slow down on the popcorn once the movie started to get a little more intense. Jenny started to get into the movie a little more, but when Luffy and her started to reach for the popcorn that Luffy set in front of him they touched hands, they instantly snapped out of it and looked at each other. Jenny looked away as she tried to hide her blush and pulled back her hand, not feeling hungry anymore. Luffy slightly blushed and pulled his hand back before looking back at the movie. Nami seemed to notice this and dragged Sanji into the kichen.

Sanji; is something wrong Nami-san?

Nami; I think Jenny and Luffy like each other

Sanji; what makes you think that Nami-san?

Nami; because just now they bothed touched hands while they were both reaching for the popcorn and they both blushed!

Sanji; maybe they were just embaressed

Nami; yeah but when they pulled away Luffy didn't eat the popcorn, usually he just brushes it off and eats it!

Sanji; hm, maybe youre right, what should we do?

Nami; we should try to get them together, I'm sure they would make a great couple!

Sanji; even though I am against it I will do it for you Nami~swan!

Nami; but first we need more people to help us, so after the movie I'm going to get Usopp, Robin, and Chopper to help, oh and maybe I can even get Angie to help us

They both agreed and went back to finish watching the movie. Nami ended up sitting next to Jenny so she could keep a closer eye on what they were doing. They didn't do anything else throughout the movie, but Jenny didn't eat any of the popcorn, afraid that they may touch again, but Luffy kept eating, but he did look over whenever he thought he saw Jenny move towards the popcorn. After the movie Jenny left the room because someone tried to call her and Luffy sprang for the bathroom. Nami pulled Sanji, Usopp, Robin and Chopper into the dining room to try and get them to help.

Usopp; what did you want to ask us Nami?

Nami; me and Sanji think that Luffy and Jenny like each other

Robin; I already knew that Jenny-san and mugiwara-san liked each other, I mean, they do spend a lot f time with each other

Chopper; really, I never noticed

Sanji; now that you mention it they do spend a lot of time with each other

Usopp; so you want us to hep you get them together?

Nami; yes, I think they would be a nice couple, plus I'm gonna get Angie to help

They all agreed and started to think of what to do, before they could talk about it Jenny walked in, wondering where everyone was.

Jenny; what are you guys doing in here?

Everyone; nothing!

Chopper; we're not planning anything!

Jenny;...ohkay...what's going on?

Nami; nothing is going on, now go away

Jenny; fine ok sheesh *leaves*

Usopp; phew, that was close

Sanji; now what are we going to do?


	25. Making a Plan

Nami; I think we should go easy on them first...you know like making plans then cancelling so that they're the only two their

Sanji; that's a good idea

Nami; and then we'll try to think of something else bigger...I don't know what but as soon as I figure it out I'll let you guys know

Franky from living room; will you guys hurry up in there we wanna watch the other movie!

Sanji; be patient we're coming!

Luffy yells; oh and bring more popcorn we're all out

They made more popcorn and watched the other movie. Robin was back and she was sitting next to Zoro again, who was still asleep. Jenny was sitting next to Franky on the couch and Luffy stayed sitting on the floor in front of her. She had her legs up on the couch since Luffy was leaning on the couch so held her knees up to her chest. She wasn't really paying much attention to the movie much, since she already saw it a few times. Really it wasn't that scary, yet Usopp and Chopper were screaming at every sign of a monster. She chuckled and shook her head after the fifth time of them letting out a shriek. She turned back to the movie and jumped slightly when a monster popped out of no where, which Franky noticed and chuckled. She heard him and elbowed him in the arm then went back to watching the movie. In the middle of the movie her phone went off and everyone shushed her. She shushed back mockingly and answered.

Jenny; hello...oh hey Angie, one second *walks out* what's wrong?

Angie in a sad voice; c-can you come over, I want to talk to you

Jenny; what happened, why do you sound like you're gonna cry?

Angie; j-just please come over

Jenny; don't worry I'll be right over *hangs up*

She ran over to the coat hanger, put on her coat and boots, then ran to the door.

Franky; where are you going?

Jenny; something's wrong with Angie, she wants me to come over so I'll be gone for a while

Franky; ok, remember to bring your phone

Jenny opens door; have it in my pocket *leaves*

She ran as fast as she could through the snow. Angie was almost a half hour away if you walk but it was to dangerous to drive since the roads were really slippery. She was able to get their in twenty minutes, but was tired and cold when she got to her door. She knocked on the door and waited. Angie answered the door and Jenny was shocked. She was rapped up in a blanket, her eyes were red and puffy and she looked like she had been crying for hours. Angie let her in and she took off her boots and jacket. They went up to her room and Jenny didn't bother with the blanket that Angie gave her.

Jenny; Angie what happened?

Angie; I d-didn't know who else to call

Jenny; just tell me what happened

Angie; you kn-know Jason?

Jenny; yeah he's on the football team

Angie; w-well I was d-dating him a-and I found out that h-he was cheating on me!

Jenny; WHAT, when did you find out!

Angie; I saw him today at the mall...kissing another girl!

Jenny; oh I'm gonna kill that asshole

Angie; no please don't

Jenny; Angie he cheated on you, don't you wanna get back at him!

Angie shakes her head; my mom always says that revenge is never the correct solution

Jenny; Angie...your mom is 6'8 and has a moustache, plus she always gets back at the people who make fun of her

Angie; well she's still right

Jenny sighs; well what do you want me to do?

Angie; j-just stay here and hang out with me please...I want someone to make me feel better

For the rest of the day Jenny stayed with Angie, trying to make her feel better. She ended up staying the night, borrowing Angies pjs, and didn't go back till later that afternoon. Jenny was scared of leaving her alone but she had to go back to finish some homework. Angie said she would be okay and she left. She finished her homework and didn't really do much the rest of the day but worry about Angie. She couldn't help but worry, since Angie had become one of her best friends. She knew that Angie was sensitive, the slightest bruise could stay their for months, the slightest bump could knock her out, and the slightest word could hurt her, so something like this could brake her, and she had to protect her. She knew Angie isn't the type to retaliate or fight back or start a fight, so she knew she had to, even though Angie tells her not to. Jenny's the type when someone hurts a friend, she'll beat the shit out of the person who hurt her friend. She's learned over the years to not only stick up for herself, but for others when needed. She started to think of a plan of how to get Jason back, but all she could think of was beating him up...but she didn't want to hurt Angie, she hated it. She remembered how she once yelled at Angie she took it pretty harsh and they didn't talk for weeks. She felt bad and apologized, promising that she would never yell like that again. They had school tomorrow and she was helping with football practice, she could always torute him, but she would have to think of how to get Franky to get him. She thought of a way and saw that it was getting late so went to sleep. In the morning she put on her baggy pj pants, since she was only wearing a large, long sleeved shirt that went to her mid thigh. She went downstairs to find Sanji making breakfast. Franky seemed to notice her and smiled.

Franky; morning sleepy head!

Jenny groans; don't talk to me until I've had my coffee

Sanji; I just made a cup of coffee for you Jenny-san

Jenny takes it; thanks

Sanji; sugar and creamer are on the table

Jenny sits down

Usopp; so how are you

Jenny; how do you think I am, I'm tired and hungry

Chopper; what time did you get to sleep?

Jenny; I don't know...ten, maybe eleven

Robin; well there is your problem

Franky; yeah, you need to go to sleep earlier

Jenny; whatever *drinks coffee*

They continued to talk while eating breakfast until they went to get ready. Jenny looked through the closet for her favorite long sleeved shirt. She remembered when her parents mailed her, telling her that they would be out longer then expected. She ended up throwing a huge fit, ripping up the paper and punching a whole in the wall. She then decided to just move all her stuff into the room that Robin and her use to share until Franky emptied out a room for her. She was extatic about it and Franky didn't seem to mind that her room at her house was completely empty, though he did call her parents and told them. They did talk to her about it and they ended up getting into this huge argument about them and she hasn't talked to them since. She sighed and put on the black long sleeved shirt with a white dragon symbol on the back, long dark blue skinny jeans, and she grabbed her mittens and ear muffs and ran down stairs. She packed up her back pack and grabbed her wallet that was on the counter and shoved it in her backpacks side pocket. Sanji had made them a lunch but he said he would give it to them at lunch, she said that was fine and went to go finish getting ready. She put on her boots, her dark blue winter jacket, and put on her ear muffs and mittens while she waited for everyone. They would've droven but Franky didn't want anyone to drive until he got snow tires and chains on everybodys car. So far he got it on Robins but she had already left so she would walk to school with her friends. She only saw Usopp and Sanji, and she wondered where everyone else was.

Jenny; where's aniki and Chopper?

Usopp; they caught a ride with Robin

Jenny; so I guess they won't be joining us

Usopp; guess so

Sanji; don't worry Jenny-san, if you get too cold then you can borrow some of my hot cocoa!

Usopp; what about me?

Sanji; you could freeze to death for all I care

Usopp; do you have to be so cold?

Jenny rolled her eyes as her friends got into another argument. She just walked out the door and began her walk to school. Sanji and Usopp had noticed and caught up with her. The walk to school wasn't as quiet as Jenny wanted it to be. Sanji had hit on her practically the whole way, not getting a moment of peace. She had told him several times to stop but he would for a while then start up again. When they finally got to school she bolted to her locker, happy that Sanjis was no where near hers. She opened her locker, putting her jacket, ear muffs, mittens, and backpack in their and taking out her books, but when she closed her locker she saw Brad McConnell, the hottest guy in school. He had lucious short blonde hair, beautiful green eyes, and a tan body. He was taller then her and was leaning against Luffys locker. She looked behind him and noticed a whole bunch of girls staring at him with hearts in their eyes.

Brad; hello Jennifer

Jenny; please don't call me that

Brad; terrible sorry, Jenny then?

Jenny; yes

Brad; you know, you've been here for a few months and you've already made a reputation

Jenny; which would be?

Brad; strong, brave...beautiful

Jenny; if you're trying to woo me then it's not working

Brad chuckles; I only want to be friends

Jenny; oh really?

Brad; yes

Jenny; oh by the way, you mind telling your little admirers to go away, they're creeping me out

Brad turns to them; would you mind leaving us alone girls?

Girls; anything for you Brad *leaves*

Brad; better?

Jenny; a little

Brad; so...would you like to go see a movie with me sometime?

Jenny; no I only see movies with friends

Brad; but I thought I was your friend

Jenny; I never said that, I only see you as some dude who spends waaaay to much time in the bathroom trying to make yourself look good for a bunch of girls

Brad;...I think you're wrong

Jenny; yeah, sure, whatever

She walked away after that, leaving him speechless.


	26. Going For It

Jenny started walking to class after she left Brad McConnell. Halfway down the hall she felt as if someone was watching her so turned around only to see some of the girls that were with Brad. She looked at them weird then went back to walking to class. When she had her class in her sights Nami ran out of the class and towards her.

Nami; is it true?

Jenny; is what true?

Nami; you turned down Brad McConnell?

Jenny;...that was fast but yeah it's true

Nami; why would you do that, he's like the hottest guy in school

Jenny; I don't think he's hot

Girls gasp

Jenny; will you stop following me!

Girls leave

Nami; I am so jealous, he's never asked me out!

Jenny; well why don't you ask him out

Nami; no way I'm not that jealous

Jenny just rolled her eyes and they both entered there classroom. Nami continued to talk to her and Jenny didn't have any other choice but to listen. She started to wonder where Luffy was, since class was going to start soon. She would glance towards his desk every once in a while just in case he was sitting there, but he would always say hi first before sitting down. She started to worry when the warning bell rang, signaling that classes were going to start in a couple minutes. Jenny went to sit in her desk by the window and watched as Mr. Buggy started to write on the board. The class bell finally rang and Luffy still wasn't there. He started to take attendence and as he sad Luffys name the door slammed open. Everyone in the room jumped and turned their focus to the door only to see Luffy breathing heavily.

Mr. Buggy; Luffy, you are late

Luffy panting; sorry Mr. Buggy, there was a pile of snow in front of my door and it took me forever to get out

Mr. Buggy; hm, well I guess I could give you a warning, but don't let it happen again!

Luffy; yes sir

He sat down in his seat and Buggy continued to take attendence then start class. During lunch Nami was sitting with the cheerleaders, Zoro was sitting with his kendo club, Ussop was with his track team, all the teachers sat together, Luffy was with his football team, Sanji was with his cooking club, and Jenny was with her basketball team. Luffy was rather bored since his team was talking about girls. He only listened and continued to eat until they got to a specific person. (These are made up names from some of the guys on the team.)

Josh; you know who's super fine?

Loyd; oh I know, Jenny

Peter; oh now you're talking, she's got a fine body

Josh; deffinetly, I would totally ask her out, but she's a little scary

Jason; I don't think she's that tough, I bet you I could get her to go soft if I had her in a room alone

Nick; dream on guys, she's going to be mine

Luffy; really, after what she did to you?

Nick; well look who decides to talk, what being defensive over Jenny?

Luffy; why shouldn't I, she's my friend

Josh; actually Luffy, we all sort of agreed that, well, you soo like her

Luffy; for the last time she's just a friend!

Loyd; keep telling yourself that dude, but if you don't snatch her up someone else will

Jason; in fact, I think I'm going to go try now, watch and learn boys

Jason got up and walked over towards the basketball team and tapped Jennys shoulder. She turned around and the smile that she had on her face dropped.

Jenny; what do you want Jason

Jason; I would like to ask you something

Jenny grabs her drink; can't it wait till practice *drinks*

Jason; I was wondering if you would like to go out with me

Jenny chokes on drink; excuse me!

Jason; it's a once in a life time chance cutey

Jenny felt rage going through her, wanting to beat the shit out of him, but she saw Angie, and she was looking at her scared, and Jenny didn't like that. Her plan ran through her head and she knew how to get him alone. She put on a fake smile and looked at him.

Jenny; let me think about it

Jason; ok, how about you tell me your answer at practice today?

Jenny; ok

Jason walked back to his table and sat back down in his seat.

Nick; well what did she say?

Jason; she said she would think about it

All of them; what!

Jason; yep, she's gonna give me her answer at practice today

Loyd; dude you are so lucky!

Peter; if you guys go out you have to tell me how good of a kisser she is

Jason; WHEN I go out with her, I'll tell you guys everything...jealous Luffy?

Luffy; no, why would I be

Jason; oh you will be

Luffy rolled his eyes and went back to eating. He was wondering why Jenny said she would think about it. He would ask her when he saw her in gym. Soon lunch was over and everyone left for there next class. In the girls locker room Angie walked up to Jenny who was putting her hair up in a pony tail.

Angie; Jenny-san

Jenny; oh, hey Angie, what's up?

Angie; what did Jason ask you?

Jenny; he was just wondering if I was helping out with practice today

Angie; is that all?

Jenny; yeah, why, what did you think he asked me?

Angie; I, I thought he asked you out

Jenny; you really think I would hurt you like that, besides I don't even like him

Angie; right, I'm sorry

Jenny smiles; it's ok, I'm going to go warm up so hurry up ok?

Angie smiles; ok

Jenny walked out of the locker room and into the gym. She saw Luffy and Usopp and walked over to them.

Jenny; hey guys

Usopp; hey Jen, what's up?

Jenny; nothing much, do you guys know what we're doing today

Usopp; since the fields are covered in snow probably something in doors

Jenny; oh, ok then, do you know what we're doing today Luffy?

Luffy; no

Usopp; hey I'll be right back, I left my water bottle in the locker room

Jenny; ok

Usopp leaves

Jenny sits down and stretches; so why are you so quiet?

Luffy; does you like Jason?

Jenny; what, of course not!

Luffy; then why did you say you would think about it when he asked you out?

Jenny freezes; how do you know about that

Luffy; as soon as he came back to the table he told us

Jenny sighs; look, I'm not going to go out with him, I'm going to torture him

Luffy; why?

Jenny; Angie and him were going out and he cheated on her and as much as I want to, I can't kick his ass, so instead I'm going to make him suffer by torturing him at practice today

Luffy; that sucks, for Angie I mean, and she's ok with that?

Jenny;...Angie doesn't know

Luffy; you do realize that if she finds out then she's going to be hurt

Jenny; that's why she won't *makes a scary face* right Luffy!

Luffy scared; r-right

Jenny; good, because if you do tell her, then I'll rip off your arms and then make you eat them

Usopp; I'm back

Jenny; hey Usopp

Usopp; ...what's wrong with Luffy?

Jenny; nothing, right Luffy?

Luffy; y-yeah, I'm fine

Usopp;...what did you do to him?

Jenny; I'll tell you later

Franky blows whistle; ok everyone come on in

Everyone gathers around Franky

Franky; since we can't go outside today we're going to have...a wrestling match

All the girls but Jenny; aaawww

All the guys and Jenny; yes!

Franky; and it's tag team


	27. Watching People Suffer can be Fun

Franky; I put the teams on the board so when you've found your team mate come back to the ring

Evryone ran over to the board and checked out the teams. Jenny and Luffy were happy to have each other as a team and went back to the ring. Soon everyone began to gather around the ring. Franky stood in the middle of the ring with a refferee shirt on and a mic in his hand. Jenny couldn't help but chuckle at Franky and how he took this so seriously.

Franky; ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Cyborg wrestling match!

Everyone screams

Franky; in this corner, we have the tag team Brandon and Kyle

Brandon and Kyle enter ring

Franky; and in this corner we have Luffy and Jenny

Luffy and Jenny enter ring

Luffy; you wanna go first?

Jenny; no you can

Luffy just shrugged and fought both Brandon and Kyle. Luffy continued to fight everyone else, not needing the help of Jenny, until he started getting tired.

Luffy panting; yo Jen, switch with me for a while

Jenny; fine, tag me

Luffy high fives her and exits

Jenny enters; ok, who's ready to lose *cracks knuckles*

The boys looked at her, thinking it wouldn't be too hard, but they were wrong. She beat up the rest of the guys, and actually enjoyed it. She was happy since she was able to let out her anger and frustration. She didn't really hurt the guys to much, just enough to make them tap out, even telling them to say uncle when they couldn't. Though when she fought girls she just stood there and waited for them to either give up or switch to there boy partner. Usually if there partner was a girl then she would stare them down and they would give in or cried uncle without her even doing anything. When the bell rang, indicating that gym was over, she smiled at her victory and went to go change. Luffy did the same then waited for Jenny And Usopp. After school the football team was gathered in the gym since there was no basketball practice and Jenny walked over to Franky while the boys were getting ready.

Jenny; aniki

Franky; hm, oh hey Jen, what's up?

Jenny; I was wondering if I could train Jason today

Franky; why?

Jenny; he's gotten a little flabby and I was going to take him to the weight room to bulk him up some

Franky; sure, that sounds fine *yells* Jason!

Jason; yea?

Franky; you're with Jenny today

Jason happily; yes sir

Jenny; meet me in the weight room when you're done here

Jason happily; yes mam *turns to his team mates and gives them a thumbs up*

After they were done stretching Jason followed Jenny into the weight room and she closed the door.

Jason; so...what are we going to do in here?

Jenny;...that's a stupid question

Jason; it is? *leans in*

Jenny; it isn't called a weight room for nothing you know

Jason; oh...well what do you want me to do?

Jenny gave him an evil look and made him do a lot of heavy stuff. After about an hour she dragged him out of the weight room and told him to run laps.

Jason; how many?

Jenny; until I say stop now GO! *blows whistle*

Jason runs

Jenny to the rest of the team; you guys can have the weight room now

Lloyd; actually we're on a water break

Jenny; ok, just telling you...NO SLACKING FASTER *blows whistle again*

Luffy; don't you think you're taking this too far?

Jenny; no, I don't, he deserves it

Luffy; have you even given him a break

Jenny; no, I made him do 100 pushups, 100 sit ups, lift a whole bunch of weights, and now I'm gonna make him run until he can't feel anything in his body

Luffy;...you've gone crazy

Jenny turns to him; this is what happens when people hurt my friends

Luffy; I don't think Angie would be cool with this

Jenny; that's why you're not gonna tell her

Jason; can I please take a break?

Jenny; no now keep running, or do you want to run outside in the snow!

Jason runs faster

Franky walks up; um...is he okay, he looks like he's going to pass out

Jenny smiles at him; he's fine, just loosening some muscles

Franky; ok, as long as you know what you're doing *walks away*

Luffy and Jenny turned back to Jason only to see him trip and land face first. Jenny grabbed one of the extra water bottles and walked over to him. She sat on her knees when she got to him and he flopped on his back.

Jenny; why did you stop running

Jason panting; I can't move anymore...by the way what is your answer

Jenny; you wanna know?

Jason nods

Jenny; I don't date cheaters

Jason;...wha?

Jenny; I know you cheated on Angie you fucking asshole, I don't know why you would want to cheat on a sweet girl like her!

Jason nervously; I...I don't know what you're talking about!

Jenny; don't you lie to me, I know you cheated on her, it's bad enough that you did but to do it in front of her, I'm gonna fucking kill you

Jason trembles

Jenny; but I won't, if I do Angie will never forgive me, so instead I'm going to torture you

Franky yells; ok Jenny that's enough training, I need him over here now

Jenny sweetly; ok Franky *turns back to him and evilly* get over there now

Jason jumped up and quickly ran over to his team mates. Jenny walked over there while taking a drink from her water bottle and stood next to Franky.

Franky; ok, just because it's snowing doesn't mean we're not gonna run some plays, we're going to put the mats down, but the basketball coach refuses us to use the dummies so we need a volunteer

Jenny; you know that's interesting aniki, because me and Jason were talking about how to make him tougher and I thought it would be a good idea if he tried to block the whole team!

Franky; really, then Jason will be our dumby!

Jenny mumbles; he sure is

The team went ahead and placed the mats on the floor. After they were done Jenny left the gym for a few minutes so the team gathered around, excpet for Franky who was busy finding his play book.

Lloyd; so what did she say!

Jason; dude, she's fucking nuts, she found out something about me and is trying to kill me!

Josh; well what did you do?

Jason; I...uh...

Luffy; didn't you cheat on Angie?

Silence

Nick; dude you cheated on Angie!

Jason; s-so what if I did

Peter; isn't she Jenny's friend?

Jason; yea, she some how found out and now she wants to kill me

Lloyd; dude, you need to tell the coach

Franky walks up; tell the coach what?

Jason; Jenny is trying to kill me!

Franky; why?

Nick; because he

Jason; I don't know, she just does

Franky; hmm, let me talk to her...she should be back soon

They waited for Jenny to come back and while they did Jason laid down, exhausted. When Jenny came back the team gathered around Franky and waited for her response.

Franky; Jenny, Jason told me that you were torturing him, is it true?

Jenny; no, why would I want to torture him?

Franky; ...that's true

Jenny; did he give you an explanation?

Franky; no

Jenny; then he's probably lying

Franky; ...you know what, you're right, Jason, go run five laps

Jason groans; yes sir


	28. Plans into Action

The football team was waiting for Jason to get done with his laps and Jenny couldn't help but smile at her victory. She sat down and looked over her clipboard to see that her checklist was done. She leaned back against the wall and continued to enjoy the torture Jason was going through. Once practice was over her smile grew wider since he had bruises covering his body, a black eye, a twisted ankle and someone had dislocated his shoulder. She acted like she was worried but she didn't really care. After practice Jason was rushed to the hospital and everyone started to go home. Jenny began to walk towards her locker with her head up high and a smile on her face. She grabbed her books and put on her jacket and boots before heading towards the exit, only to be stopped by Luffy.

Luffy; don't you think you took it too far?

Jenny; nope, not my fault he got beaten up

Luffy; you're the one who volunteered him

Jenny; again, that's what he gets for hurting one of my friends

Luffy; I still don't think that was very nice

Jenny; that's life for you

Luffy; ...can you give me a ride home?

Jenny; nope, I walked here, so I'm gonna catch a ride with aniki, I don't wanna go through snow right now

Luffy; you think Franky would give me a ride home

Jenny; I don't know, I'm not a mind reader *phone rings and answers* moshi mosh, oh hey Nami, sure I can, yeah he's with me, ok I'll tell him, yeah see you later *hangs up*

Luffy; what did Nami want?

Jenny; she asked if I wanted to go to the movies, I said yes, she wants you to come also

Luffy; sure, what time?

Jenny; she said to meet them there at seven

Luffy; guess I'll see you then

Jenny; guess so *walks away*

They both went home and didn't see each other until they met at the movies. They both stood outside waiting for their friends until Nami called Jenny and Usopp called Luffy, telling them that none of them would be able to come. They both let out a small sigh and then looked at each other.

Luffy; Usopp, Sanji and Zoro aren't coming

Jenny; neither is the rest of them

Luffy; guess it's just you and me

Jenny; guess so

They both went inside and decided to go see The Social Network, which turned out to be really funny. After the movie they decided to stop and get some hot chocolate since it was rather cold out. They stopped at a coffee shop, picked up some, and continued to walk back home.

Luffy; gosh it's sooo cold out

Jenny; thank you captain obvious, it's winter, it's supposed to be cold!

Luffy; well I just can't wait for christmas break

Jenny; me neither, it's gonna be nice, sitting by the fire besides waking up to walk through snow

Luffy; I know right, and I heard that the sadie hawkins dance is coming up too

Jenny; unfortunatly

Luffy; ...what is that anyway?

Jenny; instead of a guy asking a girl to the dance a girl asks a guy

Luffy; shit, which means I'm gonna have to watch out huh?

Jenny; don't worry, I'll bail you out if another swarm comes and gets you

Luffy; thanks, are you going to go?

Jenny; nope, I'm not, I don't want to deal with Nami hounding me down to wear a stupid dress

Luffy; hey, maybe we could do something together during the dance, I think my grandpa is out and my brother will be gone that week so we could hang at my place

Jenny; sounds like a plan, at least we both have an excuse right

Luffy smiles; yeah

Jenny couldn't help but smile at him as he smiled at her and not notice a small blush creep onto her face, though no one noticed it. They continued to talk and drink the hot cocoa while they walked home. Luffy dropped Jenny off at Franky's and as he walked home he began to think of what happened today. It was rather crazy during school since Jenny tortured one of his team mates because of her anger, but she had calmed down during their movie and on the way home. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of her and he felt his heart begin to pound against his chest, but he didn't seem to care. Once he was home he ignored his grandfather who had been watching TV waiting for him. In the morning Jenny slowly walked downstairs and found everyone downstairs. She poured herself some freshly made coffee and sat down with everybody.

Jenny; you guys missed a good movie last night, The Social Network was hilarious

Usopp; well maybe we can see it later

Jenny; right, why weren't you guys able to come anyway?

Usopp; I needed to finish some homework

Sanji; I needed to finish a new recipe

Chopper; I stayed late at school to clean up a mess I made

Robin; I had papers to grade

Brooke; same here

Franky; you went to see a movie?

Jenny; you didn't know about it?

Usopp; we asked you Franky but you didn't answer us, you were fixing the van

Franky; oh, well I would've gone if I had known

Jenny; well you should've come, it was just me and Luffy, though it was still fun

They continued to talk and eat their breakfast, until they all went to get ready for school. They all dressed in warm clothes and left for school. Jenny walked to her locker slowly, wondering why there were so many girls cornering just about all the guys in the school, until she saw a poster for the Sadie Hawkins dance that was next week. She frowned, knowing that a lot of guys would be hounding her to ask them to the dance, but she smiled when she remembered her plans. She continued to walk to her locker, glad that none of the boys were bothering her, but when she was almost at her locker she saw a whole bunch of girls surrounding Luffy's locker. They seemed to notice her and ran over to her.

Girl1; Jenny-sama, do you know where Luffy-kun is?

Jenny; if I know Luffy he's probably emptying out the cafeteria

Girl 2; of course, thanks so much

They soon left and she walked over to Luffy's locker, opening it and seeing Luffy fall out.

Luffy; thanks Jen

Jenny helps him up; no problem

Luffy; so how long before they're back?

Jenny; ten, fifteen minutes tops

Luffy; so I guess we better get to class then?

Jenny puts stuff in locker and grabs books; yep

They quickly walked to their math class but as soon as they walked in Nami took Jenny and some girls attacked Luffy.

Jenny; um, Nami, don't you think we should help Luffy?

Nami; he can wait, we gotta talk about the dance

Jenny; actually, I'm not going to the dance, I already have plans

Nami; and what would that be?

Jenny; I'm...helping Franky out with a project

Nami; you can't do that this week?

Jenny; actually it'll take a couple of weeks so I'll be working with him for hours on it

Nami groans; fine

Jenny; ok, so don't you think that we should help Lu-

She turned to Luffy and saw that he was lying on the ground unconscious. She quickly ran over to him and woke him up. They sat down in their seats and Luffy started to wipe off the lipstick that was on his face.

Jenny; you sure you're ok?

Luffy; yeah, I'll be fine, what did Nami want anyways?

Jenny; she started talking to me about the dance

Luffy; and you told her that we're hanging out during the dance?

Jenny; well not exactly, I told her that I was helping aniki with a project

Luffy; why didn't you tell her that we were hanging out?

Jenny; Luffy, this is Nami, she would've automatically assumed something different and bothered me about it for as long as I lived

Luffy; oh, good call

Jenny; thank you, so did those girls attack you because of the dance?

Luffy; unfortunatly yes, they wouldn't even let me say anything

Jenny laughs; well you're gonna have to deal with it for a while

Luffy frowns; yeah

They continued to talk until class started. Their day went pretty normal, though Jenny and Lola got into another fight during P.E. but nothing too bad.


	29. Just Hanging Out

It was the day of the Sadie Hawkins dance and everybody was excited. It was Saturday and just about every single girl that was going was pampering themselves, well except for Jenny. She was walking around Walmart, buying all kinds of snacks and a couple of movies for tonight. She was going to Luffy's house later in the evening to hang out, and they had been planning this day all week, though it was rather tireing for both of them. Jenny had to act like she was doing something with Franky whenever Nami was around the house or even on the phone so that she wouldn't find out and Luffy was running and hiding from all the girls in his school who wanted him as their date but Jenny was able to help him out with his hiding places and covering it up. Now that today was the day of the dance they didn't have to worry about it. Once Jenny was done shopping she drove home, glad the Franky finally put the snow tires and chains on her car, and threw everything on her bed. She decided to finish up her homework, not wanting to worry about it later, and once she was done she decided to go see what everyone was doing. She went into the living room and saw Usopp and Chopper playing video games, and of course she had to join in. After kicking their butt five times in a row she grabbed her laptop that was on the coffee table and checked her e-mail, noticing that her parents had been trying to talk to her, but she just deleted them and continued to check them. Luffy was cleaning up the house, since he was home alone he was left with all the chores, but he stayed out of his brothers and grandfathers room. He was rather excited about Jenny coming over so he started to set up everything in the living room. He pushed his grandfather's recliner againts the wall for more room and pushed the coffe table closer to the long couch. He placed two large bowls on the table, on filled with chips and the other empty, reminding himself to put popcorn in that later, and a small bowl of candy in between. He put two large two liters on it and started to set up the gaming systems. He made sure that the wii remotes were charged and the wireless sensor bar had batteries. He set up his ps3 and his xbox 360, making sure that those controlers were good, and stacked all of his games on the coffee table. He sat down on the couch and gave himself a pat on the back.

He relaxed in his room until it was six. He suddenly realized that he was still in his pj's so he changed into a red long shirt with a skull and crossbones on the back in black and ligt blue baggy pants. He got a text from Jenny, telling him that she was on her way, and he quickly popped a large bag of popcorn and poored it into the bowl. He heard someone knock on the front door and quickly ran over to it. He opened the door and saw Jenny wearing a black long sleeved shirt with life in white on the back, dark blue skinny jeans and brown boots. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Luffy; you made it!

Jenny; yeah, can I come in, it's really cold out here

Luffy; oh right, come on in

Jenny walked inside and he looked the door behind her. He noticed the plastic bags and looked up at her.

Luffy; what's in the bag?

Jenny; oh I got some snacks and movies, and I see that you already set up

Luffy; yeah, I set up all of the conseles and we have plenty of room to play any game

Jenny; well get ready to get you ass kicked cause I am in the zone!

Luffy; so am I, and there is no way you can beat me at my own game!

They played video games for a while, Luffy and Jenny pretty tied from beating each other in the games. After they were done playing games they popped in the movie that Jenny brought, Paranormal Activity, and watched it. They pushed the coffee table back against the couch, sat down in front of it, leaned against it and placed the popcorn between them. After the movie Jenny saw how late it was and Luffy decided to walk her to her car.

Jenny; well that was really fun

Luffy; yeah we should totally do this again

Jenny; deffinatly

Luffy; so I guess I'll see you tomorrow

Jenny; sure, I think we were all gonna go ice skating tomorrow, are you coming?

Luffy smiles; sounds fun

Jenny; well I better go, I know I'm already gonna hear it from aniki, so I'll see you later *gets in car*

Luffy; bye *closes door*

He watched her back out of the driveway and waved back when she waved to him. The next day Luffy had to clean up the mess in the living room, since he forgot to last night. He looked in the bowls and saw that they were both empty, since they had been scarfing them down during the game and the movie, and the two liters were completely empty. He cleaned out the bowls and threw away the bottles before realizing that Jenny had forgotten her movie. He placed it on the kitchen counter and finished fixing up the living room. He suddenly got a text from Usopp telling him about them going ice skating around one and he agreed to go. He looked at the time and saw that it was almost twelve so decided to eat a huge lunch then go walk over to Franky's, remembering to grab Jenny's movie before leaving. He knocked on the door and watched as Usopp opened the door.

Usopp; yo Luffy

Luffy; hey Usopp *walks in*

Usopp; you're early

Luffy; well I got bored at home so decided to come over *takes off jacket*

Usopp; well there isn't much to do here, I was just about to play some video games

Luffy; cool, I'll join you

Usopp; you sure, this is one of the new fighting games, and I'll kick your ass at this since I've been playing it for the past two days

Luffy; yeah right, I'm awesome at fighting games so you're going down!

Usopp; you're on

They played Usopp's game for a while until it was just after 12:30.

Usopp; yes, I win!

Luffy; damnit, how did you do that special move

Usopp; I'm not telling you

Voice; oy, what's with all the ruckes!

They looked up towards the second floor and saw Jenny in a light green, baggy, long sleeved shirt that stopped just above her knees. Her hair was messy and she looked like she just woke up.

Usopp; you're just now waking up!

Jenny; shut up, the weekend is the only time where I can sleep in

Usopp; but it's almost one!

Jenny; I don't care *starts walking down the stairs* anyway, what are you yelling about!

Usopp; I just beat Luffy in my new game

Jenny; ...Luffy

She looked over to Luffy, not noticing him before and looked at him surprised.

Jenny; when did you get here

Both; you're slow

Luffy; I've been here for a while, oh by the way here's your movie back *hands her movie*

Jenny; oh, thanks

Usopp; when did you go over to his house?

Luffy; oh, we hung out last night

Usopp looks at Jenny; oh really, and what did you do?

Jenny; we played video games and watched Paranormal Activity

Usopp; oh, I thought you went over to Angie's?

Jenny puts movie with the others; I did, we did homework for a while and then I went over to Luffy's

Usopp; mhm, so Luffy, did you bring money for skates?

Luffy; actually, I thought that someone could pay for me

Usopp; seriously Luffy, didn't you get your allowance last week?

Luffy; yeah, but, I spent it on food, so all I have is money for school

Jenny; yeash Luffy, you really need to learn to save your money *goes into kitchen*

Usopp; yeah, how do you pay for dinner after your football games?

Luffy; well we usually go out for pizza or something so Franky usually pays

Jenny comes back with coffee; that's true, my coach usually does the same *sits down on recliner*

Usopp; and besides that, how do you buy groceries?

Luffy; my brother or grandpa gives me the money

Jenny sighs; look, I'll pay for you*sips coffee*

Luffy: really, that's so cool, thanks Jenny!

Jenny; whatever, you'll just owe me

Luffy smiles; sure

Jenny looked away as she felt a small blush start to creep up on her and drank her coffee. Usopp noticed this action and smiled, knowing he had to tell Nami about this. Jenny watched them play video games for a while until she went to go change for ice skating. They took Franky's car and met at the frozen lake. They walked over to one of the park benches and saw everyone there, including Angie and Nick.


	30. A Rather Annoying Day

Nami smiled when she saw them and waved for them to come over quickly.

Nami; hurry up, we've been waiting forever for you guys

Zoro; we've only been waiting for ten minutes

Nami; well it's freezing out here so shutup

Angie; this is going to be so much fun, right Jenny-sama?

Jenny; yeah, it should be

Nick; it's so nice to see you again, Jenny-san *takes her hand* shall we skate together

Jenny pulls hand away; ok who invited Nick?

Nami; he saw me when we got here and wouldn't leave

Nick; and I will never leave for I shall continue to stay with you Jenny-san!

Jenny; please...leave...

He just shook his head so she let out a long sigh.

Chopper; let's go get our skates, this should be a lot of fun

Brooke; yes, I haven't skated in so long, this should be wonderful

Luffy; yosh, let's go Jenny

Jenny; ok, save some hot cocoa for us okay

Nami; we will

Chopper; you coming Usopp?

Usopp; I'll be right there

Nick; I shall come with you also Jenny-sama~!

Jenny; ...please...don't

Franky; I'll come with you

Usopp watched them leave and waited for them to get to the skate shop before he quickly sat down at the table.

Robin; what's wrong long nose-san?

Usopp; Luffy was over playing video games with me and when Jenny was talking with us Luffy smiled and Jenny blushed!

Nami; what!

Usopp; yeah, she was trying to hide it but I saw it

Angie; aaawww, that's so cute

Nami; you know, now that I think about it, she did tell me she had these weird feelings for Luffy when we went shopping when school closed because of those snakes

Zoro; yeah, and Luffy told me and Usopp about some weird feelings for Jenny

Sanji; so, what should we do?

Nami; hmm, we could try to cancel another get together

Robin; but remember we can't do it too many times or else Jenny will become suspicious

Angie; yeah, I mean Luffy-san wouldn't care but Jenny-sama is really smart, she would definitely think something was up

Nami; well right now that's all we can do

Sanji; what about setting them up on something besides movies, how about we try and set them up on dinner dates, like a picnic

Usopp; it's to cold for a picnic

Sanji; I know that you idiot, I'm just trying to get some ideas

Nami; that's actually not a bad idea Sanji-kun, but we can't use that right now

They continued to think of different ideas while everyone else continued to skate. Jenny was skating around with Franky, Luffy was skating with Chopper and Brooke and Nick was slowly following Jenny, not wanting to get to close and get pummelled by Franky. Luffy was racing Chopper while Brooke was the finish line. They were neck and neck until they both slipped on the ice, landing face first and sliding across the ice and past Brooke, declaring a tie. Franky and Jenny saw this and quickly skated over to them.

Jenny; are you guys okay?

Chopper sits up; I'm okay

Luffy; my tongue is stuck

All; seriously?

Luffy nods

Franky; ok, we all pull on three

Everybody grabs Luffy

Franky; 1...2...3 pull!

They all pulled Luffy off of the ice and they went flying backwards, everyone falling on the ice. Chopper was close to where they pulled Luffy off and looked to see that there were taste buds on the ice.

Chopper; that looks like it hurt

Luffy; my tongue hurts

Jenny laughs

Luffy; what's so funny?

Jenny; you, I can't belive you actually got your tongue stuck to the ice!

Luffy; it's not my fault, I slipped

Jenny laughs; you're such an idiot

Luffy gets up; am not *extends his hand*

Jenny takes it; yes you are

Luffy just glared at her and helped her up, but when Jenny was almost up she lost her balance and fell back down, pulling Luffy down with her. Luffy was hovering over her with his face inches away from hers. They were both frozen, no one could move it all until Nick quickly skated over and kicked Luffy off of her sending him flying into the snow.

Nick; what do you think you're doing mugiwara!

Luffy gets up; why did you kick me you asshole!

Nick; because you were about to kiss my Jenny, and no one can do that but me!

Jenny gets up and hits him; you idiot, like I'll ever let you kiss me!

Nick; please don't say such words Jenny-san *grabs her hand* for you are my fair maiden! *goes to kiss her hand*

Jenny kicks him and sends him flying; like hell I am!

Franky; good one

Chopper; oy Luffy, are you ok?

Luffy gets up and cleans himself off; yeah, I think so

Jenny; I wonder what's taking them so long, they've been over there for a while now

Franky; I'll go check up on them

Jenny; ok, be quick

Franky; ok *leaves*

Chopper; so, what should we do?

Jenny; I don't know, but I think I'm just gonna skate around *starts to skate*

Luffy skates over

Chopper; what do you wanna do Luffy?

Luffy; wanna go play in the snow?

Chopper; you don't wanna skate?

Luffy; nah, I think I'm good for now, you gonna keep skating?

Chopper; no, my face and butt her a little from falling so I think I'm going to stop too

Luffy; yosh, then let's go

Chopper and Luffy went back to the skate rental and gave them back the skates. Jenny, who was slowly skating, was thinking of what happened between her and Luffy. Her heart was racing, she was blushing and she was breathing a little heavy. She took a deap breath, trying to even out her breathing and looked up, jumping back slightly to see Nick in front of her.

Nick; I am willing to forgive your kick, but only if you go out with me

Jenny; yeah, when pigs fly

Nick; aw, come on Jenny-sama, give me a chance

Jenny skates away; in your dreams

Nick; so it shall be! *skates after her*

Jenny tried to skate away from Nick but was unable to get away from him. She was able to hide behind a large pile of snow and stayed there unti he skated to the opposite end of the lake. She let out a sigh of relief and started to skate again, staying by a large group of people so that Nick couldn't see her. Everyone else eventually started to skate until they were getting really cold. They all headed back to Franky's house to warm up by the fire place and have some snacks. Nick came too, which annoyed Jenny, but she tried to stay as far away from him as possible. She sat next to Franky, knowing he would protect her, and Nick stayed away. Sanji made everyone hot chocolate and they began to talk.

Nami; well that was fun

Usopp; yeah, though it's really cold out

Brooke sighs; yeah but Sanji's hot cocoa instantly warms you up

Chopper sips cocoa; yeah, it's soooo good

Luffy; so soothing

Nick; eh, it's ok

Jenny; who let you in?

Nick; why would you ask that, your heart let me in~

Jenny; aniki, who let him in?

Franky; I did, he can stay as long as he behaves

Jenny; wy would you do that

Franky; because I did, now get over it

Robin; so what should we do?

Luffy; let's play a game

Nick; how about spin the bottle

Jenny; how about shut up or I break your face

Usopp; how about charades?

Chopper; yeah, we can play teams!

Nami; that sounds ok

Zoro; sure, why not

Brooke; then who will be the captains?

Luffy; I do

Usopp; I will also be one

Usopp picked Franky, Angie, Nami, Robin and Sanji while Luffy picked Chopper, Brooke, Jenny, Zoro and Nick. Nami started to write some stuff on a piece of paper and cut it up while Sanji went to go grab a bowl from the kitchen. Nami put all of the paper in the bowl and turned to everyone.

Nami; ok, the rules are you have to pull what you have to act out of this bowl and your team has to guess what you're acting, if you're team guesses within one minute then you get a point if not then you get nothing

Brooke; so who goes first?

Luffy; I call first!

Usopp; ok, that's fine

Luffy quickly pulled a strip of paper and red it over several times for they started the timer. After a few hours Luffy's team got seven points while Usopp's got nine. They decided to play some different games until it got late.


	31. A Good Day Gone Bad

Jenny woke up from her alarm clock. Practically braking it as she turned it off for the third time she decided to get up, cursing herself for setting it so early. She put on a pair of baggy pajama jeans since she was only wearing a long baggy shirt and walked down to the dining room. She saw everybody but Franky and Usopp but didn't really care. She made her coffee and joined in whatever conversation was going on. At school she was on her way to her locker and was surprised as she saw couples everywhere. She started to get a little grossed out when she saw a couple of them making out in the hallway but tried to brush it off as she had more things to worry about. She was finally able to get to her locker and opened it, only to see love letters and candy. She threw away the letters and decided to give the candy to Luffy, knowing he would enjoy them more then her. She put her stuff in her locker and started to head towards her class, but was stopped at the door by Nick.

Jenny; move, you're in my way

Nick; only if you go out with me

Jenny; not in a million years

Nick; oh come on babe, it'll be fun

Jenny; you did not just call me babe!

Nick; so what if I did?

Jenny just glared at him and kicked him in the crotch. Nick instantly fell and curled up into a ball, feeling nothing but pain. Jenny just ignored his cries of pain and stepped over him, ignoring the looks everyone was giving her and sat down in her seat. She heard someone laughing and looked towards the door to see Luffy in the door way laughing at Nick. He continued to laugh while walking to his seat and looked at Jenny.

Luffy; what did he do this time?

Jenny; he was in my way and called me babe

Luffy laughing; if he doesn't learn to stop then he won't be able to do a lot of things

Jenny; the more he bothers me, the more I'm going to hurt him

Luffy; I think it's funny, the way you beat him up whenever he flirts with you

Jenny; it's really annoying, he's been at this for months and I haven't seen him hit on any other girl then me

Luffy; maybe he fell in love with you

Jenny; oh god I hope not, just the thought of it scares me

Luffy laughed from the look on Jenny's face and Jenny just looked at him. They continued to talk to each other until class started. The rest of the day was rather quiet for them, until gym came. Jenny was stretching when Lola came up to her and knocked her over.

Jenny; hey, what was that for!

Lola; I challenge you to a wrestling match!

Jenny; but I already beat you at wrestling

Lola; that's why I want a rematch!

Jenny; and if I say no?

Lola; then you admit that I'm stronger than you!

Jenny; ...fine, but it's not wrestling day

Lola; says you

Franky; ok everyone pay attention, today instead of basketball we're going to wrestle

Girls; aaawww

Franky; I know, I know, but someone complained about it to the principal so for today we're going to wrestle, and it will be tag team again, I've already posted the teams so go ahead and look at it

Lola; see, now get ready to get your ass kicked

Jenny; and you get ready to go to the nurses office again

Lola glared at her and walked away. Jenny walked over to the list and saw that her partner was Angie, which bummed her out a bit. Angie walked over to her and gave her a small smile before they walked towards the ring. After Jenny wrestled a whole bunch of people it was finally time to fight Lola. She was already tired after trying to pin a couple of football players and desperatly needed a break. Lola sent in her teammate who was her sister Lena so she tagged in Angie for a small break. After a few minutes Angie was losing so tagged Jenny back in, even though she was still panting. Lena tagged her sister as Jenny stepped into the ring and Lola instantly attacked her. She flipped her onto her back and kicked her into one of the poles, knocking all of the air out of her. Jenny started to gasp for air and coughed a little as she felt a sharp pain in her back. She struggled to get up a little but as she hung the rope for life Lola grabbed her and pushed her to the center of the ring. She kicked her in the stomach and upper cut her. She did a low kick to the back of her knees and forced her onto her knees where she started to punch and kick her harder. After a couple of minutes she finally stopped and let Jenny drop to the floor. Lola put her foot on her head and waited for Franky to count to ten.

Franky; 1...2...3...

Angie; Jenny-san, tag me, hurry!

Franky; 4...5...6...

Usopp; oy Jenny, hurry and get up!

Luffy; get up Jenny, you're stronger then her!

Franky; 7...8...

Lola laughs evilly; finally, I have beaten her, I am once again the strongest girl here!

Franky; 9...te-

Lola suddenly felt her foot rise and looked down to see Jenny slowly getting up.

Jenny slowly gets up; attacking me while I'm tired *grabs ankle* hurting me while I wasn't ready *squeezes ankle tightly* and calling me weak!

Lola; stop it, that hurts!

Jenny squeezes tighter; if you want to win...by beating someone who was already weak and tired...then you're pathetic!

Lola; let go of me Hinani!

Jenny squeezes tighter; if you think...I'm just gonna lie down and take a beating...then you've got another thing coming!

Lola; why can't you just admit that I beat you fair and square!

Jenny; beating someone who has already taken a beating doesn't count, it just means that you're desperate, if you were in my shoes then I would have at least given you a break!

Lola; I'm not desperate!

Jenny; if you don't see the error of your ways...then you don't deserve to win!

Jenny pushed Lolas foot away from her and quickly got back up on her feet. Lola started to bombared her with attacks but she dodged them all. Jenny elbowed her in the stomach and punched her face, knocking her into the ropes, bounced off of the ropes and flying back to Jenny. Jenny stuck her arm out and Lola's face flew straight into her arm. She fell to the ground but tried to knock Jenny down. Jenny kicked her side and sent her flying out of the ring. Lola landed on some chairs and was K.O. Franky counted to ten and pronounced Jenny the winner. Jenny suddenly started to fall but Luffy quickly caught her. He slung one of her arms over her shoulder and held her up.

Luffy; oy Franky, I'm gonna take Jenny to Chopper

Franky; ok

Angie; I want to go too!

Usopp; you stay here Angie, I'll go with him

Angie; ...ok, but hurry back

Usopp; we will

Usopp helped Luffy get Jenny out of the ring and slung her other arm over his shoulder. They quickly walked to the nurses office and once inside laid her on one of the beds. Lola's sister came in a few minutes after them and she was put on a different bed. Jenny had a couple of small bumps on her forehead, a cut on her forehead, a cut lip, a small black eye, a small bruise on her stomach, and her nose was a little broken. Lola had a huge black eye, a broken nose, two cuts on her lip, a bruised ankle, a cut on her forehead, a large bump on her forehead, a small bruise on her stomach, and a swelled cheek. Jenny was the first to wake up but she didn't freak out when she saw Lola's sisters there.

Jenny; what happened, did I win?

Usopp; yeah, you sort of passed out after you won so we brought you here

Jenny; how long was I out?

Luffy; a while, sixth period is probably almost over

Jenny; fuck, can I leave Chopper?

Chopper; yeah, the swelling has gone down so go ahead, but come see me after school is over ok?

Jenny; will do, oh right we need notes

Chopper hands them notes; here you go

All; thanks

They quickly left and went to go get changed since they were still in their gym clothes.


	32. Getting to the Bottom of Things

Jenny was walking across the school yard, since she just got done with practice she wanted to go back home and lay down. Today had been a super crazy day and it wore her out, the fight at gym, getting knocked out, plus her basketball coach went all out on her even though she was injured. When she went to see Chopper he wasn't in his office so she thought he went home and left. She started to slow down to gaze at the snow covered trees, bushes, and ground. She smiled as she saw how it looked like a winter wonderland and stopped to look around. She took a deap breath and continued to walk until she heard rustling. She looked at a bush and shrugged it off, thinking it was just an animal. She took a couple more steps and stopped when she heard more rustling.

Jenny; ok, who's trying to scare me?

Silence

Jenny glared at anything that moved and continued to her car. After a couple of minutes she heard more rustling and finally had enough.

Jenny; ok come out here, I know you're there I can hear you!

Bunny comes out

Jenny; oh, it was just a bunny, phew

Luffy pops out; get her!

The entire football team popped out of their hiding places and threw snowballs at her. Jenny yelled and laughed as she was pelted with snowballs and when they were done she glared at them.

Jenny; what was that for!

Loyd; Luffy told us you weren't having a good day so we thought we'd cheer you up

Jenny; by hitting me with snowballs!

Josh; oh come on it was funny!

Luffy; don't you feel better? *gets hit with a snowball*

Jenny; now I am

Peter laughs; nice one *gets hit* hey!

Josh; snowball fight!

They started their snowball fight and it lasted for about half an hour before the guys left. Luffy walked Jenny to her car and they were laughing their shoes off.

Jenny; I can't believe you talked them into doing that!

Luffy; well the guys heard about the fight and asked me about it, I told them about your bad day and they wanted to do something to cheer you up

Jenny; so you thought that a snowball fight would cheer me up?

Luffy; well it did didn't it?

Jenny; yeah, thanks Luffy

Luffy; no problem, anything to cheer a friend up

She smiled at him and he smiled back. They were at her car and Jenny was searching her bag for her keys, getting a little irritated, while Luffy was leaning on his car since he parked next to her. Luffy decided to study her since she was busy, seeing that her hair was worn down with a black clip holding back her bangs. Her black ear muffs made her hair look a little darker making her look a little older, her sleeveless aqua jacket hug her sides and the aqua long sleeved shirt underneath her jacket did too, her long dark blue jeans squeezed her long slender legs and her knee high strapped black boots made her look a little bad-ass. He looked back up at her face and saw her pink cheeks and nose, making her look almost child like, and he couldn't help but stare at her plump pink lips. She suddenly leet out a loud groan and leaned against her car.

Jenny; god damnit, did I leave my car keys inside!

Luffy; there not in your bag?

Jenny; no, fuck the schools probably closed now

Luffy; did you check your pockets?

Jenny went silent for a couple of seconds and shoved her hand into her left coat pocket, and when she pulled it out she had her keys. Luffy laughed at the face she made and she just glared at him.

Luffy; so I guess I'll see you later?

Jenny; yeah, bye

They both got into their cars and drove off. Once at home Jenny threw her backpack in the living room and crashed face down on the couch. She let out a long sigh and laid on her back, looking up at the ceiling and listening for any movement. She heard a little bit of talking in the kitchen so got up, wondering who it was, and when she popped her head in she saw Usopp and Chopper playing a board game.

Usopp; and then he ran off

Chopper; so you didn't hurt him?

Usopp; no, I let him go

Jenny; hey guys, whatcha doin?

Usopp; oh hey Jen, you're home late

Jenny; I got into a little trouble on my way home, but Chopper why weren't you at your office?

Chopper rolls dice; what are you talking about?

Jenny; you told me to come see you after practice and when I did you weren't there!

Chopper; oh sorry, after you left Lola went wild and freaked out so I had to clean up, and then she started to beat up anyone that walked in front of her, she even beat up a teacher!

Jenny sits down; oh my gosh, really!

Chopper; yeah, so I was busy with a lot of patients, so I sort of forgot that you were coming

Jenny; oh, ok then

Usopp; besides you seem fine

Jenny; hey, I was just following his orders

Usopp just shrugged and they went back to playing their game. Once their game was over Chopper checked out Jenny and gave her some icy hot to relax her muscles. After she put the icy hot on she did some homework and then relax. A couple of days passed and it was the weekend. Jenny was playing video games with Usopp and they were talking.

Usopp; hey did you here?

Jenny; about what?

Usopp; someone told me that Lola was suspended from school

Jenny; well what did you expect, she beat up people for no reason

Usopp; yeah but she's pretty pissed

Jenny; I don't care, how long till she comes back?

Usopp; two weeks I think

Jenny; well at least it'll be quiet

Usopp; Jenny this is serious, I mean she has time to buff up, she almost beat you in that match!

Jenny; only because I was tired from fighting other guys before, but at least I beat her

Usopp; yeah, who knows what would happen if she beat you

They continued to play video games until something hit the window. Jenny, who was closest to the window, got up and looked out the window only to see Lola and her sisters. She groaned and opened the window.

Jenny; what do you want now Lola

Lola; I want a re-match!

Jenny; we already had a re-match and I still kicked your ass!

Lola; I don't care, that was in school, you, me, right here, right now!

Jenny; I'm not coming out, it's freezing

Lena; ne, sis, can we please go now I'm really cold

Lola; no, I need someone to say that I fought her and I won, now get your ass out here!

Jenny; again, I'm not coming out, now goodbye

She closed the window and went back to playing video games. After about a half hour Jenny walked by the window and saw that they were still out there. She let out a long sigh and went to the front door.

Jenny; do you guys want to come in, Sanji made some hot cocoa and we've got a fire going

Lola; we don't need your pity

Jenny mumbles; of course you don't

Lena; d-does it have marshmallows?

Jenny; yeah, big ones

Lucy; I'm going, I'm freezing *walks inside*

Lena; m-me t-too, sorry Lola *walks inside*

Lola; w-what, get back here now!

Jenny; you can come in too you know

Lola; no way!

Jenny; suite yourself *closes door*

She walked into the living room and saw Lena and Lucy sitting near the fire place with hot cocoa in their hands. She sat down and crossed her legs, studying the girls that were in front of her. Lucy, who was the middle child, had short jet black spikey hair with green types, dark green eyes, and a poker face. She didn't seem to talk very much and kept to herself, though she was a good fighter. Lena, on the other hand, was the youngest of the three, had light brown hair that looked almost blonde, emerald eyes, and a child like face, she wasn't as strong as Lucy but she could still fight.

Usopp; so what's with your sister?

Chopper; yeah she always wants to control people

Lena; Lola isn't as bad as you think, she's actually really nice

Jenny; so what's with her and wanting to beat the shit out of people?

Lena; well...we were sort of picked on a lot when we were little so in order for them to stop she sort of beat them all up

Jenny; so she thinks that if she controls people through fear then no one will pick on her

Lucy; yep

Usopp; don't you think that's kind of bad, I mean how does she make friends?

Lena; we have friends...but there all scared of us

Jenny; maybe because your sister is the biggest jerk in the school

Lena; she is not a jerk, she's misunderstood!

Jenny; she beat up random people for no reason!

Lucy; listen, our sister is very complicated, but she has reasons why she is so controlling

Jenny; oh really, then tell me


	33. Finally Getting Along

Lena; well, when we were little Lola wasn't really into us, she hung out with this guy in our karate class, she had a rather large crush on him, they would always spar and he would always win, but one day he moved away and she swore that she would be strong enough to beat any body, and when you came and beat her she sort of went...um...

Usopp; crazy?

Lucy; yes

Lena; no, she's just a little depressed

Jenny; she's cocky

Lena; huh?

Jenny; you never want to underestimate your enemies, even if they look weak, I mean when I first got here she thought that I was just some wimp

Usopp; yeah and you were also super nice

Jenny; if you want to keep your nose then learn to shut up

Usopp; y-yes mam

Lena; well, you have to admit, you didn't look that menacing

Jenny; I really don't give a shit, all I know is you shouldn't judge a book by its cover

Lucy; you know, now that I think of it...you and Lola are kind of the same

Jenny; what do you mean?

Lucy; you two sort of act the same

Jenny; in what way am I like that jerk

Lucy; well, for one you're both protective of yourself and your loved ones, you're both really strong, and you're both nice and mean when you want to be

Usopp; that does sound like you

Jenny; didn't I tell you to shut up

Lena; maybe you can be friends with her, that way she won't beat you up a lot

Jenny; she doesn't have a lot of friends does she

Lena; no, but I bet that if you became her friend then she would be a lot nicer

Jenny; no way, after what she did to me?

Lena; please Jenny-san, we're already scared that when she goes back to school no one will respect her anymore, and she won't respect herself

Jenny; ...tell you what...I'll be nice to her, and if she's nice back then maybe we can be friends, but I really doubt that we will

Lena; just do your best...she'll eventually come around

Jenny just rolled her eyes and walked back to the front door. She opened it to look outside and saw Lola still standing there looking as if she was frozen. She slipped on her snow boots and walked outside until she was in front of Lola. Lola just glared at her, trying to send daggers at her but failed since she was freezing cold.

Jenny; ok, I'll fight you

Lola; g-good

Jenny; but if I win you have to come inside and we have to talk

Lola; f-fine, and i-if I w-win, th-then you h-have to admit to everyone that i-I'm stronger than you

Jenny; ok, first one to say uncle loses

Lola, unable to say anything, nodded and started to throw slow punches. Jenny grabbed one of her arms and shoved her face into a large pile of snow with her arm behind her.

Jenny; say uncle!

Lola; no!

Jenny pulls on her arm; say it!

Lola groans in pain; never

Jenny; if you don't say it soon then your arm's gonna pop right out of your socket *pulls a little harder*

Lola; fine uncle uncle!

Jenny let go of her arm and walked away from her, her sisters rushing out towards her and helping her up inside. Jenny sat back down in her spot while Lola's sisters led her over to the fireplace, wrapped her in a blanket, and gave her some hot cocoa. Chopper ran in when Usopp went to get him and tried to look at Lola's shoulder but she just pushed him away. Jenny went over to her, pushed the blanket off of her shoulder, and held up her arm showing a large bruise forming on the back of her shoulder. Lola muffled a small cry of pain as Jenny held up her arm and tried to snatch back her arm, only to cause a sharp sting in her arm. Chopper started to yell at Jenny for causing the bruise but Jenny didn't seem to care, noticing the look of pain in Lola's face. Chopper quickly ran up to his room and brought down his first aid kit, starting to treat the bruise and gave her an arm sling so that she wouldn't move it around a lot. Chopper started to give her instructions but Lola didn't seem to care which started to annoy Chopper so instead told her sisters. Jenny sat back down in her seat and asked everyone to leave so that she could talk Lola in private, and once they were gone she stared intently at Lola.

Lola; what are you looking at

Jenny; I'm wondering why you beat up innocent people and got suspended for two weeks just because you lost to me

Lola; I did not get suspended for two weeks, I come back next Monday

Jenny; you still got suspended I...I don't know what to do with you Lola!

Lola; you don't have to do anything...just let me beat you!

Jenny; why is beating me so important to you!

Lola; because that's my rep, people feared me and when they feared me they didn't bother me

Jenny; and do you have any friends besides your sisters!

Lola; I don't care, I don't need friends, my sisters are enough!

Jenny; and what's going to happen when your sisters are gone, huh!

Lola; I'll be fine

Jenny; no you won't, if you keep letting people fear you then everyone will hate you for the rest of your life, and you're just dragging your sisters into this!

Lola; I am not!

Jenny; open your fucking eyes Lola, they can't have friends with out being scared of you, and do you know why!

Lola; why

Jenny; it's because they know that if they hurt your sisters than you would hunt them down to the ends of the earth to beat them up!

Lola; I would not

Jenny; yes you would Lola, because that's who you are!

Lola yells; well...*softer* well

Jenny; well what!

Lola; ...nothing...nothing *drops blanket and gets up* goodbye

Jenny watched her slowly leave and took a sip from her hot cocoa. Everyone came back in when they heard the front door closed and saw that Lola wasn't there.

Lena; where's our sister?

Jenny; she left

Lena; w-why?

Jenny; pfft, I don't know, don't care either

Lena and Lucy ran out to go look for their sister while Usopp sat down next to Jenny.

Jenny; what?

Usopp; what happened...all we heard was yelling and started to worry that you guys were gonna kill each other

Jenny; we just talked, nothing happened...just a small argument

Usopp; if you say so

Jenny just drank her cocoa while Usopp turned on the TV, he didn't feel like getting into her business since if he dug too deep into the conversation he would end up regretting it. The next morning everyone was up but Jenny, and it was almost 10:30. Franky was watching TV and talking to Usopp about his latest project until the doorbell rang. He got up from the couch and walked over to the door, and was surprised when he saw Lola.

Lola; hi Mr. Franky...is Jenny home?

Franky; y-yeah, come on in I'll go get her for you

Lola walked inside and toward the living room, sitting down in the recliner and patiently waiting for Jenny. Franky went upstairs and towards Jenny's room, knocking on her door a couple of times before going inside. He walked over to her bed and shook her, doing his best to try and wake her up but she wouldn't budge. Giving up he slung her over his shoulder and walked out of her room, going down to the living room, and laying her on the couch.

Franky; here she is

Lola; ...is she dead or something?

Franky; no she's asleep, she likes to stay up late and sleep in on the weekends

Lola; well I can't talk to her if she's asleep

Franky; just give it a few minutes

They both watched Jenny for a little bit until she started to squirm a little bit. As she squirmed she came closer and closer to the edge until she fell face first onto the floor.

Jenny sits up; ow, fuck, ugh what the fuck!

Franky; get up you have a guest

Jenny; what the hell aniki, why couldn't you just wake me up!

Franky; I tried to but you wouldn't

Jenny groans; I hate it when you put me on the couch...wait, did you say I have a guest?

Franky; yeah, see

Jenny looked behind her and saw Lola. She frowned as she saw her and groaned, only wantintg to go back to sleep. She got off of the floor and sat down on the couch, staring at Lola rather irritated. Franky sat beside her and started to wonder what would happen.

Jenny; if you're here for another fight then I'm saying no

Lola; I'm not here to fight you, I thought about what you said and...

Jenny; and?

Lola takes a deep breath; and I think you're right...I don't want to hurt my sisters so...I thought that you would know how to help


	34. Hanging Out

Franky and Jenny were surprised when they heard what Lola just said. Franky suddenly burst out laughing and Jenny just looked at him weird.

Jenny; what's so funny?

Franky; she wants you to help her become nicer *laughs harder*

Jenny; I am nice!

Franky; you beat up Nick when he called you girly!

Jenny; I hate being called girly

Franky; sure sure *continues to laugh*

Jenny; a-anyways what made you change your mind?

Lola; when you said that stuff about my sisters...something just hit me and...and I would like to try to be nicer

Jenny; I guess I could help you become nicer, but it's going to be a little hard

Franky chuckles

Jenny turns to him; if you don't stop laughing I'm going to rip your hair out

Franky; fine, fine, I'll just leave you two alone *leaves*

Jenny turns back to her; so what do you want to do?

Lola; what do you mean?

Jenny; well your obviously not gonna get nice over one day, we should start out small like...I don't know not beating people up?

Lola; but how will they fear me?

Jenny; they won't that's how you make friends *sighs* this is going to be a long day

Lola; actually today's not good

Jenny; then why are you here?

Lola; I just wanted to figure out if you would help me before I started my day

Jenny; ...you mean I got up for nothing?

Lola; well not nothing, I mean you got up to talk to me

Jenny sighs; whatever, give me your cell phone

Lola; why?

Jenny; I'm giving you my number

Lola; oh

She handed Jenny her cell phone and Jenny put her number in it, then texted her cell phone so she would have Lola's number. She gave Lola's cell phone back and they sat there.

Lola; so I'll call you

Jenny; yeah, and you'll be at school tomorrow right?

Lola; yeah, meet me outside so we can talk, I usually get there early and I bet you do too

Jenny shrugs; sometimes

Lola gets up; so I'll see you later

Jenny; bye

Lola; bye, and thanks again Hinani

Jenny; whatever

Jenny watched Lola leave and once she heard the door close she laid back on the couch and fell asleep. The next day when Jenny arrived at school she saw Lola waiting for her outside. They hung out in between classes and even sat together at lunch, and when gym came the boys and girls were seperated Lola and Jenny were stretching together.

Lola; soooo there's this rumor about you and Luffy

Jenny; we're not going out

Lola; you sure...you two really seem to act like it

Jenny; we're just friends, nothing else

Lola; you like him don't you

Jenny; no, why would you say that?

Lola; well you guys hang out all the time so you must have some sort of feelings for him

Jenny; just because we have the same classes, our lockers are next to each other, we hang out all the time, he makes me laugh, we have the same interests, he makes me laugh and smile when I'm down, *blushes* and when he's smiling and laughing he has these cute little di-...I-I mean

Lola laughs; you so have a crush on him!

Jenny; well...maybe a little

Lola; don't worry I won't tell anyone, it may not seem like it but I can keep a secret

Jenny; ...thanks

Lola; yep

Jenny; but you have to tell me a secret now

Lola; why?

Jenny; because I told you one, now tell me one

Lola; ok, ok...I sleep with a teddy bear that I've had since I was three

Jenny laughs; so the scary Lola has a soft side huh?

Lola; shut up, no one knows this but you, not even my sisters

Jenny; really...then why would you tell me this?

Lola; I don't know...I just felt like I could tell you anything

Jenny; that's what happens when you have a friend, you can feel like you can tell them anything

Lola; it feels...kinda good

Jenny; yeah just don't go blurting out random stuff to me

Lola; I won't don't worry

Angie; Jenny-sama, there you a-...L-L-Lola!

Jenny; oh hey Angie

Angie; wh-what is she doing here...you guys aren't gonna fight again are you?

Jenny; no Angie...Lola's actually trying to turn a new leaf...she only beat up two dorks today

Lola; yeah, usually I beat up four but those two just piss me off so much

Jenny; they are kinda snobby, they always look down on us just because they're smarter than us

Lola; they deserved that atomic wedgie...glad I hung them on the flag pole, there underwear is going to freeze and it's not gonna help anything

Angie; s-so no more bullying?

Jenny; she's trying...but it may take a while for her to stop, even though I doubt she'll ever stop

Lola; eh I'll tone it down a little

Jenny; ...a little?

Lola; hey, I'll do my best

Angie; well maybe we can be friends then!

Lola; uuhh

Jenny whispers; say yes...she's really sensitive

Lola; um...ok, sure

Angie; yay, I love making new friends, I'll go tell everyone how you're super nice! *walks off*

Lola; she is...she's kinda...um...girly

Jenny; yeah...she doesn't really fit with me does she?

Lola; no...no she doesn't

Jenny; even though she doesn't fit with me she's really nice you know, she's like one of those girls who's your complete opposite but she can sorta get you

Lola; oh right, Lena is like that, she's actually a little puppy dog you know, she actually hates to fight and like to go shopping

Jenny; well it's not that hard to tell, I mean whenever I see her Angie tells me about all of this fasion crap

Lola; ugh I hate hearing that

Jenny; I know it's soooo annoying

They both smiled at each other as they found something in common and continued to talk as they waited for gym to start. Once school was over and Jenny didn't have practice they hung out most of the day, Jenny even helped Lola out with her homework since she was bombing in one of her classes. The next day Jenny was helping out in football practice and was talking to Franky about some plays while the team ran laps around the court.

Nick; hey don't you think Jason is acting kind of weird?

Luffy; what do you mean?

Nick; well whenever we huddle up he seems really jumpy, especially when Jenny's around

Luffy; well he's probably scared of her from what she did to him

Nick; yeah...hey does she talk about me?

Luffy; no, why?

Nick; just asking

Luffy; why do you even like her...I mean she's always mean to you and threatens to kill you when you hit on her

Nick; I don't know man...there's just something about her, I mean it could be her rebelious ways or the way she turns me down but it just sends a chill down my spine

Luffy; ...I have no clue what you just said

Nick; of course not, but...I think I'm in love with her, and love can drive a man wild! *jumps and falls*

Luffy; idiot

Luffy started to think of what Nick said, wondering if what he felt for her was love, but he quickly shook his head and concentrated on practice. After running their laps Jenny led them in some drills while Franky wrote down some stuff in his notebook. After the drills Franky led them in some new plays and after practice everyone stayed behind to help clean up and once they were done Luffy and Jenny walked down the halls together.

Luffy; so you and Lola have been spending a lot of time together

Jenny; yeah, she's actually not that bad, she hasn't been beating a lot of people up, I think she only beat up two people today...I'm not sure

Luffy; that's pretty good, better than her usual stuff

Jenny; well I'm not completely sure...her sisters tell me whenever she gets in trouble, so when they told me she was beating up some nerds I stopped her

Luffy; at least she's doing a little better right?

Jenny chuckles; yeah, though I don't think she'll ever change

Luffy; it sounds like you don't want her to change

Jenny; no not really, it's nice to have someone to compete with

Luffy; I know what that's like, me and Ace are always fighting

Jenny; well I'm not surprised, I mean you guys are brothers

Luffy; yeah...but we still love each other

Jenny; I don't know why you shouldn't

Luffy smiled at her remark and they continued to talk about random things, mostly about winter break that was next week, and what they were going to do. Everybody was excited about winter break, it was the time for christmas shopping, snowball fights, setting up lights and spending time with family.


	35. Winter Break!

It was finally time for winter break and everyone seemed to be super busy. People were either at the mall buying gifts, hanging christmas decorations, or even hanging out with family. Luffy, on the other hand, was sleeping the day away, too tired to want to do anything. It was almost twelve and he was still asleep, but his brother was about to change that. Ace burst through Luffy's door and started to jump on his bed until Luffy fell face first onto the floor. Luffy turned onto his back and held his nose since it started to hurt.

Luffy; what the fuck is wrong with you!

Ace; you're the one who won't get up, your friends have been trying to call you for hours, they won't you to go to Franky's and help decorate the house

Luffy groans; I don't wanna

Ace; you know...Jenny's been calling a lot too...

Luffy instantly got up and went over to his phone, opening it and seeing that Jenny had called him the most. He went to the kitchen, ate some breakfast, and then got changed to walk over to Franky's. It didn't take him long to have the house in his sights since it was a pretty big house and when he was only a couple of feet away he saw that everyone was decorating the front yard, but he didn't see Jenny or Franky. He walked over to Usopp, who was looking up at the roof, and tapped him on his shoulder.

Usopp; hm, oh hey Luffy, you came

Luffy; yeah, sorry I didn't answer, I was sleeping so I couldn't answer

Usopp; how did you get up?

Luffy; Ace woke me up

Usopp; oh, so I guess you can help out Robin and Chopper with decorating the outside trees first

Luffy; where's Jen and Franky?

Usopp; they're up on the roof, Lola is too *yells* the reindeer needs to go a little to the left!

Lola yells back; if you want it done then you can come fucking fix it!

Jenny faintly; oy Lola calm down

Lola yells; I will not, he thinks he's so cocky just because he's telling us what to do!

Franky faintly; maybe you should go help the others inside

Lola yells; no way, I said I would help you and I'm gonna, right after I beat Pinnochio up!

Luffy and Usopp just stared up at the roof and listened to Lola yelling at people for no reason. Luffy decided to start helping out Robin and Chopper, saying hi to anyone who passed by, but would sometimes look up to the roof and hoped to see Jenny. After about a half hour they were finally done decorating the trees and bushes out front so Robin and Chopper went inside for some hot cocoa but Luffy stayed outside to keep Usopp company.

Usopp yells; I still think the Santa Claus thing should be moved to the other side

Jenny faintly; he's really starting to annoy me

Franky; me too

Lola faintly; can I kill him now?

Both faintly; no

Luffy; I think if you keep doing that then they're going to plan your death

Usopp; it'll be fine

Jenny yells; hey Usopp, we need more lights up here!

Usopp; got it!

Franky yells; there should be more inside!

Usopp quickly ran inside and came back out with a box of christmas lights. He walked over to Luffy and handed them to him.

Luffy; why are you giving me them?

Usopp; because I'm not going up on the icy roof, it's too scary

Luffy just rolled his eyes and proceeded to the ladder on the side of the house. He carefully climbed up the ladder and once on the roof went over to where Franky and them where. He was astonished to see all of the bright lights on the roof and the different decorations. Lola spotted him out of the corner of her eye and elbowed Jenny, nudging her head towards him.

Jenny; look who finally woke up

Luffy; hey guys, here's those lights you wanted

Franky; thanks, but we were just about to go inside for something warm to drink

Lola; that sounds so good, especially since we've been up here for over an hour

Jenny; yeah, it's pretty cold up here

Usopp yells; hey are you guys going to move that Santa or what

Lola; I'm gonna kick his a-

Jenny; calm down Lola, I have an idea

She walked away from the lights and towards the top of the building. She scoped up some snow, made a snowball, and rolled it down the roof of the house, slowly following the trail of the snowball that got bigger and bigger until it flew off of the roof. Lola watched the snowball as it ran off the roof and started to fall towards Usopp. She laughed as she saw the terrified look on his face and laughed harder when it landed on him. Jenny bent over the end of the roof and smirked evily.

Jenny yells; are you gonna stop now or do I have to turn you into a snowman?

Usopp pops his head out; I-I'll stop

Jenny; finally *walks away* who wants hot cocoa?

Lola; I do

Franky; I'll be there in a little bit, you guys go ahead

Jenny; ok, I'll save you some

They left Franky on the roof and went inside, taking off their coats and snow boots, and went into the living room to see Sanji pass out hot cocoa. They sat down, grabbed some cocoa, and joined in whatever conversation was going on.

Nami; so I heard that they're re-doing the school

Usopp; yeah, I guess they had some leaking problems from this prank and they have to re-do a lot of stuff

Chopper; including my office, but it's going to be a lot bigger and have a lot more room

Jenny; that's kind of cool but what about the gym?

Robin; I heard they're putting in new floors in they gym

Lola; that's pretty cool, but should we really be talking about school during winter break

Brook; you're probably right, but it is still interesting

Jenny and Lola; not really

Angie; you two seemed to be getting along rather well, I haven't seen you fight since I got here

Usopp; you obviously wasn't here last night, they fought for two whole hours and then when they were down they both passed out

Angie; oh my

Jenny; I still won

Lola; only because I was tired!

Jenny smirks; excuses excuses

Lola became enraged and jumped onto Jenny. They started their fight once more and everyone, but Angie, ignored them and went on with their conversation. After about fifteen minutes Franky came back inside with Jenny in one hand and Lola in the other since they had taken their fight outside. They were still trying to attack each other but Franky continued to keep them seperated. He put Jenny on one side of the room and Lola on the other and sat in the middle so he could keep an eye on them.

Luffy; what happened to you two, you guys look worn out

Franky; I found them outside showing show down each others clothes

Jenny; she started it!

Lola; and I'm gonna finish it when I get my hands on you

Franky; she already beat you when you tapped out after she shoved your face in the snow

Lola; then I'll start it again!

Franky; no you won't, no more fighting or I'll kick both of your asses

Both; fine

They both sat quiet, glaring at each other while everyone continued their conversation. Jenny seemed to pay attention to Nami and Angie but her mind was yelling at her to talk to Luffy, who was only a couple of inches away from her. Jenny started to get a little bored of the conversation since they started to talk about shopping and desperatly wanted to change the subject, but when she failed she decided to join in Luffy's group. They were talking about video games, of course, but it was games she knew so it was easy to join in. After about half an hour when Franky stepped out of the room Jenny and Lola got into another fight about who could beat who at video games and they decided to play video games to resolve it. Lola did beat her a few times but Jenny dominated her, making Lola run off to some room and throw out her anger on whatever was in that room. Jenny high fived Usopp since he was closest to her and challenged anyone who would accept it. After playing video games for about an hour they all played a game together when Lola came back calmed down and when it got late everyone went home.


	36. Movie Night

The next day everyone returned to finish decorating Franky's house and once done went inside for some games. After hanging out everyone left to go Christmas shopping so Jenny, Nami and Robin went shopping together with Sanji carrying all of Nami's bags, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper where walking around the mall not sure what to buy, Brook and Franky were together, and Zoro was walking around the mall lost. Luffy was looking at a heart shaped necklace through a window and started to think. Usopp seemed to notice him and looked at him.

Usopp; is something wrong Luffy?

Luffy; do you think Jenny would like that?

Usopp; isn't that a locket?

Luffy; yeah, don't friends give each other those kinds of things all the time?

Usopp; not unless they're dating

Luffy; then nevermind

Chopper; hey guys, I'm gonna run into that store real quick so I'll be right back

Both; ok

Usopp; so what are you gonna get her huh?

Luffy; I don't know yet...I hate shopping for girls

Usopp; do you know what you're gonna get me?

Luffy; I'm not telling you

Usopp; dang it, anyways we should keep looking

Luffy nodded and went to stores nearby as the waited for Chopper. They were able to find some presents for Nami, Sanji and Brook while they waited and when they left one of the stores Chopper came out with some bags too. They continued to walk around the mall until they met up with the others at the cafeteria.

Nami; so did everyone finish their shopping?

Everyone; no

Brook; hey where's Zoro-san?

Sanji; that marimo probably got lost again

Jenny; he's been in this mall so many times yet he still gets lost

Lola; sometimes I think he's stupider than Luffy

Luffy; oy

Usopp; so what do you guys wanna do now?

Chopper; I'm tired, let's go back and play some games

Franky; yea, we've been here for two hours, I want to go work on the car

Jenny; I do too, I spent all day helping Sanji carry Nami's bags because she's too lazy to carry her own

Nami; am not, besides Sanji-kun doesn't mind, do you?

Sanji; no way, I never mind doing things for you Nami-Swan~!

Nami; see

Jenny; well it's one thing when he carries it, it's another when I have to carry it too

Nami; oh shush, you didn't complain

Jenny; only because I couldn't since your bags were in my face!

Nami; oh come on you got your shopping done

Jenny; barely!

Nami just rolled her eyes and they changed the subject. They decided to go home to drop off their presents and went back to Franky's house to plan some ideas to do over break and also decided to sleep over once it got late and watch movies. They started off with an action movie so everyone grabbed a spot in the living room. Jenny and Lola sat next to each other on the sofa with Brook and Franky also on the sofa, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were against the sofa chowing down on some popcorn, Nami was on the recliner and Sanji was next to her, and Robin was on the short couch with Zoro next to her. They argued about which action movie to watch first until they finally decided to watch Red. Jenny and Lola went into the kitchen to help make the snacks and Lola took the chance to try and trick Jenny.

Lola; you know, I was thinking of asking Luffy out, what do you think?

Jenny; I think you're stupid

Lola; why

Jenny; because he'll say no, he doesn't want to date anybody

Lola; or maybe the right girl hasn't asked

Jenny; you think you're the right girl?

Lola; no, not really, but I bet you are

Jenny; me, why would you think I am?

Lola; I see the way you look at him, you like him don't you?

Jenny; no way, he's just a friend

Lola; mhm, a friend you like a lot

Jenny; Lola, what are you trying to do?

Lola; I don't know what you're talking about

Jenny; well whatever you're trying to do then stop

Franky; oy you two stop blabbing and finish those snacks

They just nodded and finished making the smores. They placed the two plates of smores on the coffee table and sat back down on the sofa while they waited for Sanji to come in with the hot cocoa. Lola and Jenny had to sit with their legs on the sofa since Luffy, Usopp and Chopper was against it but they didn't seem to mind. Once Sanji came in and gave everyone their hot cocoa he sat down next to Nami and they started the movie. After watching several other movies they finally got to Nami's romance movie they were forced to watch The Notebook. They first took a quick bathroom brake but when Jenny and Luffy came back Jenny's spot was taken and the sofa was completely full. She glared at Lola since she told her to watch her seat but Lola just ignored her and sipped at her drink. Jenny had no choice but to sit next to Luffy but she was happy to have some leg room. She sat between Luffy and Chopper so had to hold the popcorn in her lap, but she didn't mind since she could have as much popcorn as she wanted. Nami popped in the movie once everyone was back and everyone stayed quiet as the movie started. During the middle of the movie Lola, the super tough, hard tomboy, started to get into the movie, but Jenny just sat still, eating popcorn and drinking her drink while wearing a hard face and didn't seem very interested in the movie, in fact the only other people who weren't getting into the movie was Luffy, Robin and Zoro, well technicaly Zoro was asleep so it's hard to say if that counts. Luffy kept asking questions, not sure what was really going on, but no one would answer him since they were too interested in the movie. He thought about asking Jenny but he wasn't sure she was paying attention either. Jenny reached into the bowl to grab another handful of popcorn but when she felt around realized there was no more. She stood up with the bowl in her hands and started to walk towards the kitchen until Franky stopped her.

Franky; oy oy, where are you going

Jenny; to get more popcorn, we're all out

Luffy gets up; I'll go with you

Jenny just shrugged and continued to the kitchen with Luffy behind her. Jenny got out two bags of popcorn and put one in the microwave. Luffy leaned on the counter as he watched Jenny walk over to the fridge and take out two bottled cola's then walk over to a drawer.

Jenny; so, why did you want to join me?

Luffy; just wanted to get out of that movie, I wasn't able to follow any of it, what about you, do you like the movie?

Jenny; already seen it

Luffy; really?

Jenny; yeah... *takes out bottle opener* well actually I was forced to, one of my basketball friends had a sleepover and invited all of us and they started talking about girly shit and someone brought the movie and they literally tied me to a chair and forced me to watch the movie *opens bottles*

Luffy laughs; that's funny

Jenny hands him drink; no it isn't they made me watch so much girly crap I thought my eye balls were gonna throw up

Luffy laughs harder; that's really funny

Jenny; of course it's funny to you, it didn't happen to you *takes a sip of her drink*

Luffy; if that happened to me then I probably would've disinfected my eye balls

Jenny giggles; I don't think that's possible

Luffy just rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. They continued to talk for a while until the popcorn was done but decided to snack on it themselves instead since they didn't want to watch the movie. Once they knew the movie was over and had a fresh batch of popcorn they went back into the living room and everyone, but Zoro, was crying.

Jenny; what's with you guys

Nami; (warning spoiler alert)th-the old couple died

Luffy; so

Usopp; it was so saad

Brook; why couldn't they have been saved

Jenny; they were both sick and old, they would've died eventually, just be happy that they died in each others arms

Chopper; but it's still super sad

Jenny just rolled her eyes and took out the movie, popping in Shutter Island then sitting between Chopper and Luffy with the popcorn in her lap again. After watching several movies they all fell asleep in the living room.


	37. Doing A Little Digging

The next morning Nami was the first one to wake up. She stretched out her back while she let out a long yawn then got up to grab something to drink. On her way back to the recliner she noticed something different about her surroundings. She looked at all her friends, wondering where this feeling came from, until she got to Jenny and Luffy. They were both lying down on the ground and Jenny had her head on Luffy's shoulder with her hand gripping onto his shirt while he had an arm around her waist. Nami quickly grabbed her phone and took a picture of them, feeling as if she could use it as black mail someday, and then decided to go up to Jenny's room and do a little snooping. She went up to the third floor quietly and walked into Jenny's room, seeing her queen sized bed, a bookshelf in one corner, one tall and long dresser, a computer desk with a laptop on it, two night stands each by her bed side, and a full body mirror. She walked over to the long dresser and looked at the many pictures on it, most of them of Jenny and them, but only found one of Jenny and her parents. Ignoring the pictures she went over to one of the nightstands and opened it, only seeing some notebooks and pencils and in the other nightstand old pictures of Jenny and her parents. She picked up one picture that was Jenny and an old man, but she didn't think anything about it and put it back in her drawer. As she rummaged through the drawer she found a key at the bottom of the drawer and wondered what it went to. She looked through the drawer some more but when she failed went back to the other night stand and looked aat each notebook, only seeing drawings and school notes until she found one small book with a lock on it. She opened the notebook and saw that it was written with Jenny's thoughts in it. She looked at the cover of it since she hadn't noticed it and saw that it said Science on it, but knew it was only a cover. She turned a couple of pages, seeing that every thing that was written was dated, and stopped at one that was from two years ago.

_Oct. 17, 2008_

_Today mom and dad were arguing on whether they should take me on their next trip or not. I really don't care anymore, I'm tired of moving around, hopefully this time I can stay with Bokan-chan, at least with him I can stay in one place longer than three months. I don't know if we will ever settle down, I hope we do._

Nami frowned, seeing that it took a while for her wish to come true and turned to a page that was from last month.

_Nov. 25, 2010_

_I can't believe today. Living with Sanji is so annoying, I mean I like all the snacks and everything but whenever I try to do homework or relax he comes with those hearts in his eyes and everything. I wish Nami would quit the act and just go out with him, besides whenever she's around Sanji pays more attention to her than anybody else. Besides I bet they would make a great couple._

Nami glared down at the page, hating that Jenny thought her and Sanji would make a cute couple, and turned the page to a more recent one.

_Dec. 12, 2010_

_Today was a pretty good day. I helped aniki set up the lights today, everyone helped with the decorations, and Usopp was a huge pain in the ass since all he did was bark orders at us. Luckily I was able to get him back by hitting him with a giant snowball. I had that feeling again, I'm still not sure if I have strong feelings for Luffy but I do know I'm scared to ask him how he feels about me. I just don't know what to do anymore._

Nami smiled as she saw this page. She finally had proof that Jenny liked Luffy but she knew she couldn't take the book so quickly put it back and ran out of the room before anyone noticed her. She ran down to the second floor and then quietly went down to the first floor. She noticed a sweet smell coming from the kitchen which meant Sanji was up and she could also hear some chatter coming the kitchen so a few people were up. Wondering who was up she walked into the kitchen, seeing Robin drinking some coffee while reading the newspaper, Sanji making breakfast, Usopp talking to Chopper, and Brooke was sipping at his tea. Nami sat down next to Robin and smiled.

Nami; so did you guys see Jenny and Luffy?

Usopp; yeah, isn't it weird?

Chopper; why would it be weird, I mean they like each other don't they?

Nami; yes but right now they're friends and asleep so they're doing it subconsciously

Usopp; or thinking that their some sort of stuffed animal

Robin; I think it's kind of cute

Nami agreed and came up with another plan on getting them together. In the living room Jenny was still fast asleep, her head was in Luffy's neck and her hand still gripping his shirt. She subconsciously rolled off of him and hit her head on the tables leg. She woke up and held her forehead, feeling a small bump start to form on her head. She slowly got up, being careful not to hit the top of the table, and sat up. She looked around, seeing that some people were messing and the others asleep. Hearing voices coming from the kitchen she stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Jenny; hey guys, what are you guys talking about?

Nami; o-oh, hey Jen, you're awake

Jenny; yeah, hey Sanji did youmake any coffee yet?

Sanji; of course Jenny-swan, I shall make you some right now!

Jenny; thanks Sanji

Usopp; so how did you sleep Jenny?

Jenny; fine, actually I haven't slept that well in a while

Nami; oh really, that's very surprising

Jenny; yeah, I mean when I usually sleep on the floor my back hurts and I'm still tired, but when I woke up I wasn't

Robin; maybe because you weren't sleeping on the floor

Jenny sits down; what are you talking about

Nami; when you woke up did you notice anybody next to you?

Jenny; I think Luffy was next to me...but what does that have to do with anything

Nami; well

Usopp whispers; maybe we shouldn't tell her, we don't want her to get mad, especially if she's in a good mood

Nami sighs; fine

Jenny; what are you guys whispering?

Both; nothing

Jenny; I'm not sure if I should be worried or just ignore it

Robin; it's probably best to ignore it

Jenny; I'm going to trust you on this one

Jenny looked back and forth between Nami and Usopp, wondering what they were talking about until breakfast came. Everyone soon came in, Luffy barging in when he smelled food, and dug into the food. After breakfast everyone went home since they needed things to do and when Jenny went up to her room she started on her homework. After a couple of hours she was finally done and since her room was already clean she went downstairs and went to go see what everyone was doing. Usopp had just started his homework since he was cleaning his room before, Franky was shovelling snow out of the driveway and sidewalk, Robin and Brooke were grading papers, and Chopper was busy reading medical books. She decided to clean her car so went to the garage and started cleaning her BMW. While she was cleaning out her car her mind started to fade away and think of what happened earlier that morning and then her mind went to her dream. She was at the beach, lying down in the sand, soaking up the sun and listening to the waves. The beach was always her favorite place to be and it turned into her happy place, and in her dream she was alone like she always was, wearing one of her bathing suites, and just relaxing on a beach blanket. While she was relaxing, staring up at the clouds, she heard someone walk towards her and sit next to her. She didn't really care who it was just as long the person didn't bother her but something about this person made her a bit nervous. Since she had her sunglasses on she looked beside her and froze when she saw the stitches on the persons face and instantly knew it was Luffy. He was wearing his red vest and saw that it was opened up, his red swim trunks and sandals, and he had his mugiwara hanging from his neck. He was looking up at the clouds too and when he looked down at her she quickly looked back up at the clouds so he wouldn't notice. She felt her heart racing when she felt his eyes on her and tried to hide the blush that was appearing on her face.

Luffy; nice out isn't it?

Jenny; y-yeah, it is

Luffy; hey you see that cloud right there? *points to a cloud*

Jenny; yeah

Luffy; doesn't it kinda look like a heart?

Jenny examined the cloud that Luffy was talking about and felt a her blush deepen when she realized it did look like a heart.

Jenny; k-kinda

Luffy; and that one looks like a dove

Jenny; it does

Luffy; and you know what else?

Jenny; what?

Luffy leaned in closer to her until he was inches away from her. Jenny held her breath, feeling rather nervous and unable to move.

Luffy; you look like an angel

Jenny gasped as he closed the gap between them and kiss her. The excitement that ran through her body made her wake up and she snapped back to reality. She finished cleaning her car and went back inside to read.


	38. A Little Decorating

The next day Luffy was in his house on his laptop looking for presents. He had already gotten something for Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Brook, Nami, Robin and Sanji but didn't know what to get Zoro and Jenny. He was thinking of just getting Zoro new shoes since the ones he had were all worn out but still didn't know what to get Jenny. He had already asked her what she wanted but all she said was, "What do I want for Christmas? I don't care...as long as it's not girly...you hear that Nami, if I see one skirt or dress as my present I'm going to burn it." That didn't help him much, he still had no clue what to get her, and when he asked Lola if she wanted anything she just smiled at him mischeviously and said not a clue. He went to one of her favorite stores websites, hot topic, and wondered if he should just get her some slippers since he could always text Usopp to find out her shoe size. He looked through the different slippers until he remembered something. He remembered one time when Jenny went into Hot Topic she was looking at the gir merchandise and seemed to like it a lot so looked for gir slippers and was happy to find them on sale. He quickly texted Usopp her shoe size and it took a bit for him to text back her shoe size. He ordered the shoes and, after buying Zoro's present, looked to see who was online. He saw that Jenny was online and smiled when he saw her status was bored. He invited her to chat and was happy when she accepted.

ToughGirl; hey Luffy

meatlover; hey Jen, what's up?

ToughGirl; nm, extremely bored

meatlover; well what is everyone doing?

ToughGirl; Usopp's cleaning the snow off of the roof, Sanji's cleanin the kitchen, Franky's still shoveling the driveway, Robin and Brook are grading papers, and Chopper's reading his medical books

meatlover; well why don't you call Lola?

ToughGirl; she's busy with chores too

meatlover; well why don't we hang out

ToughGirl; sure, you're not busy?

meatlover; nah, I've got everything done, plus Ace and gramps aren't home so I'm here alone, why don't you come over and we'll play some games

ToughGirl; sure, I'll grab a couple of games and text you when I'm almost there!

meatlover; cool, see you soon

He logged off and went to go clean up the living room and set up for Jenny's arrival. He let out a deep breath as he felt tired and crashed on the couch. He decided to take a quick nap and fell asleep on the couch. He woke up when he heard a muffled yell and realized it was Jenny. He scurried up and towards the door, tripping over his feet a few times, and finally opened the door to see Jenny.

Jenny; finally, hurry up and let me in, it's freezing out here

Luffy; r-right *moves out of her way*

Jenny walks in; what took you so long anyway?

Luffy; sorry, I fell asleep on the couch

Jenny; well that explains why you look like you just woke up

Luffy rolled his eyes and closed the door. He followed her into the living room and sat on the couch as he watched her take off her winter jacket. She dropped her movie on the table and plopped back on the couch, rubbing her arms as she tried to warm herself up. She looked around, seeing a couple bags of chips on the table and two two-liters of soda. She grabbed the blanket that Luffy handed her and leaned back on the couch.

Jenny; so what should we do first?

Luffy; well how about we watch a movie first to warm you up then we can play some games

Jenny; that's fine, I brought Iron Man 2, plenty of action

Luffy smiled his goofy grin and quickly put the movie in the DVD player. After the movie was over they played a couple of games before Franky called Jenny to come back to the house. Luffy decided to go with her since he had nothing else to do and hopped into her car. The drive was rather quiet, Luffy feeling a bit nervous for some reason, and looked out the window.

Jenny; so did you get done with your shopping?

Luffy; huh, oh yeah I got done with it today

Jenny; cool, you gonna tell me what you got me?

Luffy; no, are you done?

Jenny; yep, I got done today too

Luffy; and I suppose you're not gonna tell me?

Jenny; not unless you tell me my present first

Luffy laughed at her and continued to talk with her until they pulled up into her drive way. They went inside and Luffy was amazed as he saw some of the christmas decorations hung up. Jenny went up stairs when she heard Franky call her and Luffy went to go look for Usopp. He went into Usopp's room and saw that he was decorating his room.

Luffy; hey Usopp

Usopp; oh hey Luffy, what are you doing here, I thought you and Jenny were hanging out at your place

Luffy; well we were but then Franky called her back and I decided to go with her since I had nothing else to do

Usopp; that's cool, you and Jenny have been spending a lot of time together, you gonna ask her out anytime soon?

Luffy; why would I do that?

Usopp; because you like her that's why, you should really ask her out before she's taken

Luffy; I don't think Jenny's really interested in anybody

Usopp; I bet she's interested in you

Luffy; why would you say that?

Usopp, because you two are always hanging out

Luffy; that doesn't mean anything

Usopp; sure it does, now are you going to ask her out or what

Luffy thought for a moment and started to wonder if he really should ask her out. He helped Usopp finish decorate his room and after they were done Usopp told him to go put the extra's in Jenny's room since she told him earlier whatever he had left to give to her. He started to walk to the other side of the house with a large box of ornaments and as he came closer to Jenny's door heard loud music. He knocked on her door, listening as he heard the music turn down and the door open.

Jenny; oh hey Luffy

Luffy; hey, Usopp wanted me to give you these extra ornaments

Jenny takes box; finally, you know I called first dibs and he still took them *walks away from him*

Luffy walks in; well yeah that doesn't sound very fair but in my house it's first come first serve

Jenny puts box on bed; whatever, so are you going to help me or you just gonna stand there

Luffy just shrugged and decided to help her out since he had nothing else to do. After about an hour they were finally done and sat on Jenny's bed. They had hung ribbons on the ceiling and wall, snowflake stickers on the windows, silver and gold garlen on the dressers, both nightstands, and around her full body mirror, and hung her stocking up on her door. Jenny smiled as she saw how well they did, grabbed the box, and left with Luffy following behind.

Jenny; thanks for helping me out Luffy

Luffy; no problem, what are friends for

Jenny; right, so what do you want to do now?

Luffy; not sure, why don't we go out?

Jenny; that's fine, where do you want to go?

Luffy; hm...why don't we go to the park?

Jenny smiled and agreed it was a good idea. Jenny dropped off the empty box before they went to the front and left.


	39. Wanting to Go For It

As Jenny and Luffy started to head towards the park they started talking about how there break was going. Jenny told Luffy about how she was still trying to figure out what to get Lola for christmas and Luffy talked about how he was having a hard time trying to figure out what to get for his grandfather. They both tried to help each other out but when that failed they decided to just mess around with each other in the park. Jenny felt like a little kid as she played on the swings and the play ground with Luffy but she rather enjoyed it. It made her rather happy since she didn't have much of a childhood herself. As they continued to play together there was a brief moment when all they saw was each other, as if the world had disappeared and it was just the two of them frolicking in the emptiness, but they didn't see to mind.

As they both lay in the snow Luffy couldn't help but just stare at Jenny as she looked up as the snow slowly fell on them. It was then that he noticed that there was no one anywhere near them, but he didn't care, he was just happy to see Jenny smile and giggle every time a snowflake landed on her tongue. He looked up at the sky when she turned her head towards him and pretended to try and catch snowflakes with his tongue. He heard her giggle at him as he kept failing and got up, brushing the snow off of her clothes and looked down at him.

Jenny: I'm starting to get pretty cold, let's go back and have Sanji make some hot cocoa for us or something

Luffy gets up: sure, besides I'm starting to get really hungry

Jenny: when are you not hungry?

Luffy just rolled his eyes at her remark. They walked back to Franky's house and when they walked through the door it was rather quiet. Jenny quickly took off her jacket and boots then went to see if anyone was home. After looking through everyones rooms, the kitchen, garage, and Franky's work station so found out that no one was home. She went to the living room to see Luffy sitting on the couch waiting for her. She sat down on the couch next to him and crossed her legs.

Jenny: looks like no one's here

Luffy: really?

Jenny: yep, I wish someone had left us a note in case we came back

Luffy: I think I saw a note on the fridge, but I just thought it was the grocery list

Jenny looked at him then went into the kitchen. After a couple of minutes she came back out with a small note. She sat back down next to it and started to read it.

_Jenny,_

_We didn't know when you and Luffy would be back so we decided to go to the pizza place to grab some pizza. I'll make sure to bring some back home for you!_

_Franky._

Jenny sighed and looked at Luffy, who looked at her wondering what she was reading.

Jenny: looks like we're going to be alone for a while, they left to go get pizza

Luffy: without us!

Jenny crumples letter: yep *gets up* I'll make us some hot cocoa

Jenny dissapeared back into the kitchen while Luffy turned the tv on. He put on Ridiculousness and started to laugh. While he watched tv he started to think about his day with Jenny. He started to think about that moment that they had together, when all he saw was her, and thought it was amazing. He thought about how her face glowed as she smiled and laughed, how he continued to get chills whenever she looked at him with her beatuifuly bright blue eyes, and how whenever she was near he just wanted to grab her and hold her. He started to think about what Usopp said, how he should ask Jenny out before someone else takes her away from him, but he had no idea how to. He took a note to have Usopp help him with that but tried to think of a couple ways himself. As he thought he didn't notice Jenny come back in the living room with two cups of hot cocoa. She put his cup on the table in front of him and waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

Jenny: hello? Anyone in there?

Luffy: huh?

Jenny: what were you thinking so hard about?

Luffy: n-nothing

Jenny: oh really, then why is your face red?

Luffy: i-it is?

Jenny; mhm, what you thinking about a girl you like?

Luffy felt his blush deepen a bit and Jenny dropped her joking face and was surprised. She didn't think that Luffy could ever like someone more than a friend, but as she watched him try to hide his blush she was astonished. She sat down next to him, very curious about who he liked, and just looked at him.

Jenny: well?

Luffy: well what?

Jenny: are you going to tell me who she is?

Luffy looked at her for a few seconds, wondering if he should tell her, but got scared and decided to not tell her.

Luffy: I don't have a crush on anyone, I don't know what made you think that

Jenny: well maybe the fact that you didn't answer my question and was blushing when I asked

Luffy: well I don't

Jenny: fine, keep denying it, but I will find out who you like, no matter what

Jenny gave him an evil smile and Luffy gulped, kind of hoping that she wouldn't find out. He started drinking his cocoa and went back to watching tv when Jenny stopped talking and started to get a little worried. After about an hour of watching tv together everyone came back with a couple of boxes of pizza. Jenny got mad at Franky for not calling her and inviting them but when Franky gave her a large box filled with her favorite pizza and breadsticks she let it slide and went up to her room. Luffy went up into Usopp's room and fell on his bed.

Usopp: what's wrong with you?

Luffy: I think you're right

Usopp: about what?

Luffy: about Jenny and me

Usopp: so you do like her!

Luffy: yeah, and she found out that I like someone but she still doesn't know who

Usopp: well then what do you want to do?

Luffy: I was wondering if you could teach me how to ask Jenny out

Usopp smiles: you came to the right man Luffy, when I'm done with you, you'll have Jenny eating out of the palm of your hand!

Luffy: but I don't want her eating out of my hand, I want to date her

Usopp: ...nevermind, anyway let's get started

Luffy smiled at Usopp and listened to him as Usopp gave him tips and instructions on what to do. By the time that they were done it was very late, so Luffy went back home and knew he had to try out the tips and instructions on Jenny tomorrow. He was nervous as he thought about it a lot but was rather excited.

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long. My computer broke on me so I haven't had any access to one at all, so I'll try and submit chapters whenever I have a free computer, hope you liked this chapter!


	40. Everybody's Afraid of Rejection

It was the day after Jenny found out that Luffy had a crush on someone. Jenny had been up all night trying to think of people that would be perfect for Luffy, but she didn't really think that there would be anyone who would be a perfect fit for him. After a while she gave up and crashed on her bed. She woke up later in the morning to someone banging on her door. At first she didn't want to get up, but when she heard that it was Lola she decided to open it when Lola started to threaten about braking her door open. When she opened her door she noticed that Lola wore a winter track suit, and was confused.

Jenny: why are you wearing that?

Lola; cause I try to work out to build more muscle, I was running by and wondered if you wanted to join me.

Jenny looked at her with a blank face until she slammed the door shut and started to head back to her bed. When she was about to crash back onto her bed Lola slammed her door open, grabbed Jenny, and started to drag her out of her room. Jenny tried to fight back, but she was to tired to use all of her strength, so Lola ended up winning. Lola pushed her up against the couch and looked down at her, showing her that she wasn't gonna quit, and reached down to help her up. Jenny sighed as she gave up and Lola smiled as she won. She helped Jenny up, then Jenny went to go change into her own winter track suit. Jenny told Franky where she was going and after that they left. Jenny at first didn't like it but after about a mile liked it, it was a bit of a challenge at first but she could feel her body pushing her to keep going further. After they were able to run three blocks Jenny felt her legs about to give out and saw that Lola was about to drop too. She saw a cafe close by and nudged Lola towards it. They walked to it to try and relax their muscles and when inside Jenny sighed as she smelt fresh cocoa and sweets. She felt her stomach start to rumble since she didn't have breakfast and decided to grab something to eat and drink. After they got their stuff they grabbed a both and relaxed.

Lola: see, that wasn't so bad.

Jenny: yeah, but I wish you had let me eaten something first, it feels like my stomachs digesting itself.

Lola: sorry, I was in a hurry.

Jenny just rolled her eyes and drank her cocoa. After a while they started to run back to Jenny's house so that they could relax, Jenny was just happy to go back and take a nice hot shower. Once they got back Jenny ran up to her room, grabbed some nice warm clothes, and took a nice long, hot shower. After she got out she put on a black long sleeved shirt, pants, and some socks. When she went downstairs and into the fire place room she saw Lola sitting next to it with one of her pants and long sleeved shirts. She sat next to Lola and glared at her.

Lola: what?

Jenny: why are you wearing my clothes?

Lola: cause I wanted to change into something warm and I didn't have any clothes so I borrowed some of yours.

Jenny: you mean stole?

Lola: don't worry I'll wash them then give it back to you.

Jenny just rolled her eyes and laid on her back. Looking up at the ceiling she thought about when she first met Lola at the mall. She chuckled about how she was invited to join Lola's little "army", which turned out just to be a little bully club. Jenny looked at Lola, who was just staring at the fire, and thought about all the fights that they've had from then till now, and smiled at how much Lola improved. When Jenny at first tried to help Lola she would always fight with her about everything, how to treat people who are nice to you, how to give a proper first impression, and how to make friends. Lola would always whine and complain then they would start a huge fight, which Jenny always wons, but after a while Lola finally came through and started to act nicer. Although she was still rather rough around the edges she saw that Lola had really became a nicer person. Jenny looked back up at the ceiling, took a deep breath and sat up.

Jenny: so what do you wanna do?

Lola shrugs: I don't care

Jenny:...wanna watch a scary movie?

Lola smiles: sure

They both went to the DVD cabinet and looked for a scary movie. They decided to watch the Ring 1 and 2, made a bowl of popcorn, then went up to Jenny's room to watch the movie. As they watched the movie Jenny's mind started to wonder off into her own thoughts. She started to think about yesterday, when she found out that Luffy had a crush on some girl. She was still amazed at the thought of Luffy having a crush on a girl but grew sad when she thought about it. After being around him for so long Jenny knew that she liked Luffy more than a friend, but she was always afraid that if she told him and he didn't feel the same way then their friendship would be ruined, but now that she knew that Luffy had a crush on someone, she hoped with all her heart that it was her. As she continued to think Lola noticed her staring off into space and became curious.

Lola: what's with you?

Jenny: oh nothing, just thinking.

Lola: well what are you thinking about?

Jenny: well...yesterday Luffy told me that he has a crush on someone.

Lola: really, who?

Jenny: I don't know, he wouldn't tell me.

Lola: well have you thought of anyone that would be his type?

Jenny: I never even knew that he had a type.

Lola: true, well if he won't tell us, and you can't figure it out, then why don't we go spy on him?

Jenny: ok, that's just wrong, besides he's not even here.

Lola: yeah he is, he's in Usopp's room.

Jenny: how do you know that?

Lola: I saw him come in when you were in the kitchen and I was grabbing the movies.

Jenny looked at her for a few seconds, giving her a weird look, until something came over her that just pushed her into wanting to do it. Jenny paused the movie, put the popcorn on her desk, and gave her a serious look.

Jenny: let's go.

Lola gave her an evil smile and the left the room. Jenny felt her heart race at the thought of finding out who Luffy liked and became nervous.

Jenny thinking: what if the girl he likes isn't me? What if he likes someone else?

Jenny stopped walking and grabbed Lola's hand. Lola looked at her, about to yell at her, until she saw how scared Jenny was. Lola could see that Jenny didn't want to do this anymore, scared of rejection, and nodded. They went back to her room to finish watching the movie and as Jenny sat back down on her bed she tried to forget about the thought, but it stayed in her mind the rest of the day.


End file.
